Rises: heroe rojo
by plagahood
Summary: Cuando una nueva amenaza dimensional posa sus ojos sobre la Tierra, es ahí donde chocarán el bien y el mal en una épica batalla... O será ¿El mal contra el mal?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Soy plagahood y me presento en esta sección con un crossover pero enfocado en el mundo del erizo azulado que tanto queremos. Es un fic que tenía planeado hacer cuando finalizara otra historia mia, que la conecta directamente. La semana pasada cumplí un año en fanfiction y quería festejarlo trayendo esta historia. Sin mas nada que decir ¡Vamos a leer! Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.  
Capitulo 1: Primer contacto

La Master Emerald le pesaba. En su huida por el bosque además siendo perseguido, los arboles que chocaban su Eggmovil le hacían difícil escapar. Aquel científico pasado de peso, de grandes bigotes y de vestimenta roja y negra, veía por el espejo retrovisor a un erizo azul corriendo rápidamente por el suelo y un zorro amarillo, pilotando avión carmesí siguiéndolo por los aires. El obeso científico gruñó al tener a esos seres muy cerca de su nave voladora con las intenciones de quitarle la esmeralda.

-¡Vamos Eggman! ¿Cuantas veces te vamos a detener? ¿No te cansas de hacer todos los días lo mismo? -Dijo ese erizo azul detrás de él.

-¡Soy de espíritu fuerte azulito! ¡Nadie parará al doctor Eggman! -Se alentó el mismo el científico.

-¿Ni siquiera esto?

El zorro desde la cabina, apretó un botón y un misil salió del ala izquierda, impactando en el Eggmovil. La maquina caía con la esmerarla, impactó en el suelo haciendo que Eggman salga disparando y un árbol frenó su velocidad. El erizo azul desprendió las garras metálicas que agarraban la Master Emerald saltando encima de ellas. El avión carmesí sobrevoló el lugar hasta buscar una zona donde aterrizar. Luego de dejar su aeronave, el pequeño zorro se acercó moviendo sus dos colas como hélices hasta el erizo.

-Wow, Todavía me sorprende que haya burlado a las fuerzas GUN ¡Con esto! -Dijo el erizo señalando con sus dedos el destruido Eggmovil.

-Vamos Sonic, llevemos la esmeralda a Knuckles. Que Shadow se encargue de arrestarlo por... Ya perdí la cuenta.

-Como digas Tails... A ver gordito ¡Arriba! Ehh... Creo que también Shadow tendría que venir con un dentista.

El doctor Ibo Robotnik. Eggman para los habitantes de la Tierra. Conocido por sus incontables intentos de dominación mundial, siendo tan solo un sueño imposible. Siendo el último de la familia Robotnik y el mas odiado por todos. Desde que era joven, deseaba ser como su abuelo Gerald, un héroe de guerra y un renombrado científico. Por circunstancias de la vida, Eggman se desvió del camino. Ahora era una amenaza para los habitantes de la Tierra hasta de los animales.

Cuando Sonic y Tails, los mejores amigos y héroes, dejaron preparado al científico maniatado y listo para entregar a las autoridad de Central City. El mismísimo erizo oscuro, Shadow. De aspecto serio y rudo. Se hizo presente con un equipo de fuerzas especiales siendo éste su líder.

Después de un viaje en helicóptero hasta la ciudad, GUN con Eggman arrestado, llegaron hasta la corte suprema. Todo el mundo ya estaba acostumbrado al arresto y aprisionamiento del doctor, era como una rutina del mes. Tras unos preparativos para el juicio, la gente entró al tribunal con gente y algunos periodistas. Eggman entró escoltado por Shadow hasta ponerlo frente al juez de turno. Después del martillazo, todos se sentaron, excepto el científico.

-¿Ahora que es Eggman?

-Robé la Master Emerald... Otra vez.

El juez suspiró mientras lo veía algo fatigado. -Hmmm. Sabes que muchos te quieren verte preso por el resto de tu vida y otro bueno ¡Je! No hace falta decirlo. En fin ¿Sabes lo que pasará ahora?

-Ehhh ¿Me arrestará?

-¿Las esposas en tus muñecas responden tu pregunta? Tengo un partido de fútbol en media hora. Como la autoridad encargada de ponerte una sentencia, te sentencio a... Servicio comunitario.

-¡NOOO! ¡Todo menos eso! Mándeme a la guillotina. A la silla eléctrica. A una celda sin luz solar ¡Todo menos servicio comunitario!

El martillazo en la mesa dio inicio a la sentencia. Eggman como un niño pequeño, lloraba al recibir una bolsa y una pinza para agarrar la basura.

El científico fue enviado junto con dos oficiales hasta un basurero, siendo el lugar donde Eggman tiraba lo que desechaba. Los policias lo sacaron del vehículo y le entregaron sus herramientas.

-Bueno gordito, sabes que hacer.

-Limpia todo esto mientras nosotros comemos unas hamburguesas.

.

Todo el dia pasó recolectando basura, cada rincón de la autopista hasta debajo de las piedras. Eggman juntó todo en una montaña sin dejar un centímetro sucio. Pasó un viento nocturno y como so se tratase de mala suerte, desparramó toda la basura otra vez. Eggman furioso descargó su enojo arrojando el palo por el aire, que cayó sobre su cabeza.

Los policias se marcharon, había acabado su turno. No se preocuparon por nada en dejar solo a Eggman. Tenía que recoger otra vez la basura y era mucho. No iría a ningún lado, si intenta escapar otra vez, sería arrestado... Otra vez.

Se detuvo por un momento, tenía hambre y sed. Las autoridades le dejaron una vianda con comida para que pause para recuperar fuerzas. Se sentó en una piedra mientras desenvolvía el sándwich y le dio un gran bocado. Eggman alzó la vista en la hermosa noche despejada, soltando un suspiro al mismo tiempo que veía las estrellas y la luz de la luna alumbrando su rostro.

-Ahhh... A veces siento que te necesito abuelo... Pero... ¿Que demonios?

Eggman pudo divisar que el cielo comenzó a iluminarse. Una bola de fuego venía del espacio. ¿Un cometa? Puede ser ¿Una nave? Tal vez. La bola de fuego impactó detrás de una colina produciendo un temblor hasta levantó una nube de tierra. Eggman no sabía que hacer, si llamar a las autoridades o ver con sus propios ojos que era esa cosa y después avisar. Apartando lo primero, la curiosidad le ganó. Dejo la bolsa en el suelo y se echó a correr. Se puso cuerpo a tierra y sus ojos no lo podían creer.

Había una especie de robot intentando apagar el fuego de la nave en la cual vino. Entró dentro y sacó a dos tripulantes que tenían apariencia humana. Eggman estaba en presencia de algo grande, no sabía si eran de las fuerzas GUN que fallaron una misión espacial o eran seres de otro mundo. Para su suerte, la piedra con la que se apoyaba cedió al igual que él. Caía girando hasta quedar cara a cara con aquella maquina que también, se sorprendió al verlo.

-¡Un hombre/una maquina espacial! -Se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Eggman aún en el suelo retrocedió unos metros atrás, confundido y asustado a la vez. La maquina agitó las manos intentando calmar a aquel sorprendido científico, y eso hizo que riera.

-¡Guau! Cuando las chicas despierten no creerán lo que estoy viendo ahora mismo... ¡Hola habitante humano! Me llamo... Vectorman.

.

.

.

.

Si lo sé, una introducción corta pero con el paso de los capítulos serán largos. Y si, el orbot está de vuelta. Sonic y compañía aparecerán pero el protagonista aquí será Eggman. No se si ya haya esta clase de fic pero quiero creer que seré el primero. Bueno lectores, nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo! ¡Buenas noches!


	2. Chapter 2

Un capitulo nuevo recién sacado del horno! Disfruten de la lectura! Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2: La llegada

-Entonces dímelo otra vez: ¿Eres un orbot que escapó de un mundo dominado por un dictador junto con... Overwatch?

-¡Aja! Ellas dos son miembros de ese equipo. Bahamut aniquiló a la mayoría y ahora... Estamos solos. Bueno, no tanto. Ahora sabemos que en este planeta hay vida. ¿Hay más humanos?

Eggman estaba maravillado con lo que contó aquel orbot. Un hombre conquistó un planeta y con mano dura. El sueño de hacer Eggmanland no era imposible. Si aquel Bahamut lo hizo, él también lo podía hacer, solo que había un inconveniente azulado. Eggman notó que estaba al frente de héroes que pelearon contra ese régimen militar, y tenia que comportarse como un héroe, para llegar a Bahamut y conocerlo en persona.

Vectorman se dio vuelta al ver como sus compañeras se sacudieron y se levantaron después de ese violento aterrizaje. Se quedaron sorprendidas al ver que había vida humana. Se esperaban seres con tentáculos y una lengua indescifrable, pero era una persona normal que hablaba español.

-¿Están bien chicas? ¡Miren! Un hombre como ustedes. -Dijo aún sorprendido el orbot.

-Lo estamos viendo. -Hablo una de ellas.

La que recién habló era alta y robusta, aparentaba tener buen estado físico por los brazos y piernas fuertes. La otra se la notaba débil pero llena de energía interior, era un poco más baja siendo la de tamaño medio.

-Ehh... Vectorman ¿Te fijaste las lecturas? -Dijo la mediana.

-También este planeta gira alrededor del Sol, tienen veinticuatro horas al día, y el oxígeno es un poco mas puro que el de la Tierra. Se marearán a los primeros minutos pero luego se acostumbraran. Hay bacterias comunes, así que un resfriados no viene mal. Les presento a mi amigo... ¿Como te llamabas?

-Soy el doctor Egg... Robotnik. Ibo Robotnik.

-Soy Ana Amari. Ella es Brigitte Lindholm. Nos desmayamos cuando chocamos a este basurero, parece que también tienen problemas ambientales ¿Eh?

Se sacaron sus cascos y Eggman pudo verlas al fin. La muchacha Brigitte se relevó joven con cabellera colorada y pecas en sus mejillas haciéndola parecer una niña. Se sorprendió al ver a la avanzada Ana, tenía un parche en su ojo derecho con piel arrugada, pero eso no le evitaba hacer cosas físicas. Ambas se sacaron sus trajes espaciales hasta quedarse con sus prendas.

-Bueno Robotnik, seguro Vectorman te contó todo y ahora necesitamos informarles a las autoridades de Bahamut y su régimen.

-Si si si, pero eso tendrá que ser mañana señorita Amari. Que tal si... -Eggman suspiró. -¿Vienen a mi casa?

-Espero que tu heladera tenga buena comida, me muero de hambre. -Dijo Brigitte acercándose a él.

-Si si ¿Que esperan? Vámonos.

Los tres viajeros espaciales siguieron al doctor, que disimuladamente miró para ambos lados de la carretera para asegurarse de que ni la policia, la fuerza GUN o Sonic estén ahí para arruinarle el plan. La mujer del parche en el ojo le pareció curioso encontrarse a esta persona en el medio de un basurero.

-¿Y la nave? -Dijo el orbot.

-No se preocupen por ella, si los satélites no lo notaron mucho menos lo harán la ley. Tuvieron suerte en ser yo el que los haya encontrado. -Decía Eggman fregándose sus manos.

.

Los visitantes espaciales se sorprendieron por la zona donde vivía su anfitrión. Era un lugar rodeado de montañas con un vasto bosque de pinos, que con las ramas se hacía difícil ver por donde se pisa. Era de noche y un viento nocturno hizo que las mujeres se refregaban sus brazos. Eggman se detuvo frente a una roca y posó su mano. Una puerta secreta se abrió y dejó paso a sus inquilinos.

Apenas se entró y comenzó a iluminarse. Era un lugar de un científico. Había llaves hasta engranajes, manchas de grasa en el suelo y repuestos oxidados. Y para aumentar la curiosidad, había una mesa con todo tipo de tubos de ensayo con líquidos de todos los colores.

-¿Que clase de científico tiene un lugar así en un lugar tan aislado?

-Uno que le gusta la tranquilidad. -Le respondió Eggman a Ana.

-¿Tienes baterías nuevas? Necesito cambiar las mías. -Dijo el orbot buscando entre los lugares

-¡No te acerques ahí tonto! ¡Tirarás todo! Oh por favor... Ana si quieres ir al baño, está a la izquierda atrás de esa estantería... ¡Deja eso Brigitte!

-¿Que hay aquí? -La pelirroja levantó una lona que ocultaba algo.

-¡ES UN TRABAJO SECRETO! Ehhh... Perdón, es que no suelo traer visitas aquí.

-Si se nota Robotnik... ¿Eres un mecánico? Creo que nos llevaremos bien... ¿Eso es un robot?

-Hay diablos...

Después de haber comido tres platos de carne asada con verduras y agua, y cargar batería, todos se fueron a dormir. Eggman fue el que no pegó los ojos. Se quedó recostado mirando el techo sin interés. ¿Desde cuando era tan amable con las personas? Aún no podía creer lo que hizo, hospedó a unos rebeldes y para completarlo ¡Venían de otra dimensión! Solo para calmar su cabeza, soltó un largo suspiro. Eggman pudo oír unos pasos en el pasillo, se levantó sin hacer ruido mientras agarraba su bata y se colocaba sus pantuflas.

Brigitte se acercó a la lona que ocultaba algún invento del científico, pero sabiendo que era secreto, no lo reveló. Siguió husmeando curiosa hasta toparse con una armadura con quemaduras, que estaba oculta en la oscuridad y debajo de eso, había una foto con tres personas. Una de ellas era Robotnik joven y lad otras dos era una jovencita rubia, y un adulto con el bigote largo que tenía su anfitrión. La pelirroja observó al adulto, tenía puesta la armadura que estaba frente a ella. Lo que más llamó la atención de ese traje, fue un símbolo en el pecho, como si estamparan la cara con los grandes bigotes en el traje.

-Este símbolo... Lo vi antes. -Murmuró ella.

-Si, lo creó mi abuelo. -Dijo Eggman detrás suyo.

-¡Ah! Me asustaste. Si aún desconfías de mi no toqué esa lona.

-Si no pasa nada Brigitte.

-¿Así que era tu abuelo? Era un ¿Héroe? Digo por la armadura. ¿Y la chica?

-Era mi prima.

-¿Está viva? -La pelirroja recibió silencio como respuesta. -Oh lo sien...

-Mi abuelo, Gerald Robotnik, fue un gran científico renombrado con todos los honores y un héroe en la guerra contra los Black Arms. Éste traje fue lo único que rescataron de él. ¡Ah! Y si, lo que de dije recién, eran extraterrestres. Esas cosas mataron a mi prima y Gerald quería vengarla. Pudo hacerlo y también erradicó a esas cosas para siempre, con su vida.

Brigitte soltó un suspiro, se sentía mucho pesar. Eggman veía como la chica agarraba la foto y se la quedó viéndola, recordando que alguna vez, ella sonreía como la niña de la foto.

-Aún recuerdo a lo último que quedaba de mi familia. Si no fuera por ellos, hubiera muerto peleando, pero con ellos a su lado.

-Bahamut ¿Los mató?

-No no... Fue un loco.

Brigitte pasaba si dedo lentamente sobre la foto, sacándole el polvo que tenía. Eggman notó que los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar. Acercó su mano sin pensarlo pero se detuvo en pocos centímetros. No tenía que consolarla, si lo hacía era no había vuelta atrás. Aún tenía el plan de entregar a los rebeldes al coronel Bahamut y así, poder conocerlo y sacar provecho. Se dio media vuelta y regresó a su cama, dejando a Brigitte aún viendo la foto para luego mirar la armadura de Gerald Robotnik.

.

Los satélites de las fuerzas GUN detectaron varios objetos no identificados por el cinturón de asteroides que rodeaba la Tierra. Comunicaciones envió señales de radio pero no respondían. Llamaron a su comandante para advertirle de esos extraños hostiles. Todas las pantallas mostraban las imágenes en vivo de esa hostil visita.

-¿Son nuestros?

-Los militares de Soleanna afirman que no son suyos. Ni las otras capitales, comandante Shadow.

-Los Arms fueron destruidos. El que esté al mando de esa flota espacial, hará una entrada dramática.

-¡Señor! ¡Las naves se acercan! ¡A la capital! ¿Que hacemos?

-¡Activen las alarmas! -Ordenó un superior.

-Desautorizo esa orden... Avisaré a nuestra presidenta Sara... Pero no bajen la guardia. Si disparan, disparamos. -Dijo Shadow seriamente.

Tan rápido como la luz, el erizo oscuro se acercaba a la casa presidencial donde la autoridad femenina se encontraba. La presidenta se ubicaba en su sala de juntas, disfrutando de su desayuno hasta que sus empleados le avisaron de la llegada de Shadow. Éste sin recibir una respuesta, se metió en la sala empujando a los empleados hasta quedarse frente a su presidenta.

-Perdón por interrumpir su desayuno Sar...

-¿Que es lo que pasa Shadow? Tengo una agenda muy apretada y ahora no tengo tiempo de presenciar ejercicios militares.

-Es algo con respecto a eso... Se acerca una flota, al aeropuerto. No sé qué pensar de ellos pero necesito su presencia, ahora.

-¿Esa flota es nuestra?

-No... No lo sé. No es de este mundo.

-¡Uf! Para tranquilizarte voy a ir. Después volveré y desayunaré tranquila.

Como se había dicho, las fuerzas GUN, su comandante y la mismísima presidenta Sara se encontraban parados y expectantes a que las naves espaciales aterricen. La flota descendía coordinadamente como si sus pilotos supieran cada movimiento de sus compañeros. Como toda una flota militar, la nodriza estaba escoltada por naves armadas como para repeler cualquier obstáculo. GUN ese encontraba alerta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso hasta su comandante que no se despegó de la presidenta Sara. La flota descendió completamente, las compuertas se abrieron y hombres armados salieron y se enlistaron para recibir a su superior. De la nave nodriza, bajaba un hombre con casco y de capa, escoltado por una mujer de traje apretado a su hermoso cuerpo, con un rifle en su espalda. Se acercaron mientras aquellos hombres armados lo saludaron. Sara y Shadow esperaron a que esos dos estén cara a cara. Ya estaban en frente, aquel visitante se sacó su casco revelando ser un hombre de pelo medio largo, de bigote y patillas negras. Se quedó viendo al erizo oscuro ya que nunca en si vida vio algo así. Luego enfocó sus ojos en la humana.

-Saludos seres espaciales. Soy el Coronel Bahamut.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
¡Nuevo capítulo! Disfrútenlo :D

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3: Nada es lo que parece

Los rebeldes habían logrado escapar de su régimen con un transportador dimensional, construyéndolo con planos robados. Durante la Batalla de Anubis, en el cielo apareció un agujero negro. Sus enemigos recurrieron a ese medio como su última esperanza de supervivencia. De los tantos aviones que intentaron llegar a ese hoyo, solo uno logro pasar. Los científicos bajo su mando pudieron copiar con exactitud el transportador dimensional, el mismo que usó la resistencia. Y como lo prometió, Bahamut los encontraría.

El coronel y su guardaespaldas personal que aún seguía con el casco, se encontraban sentados en una sala con ventanales que mostraban una ciudad futurista, con una avanzada tecnología que ni Bahamut vio. Luego escucharon unos pasos, era Shadow que se acercaba a ellos sin perder su seriedad. Se quedó parado a metros de los visitantes y ahora, el coronel se concentró en él.

-Por tu expresión veo que nunca viste a un ser como yo. -Dijo el erizo oscuro.

-Estoy acostumbrado a ver máquinas que hablan pero no aun erizo antropomórfico. Las lecturas de mi nave eran ciertas, el oxígeno es mas puro. Estoy mareado. -Dijo el coronel.

-Puedo llamar a los médicos.

-No está bien ¿Shadow? Shadow. Quiero acostumbrarme a esta atmósfera.

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde! No sabía que ropa ponerme para recibirlos. Lo siento. Me llamo Sara, soy la presidenta de Central City. -Se presentó ella mientras se sentaba frente a los seres espaciales.

El coronel se levantó de su silla y extendió su mano. Sara tardó instantes de que se trataba. También hizo lo mismo y se dieron un apretón de manos. Luego de eso, retomaron sus puestos.

-Bueno eh... ¿Quienes son y de donde vienen? -Inició la conversación la presidenta.

-Perdón por aparecer así en su órbita con mi flota, creía que nos recibirían con disparos. Soy el coronel Bahamut, líder supremo de la nueva orden y protector de mi mundo. Estoy buscando unos insurgentes que por ocho años intentaron quitar mi mida y la de mis hombres. Son criminales muy peligrosos. Mi teoría, y la que es muy probable, es que se refugiaron en su planeta con el fin de reclutar un ejército para poder derrocar mi gobierno.

-¿Y como llegaron esos criminales aquí? -Preguntó Shadow a Bahamut.

-Usaron un transportador dimensional, el mismo que usamos para seguirlos. -Dijo la guardaespaldas del coronel. -Lo construyeron para buscar alianzas mas allá de nuestro mundo, pero tuvimos la suerte de encontrar su... Escondite a tiempo. La máquina que habían construido les sirvió para escapar de la ley. -Terminó de hablar mientras se sacaba el casco, revelando su rostro.

-Señores, les presento a mi guardaespaldas y mano derecha, Widowmaker. -Presentó el coronel.

-Que nombre tan... Peculiar. En fin, entonces lo que quiere decir coronel Bahamut es ¿Los insurgentes están merodeando este planeta? -Sara veía como el coronel afirmaba su pregunta. -Si son una amenaza para su mundo como para el mío, entonces debemos aliarnos.

.

El erizo azul, Sonic, estaba mirando las noticias en el televisor de la esquina de un local amigo. No era cualquier local, él podía comer y tomar bebidas cuando quisiera. En cada canal informativo se hacía pública la alianza entre la presidenta Sara con el visitante espacial Bahamut, los motivos eran encontrar a los tres insurgentes mostrados en en pantalla y con sus nombres: Vectorman, Ana Amari y Brigitte Lindholm.

Sonic no podía opinar ante nada el propósito de esa alianza, solo le intrigaba aquel coronel. Su aspecto al igual que su vestimenta imponían inquietud, como esa mujer de piel azulada a su lado.

-¿Viste eso Sonic? Tal vez necesiten de tu ayuda.

-Creo que están ayudando a la gente equivocada... ¡Bueno! ¿Me puedes traer otro pedazo de pastel Amy?

-¿Porqué no azulito? Aquí tienes.

Amy, una erizo al igual que Sonic, adquirió un local con el propósito de poner una pastelería, con su mejor amiga, Cream, una pequeña conejita.

La erizo rosa vio que de la entrada de su local, veía a tres sujetos hablando entre ellos sobre la nueva alianza. Uno era un camaleón serio, otro era un enorme cocodrilo y el último una abeja alegre y enérgica. Saludaron a las dueñas del local y se sentaron junto al erizo azul.

-¿Viste eso? Nos llamaron para encontrarlos. -Dijo el camaleón golpeando la mesa con sus dedos.

-¿Piensan lo mismo que yo? Ese tipo me da mala espina. -Habló el cocodrilo señalando al coronel Bahamut en pantalla.

-Tranquilos chicos, en cuando atrapen a esos "insurgentes" estaremos tranquilos... Eso espero. -Amy murmuró lo ultimo.

.

Eggman junto con sus invitados se prepararon para regresar a la nave. Tenían que recuperar sus armas y la guia de navegación por la que trazaron viaje. El doctor escuchaba murmullos de parte de aquellos visitantes espaciales, no le prestó mucha atención solo levantó el odio cuando escuchó Bahamut. A toda costa quería conocer al coronel que había tomado un mundo por completo. Su ticket era las personas que estaba supuestamente ayudando. Por un momento, sintió una rara sensación que empezó recorriendo su espalda.

-Entonces Robotnik ¿Si eres nieto de un héroe, porque no estás en alguna ciudad? -Dijo el orbot a su lado.

-¿Nos escuchaste hablar? -Le contestó Eggman.

-Ehh ¿Hola? Soy una máquina, escuché que hablaste con Brigitte. Su padre también era tipo un ingeniero, hacía armaduras. Se hubiera llevado bien ustedes dos. Es una lastima que...

-¿Todos perdieron algo importante en su mundo?- -Interrumpió Eggman al orbot.

-Perdí un bien amigo, ella a su familia y a Ana...

-Perdí a mi hija, Robotnik. -Intervino la mujer. -Perdí mas que eso...

Ana Amari adelantó el paso, dejando atrás a los demás. Eggman no era consiente de las pérdidas de sus acompañantes, se sintió atraído sentimentalmente conectado con ellos. Aparentando ser fuerte e imparable, aún sentía la falta de su abuelo y su prima.

Dejando de lado esos sentimientos, Eggman recuperó su postura.

Regresando al basurero, Eggman y los visitantes espaciales subieron la colina donde la nave de ellos había colisionado.

Pasó lo que se temía, soldados del régimen junto con las fuerzas GUN rodearon la nave. La zona se mantenía resguardada por una banda holográfica avisando que nadie podía pasar, excepto gente calificada. Los vigías pudieron ver a los cuatro que al instante salieron corriendo. Los soldados del régimen pudieron rodearlos rápidamente. A punta de pistola, amenazaron con asesinarlos.

-¡Alto!

-¡Manos arriba!

Las fuerzas GUN se habían acercado a los insurgentes, sorprendiéndose también que Eggman estaba con ellos. Al ver a las autoridades, el científico bajó sus manos, atrayendo la atención de los buscados. Eggman se sacudió su ropa y con su reconocida sonrisa, se presentó ante los soldados del régimen.

-Soy el doctor Eggman y les entrego a los que buscaban. -Desde el fondo, se escucharon descargas verbales de parte de los insurgentes que ayudó. -Y quiero ver a su coronel.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Me tardé no? Es que estuve subiendo de nivel cofcofcof :v ¡Bueno! Aquí otro capítulo de este fic. Para los que leen, este fic es una continuación casi directa de otra historia "Overwatch: Las crónicas de Conrad" pero no es necesario leerla, si quieren están invitados. En los capítulos se resume casi todo el fic. Sin mas que decir, disfruten de la lectura!  
(Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños)

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4: ¿Amigos o enemigos?

-¿Como pudimos confiar en él?

-Al final, aquí también hay hombres así.

-Tranquilos chicos. Todo estará bien. -Ana miró a Brigitte y Vectorman con esperanza. Aún esposada.

Los tres insurgentes eran llevados hasta Central City por los soldados del régimen y escoltados por las fuerzas GUN. Como era de esperarse, el coronel Bahamut y su mano dura, lograron seguirlos hasta esta dimensión desconocida para ambos bandos. También lamentaron la fachada de Robotnik, confiaron en él y los traicionó.

Saliendo del vehículo, los rebeldes divisaron un gran edificio con personal militar y las cámaras de los canales informativos. Muchedumbre curiosa observaba como las dos mujeres era llevadas hasta aquel edificio esposadas, y con el orbot que era mantenido con suma importancia, ya que era el más peligroso.

Al final de las escaleras, el mismísimo coronel Bahamut y su guardaespaldas Widowmaker, los esperaban, además del comandante Shadow que se robó las miradas de los insurgentes.

-Hace tiempo le prometí a tu hija que te iba a encontrar... Y así fue.

-Bahamut. -Dijo con rabia Ana. Luego enfocó su mirada a la guardaespaldas. -Y tu Amelie... Sabes lo que te hicieron... Y aún así sigues con él.

-¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Cortarnos la cabeza para que la gente vea el monstruo que eres? -Desafío Brigitte.

-Asesino... Asesino... -Repitió Ana.

-¡EL NO ES LO QUE DICE SER! ¡ES UN... ¡AAAHHG! -Gritó el orbot y rápidamente un soldado lo electrocutó para que se cierre la boca, consiguiéndolo.

Los tres fueron electrocutados y a la vez, perdieron el conocimiento. Fueron llevados al interior del edificio por los soldados, mientras Bahamut y Widowmaker los veían. Shadow mantenía un código con los enemigos, sabía que era necesario castigarlo como animal. Pero dejó de lado ese pensamiento, razonando de que ellos eran de otro mundo y seguramente tenían otra ley.

-¿Que hará con ellos coronel? -Preguntó el erizo oscuro.

-Lo que se hace con un enemigo, Shadow.

-¿Que hicieron para merecer eso? -El coronel no le respondió la pregunta.

Shadow se lo quedó viendo. Widowmaker notó que era momento de marcharse. Se tomó el tiempo para investigar esta ciudad y para sorpresa de ella, la tecnología era muy superior. Si eran descubiertos serían derrotados en unos días u horas.

A la vez que subían las escaleras y dejaban atrás al erizo oscuro, Widowmaker se acercó al coronel Bahamut con intenciones prudentes.

-Señor ¿Como regresaremos a nuestro mundo? Según recuerdo, el transportador dimensional quedó en Egipto, y ambos sabemos que no podemos volver ¿Que hará?

-Si la presidenta Sara no nos envía de regreso, tenemos que esperar a que vengan los demás. Y una cosa más, quiero conocer este mundo un poco mejor. Tienen ventajas bélicas y económicas. Widowmaker, ve con los prisioneros y ¡Ah! ¿Quien los entregó?

-Eh, se hace llamar Eggman pero en realidad su identidad es Ibo Robotnik.

-Hmmm... Que me vea en el aeropuerto.

.

Su plan marchaba excelente. Consiguió entregar a los insurgentes al régimen y ahora era llamado por el mismísimo coronel. Eggman guiado por dos de aquellos soldados, se acercaban a una de las naves con las que vinieron. Bahamut estaba parado ahí, esperando a que el doctor llegara hasta su presencia. Al estar ahí, el coronel les ordenó a sus hombres que lo dejasen solo y éstos obedecieron. Eggman parecía que se encontraba en una entrevista, se puso nervioso al ver que la mano de Bahamut se acercó a su hombro.

-Agradezco tu ayuda al detener a los rebeldes. Soy el coronel Bahamut.

-Si me contaron que era usted y ¿Sabe qué? Lo admiro, usted hizo lo que yo deseo, conquistar un planeta.

-No es una conquista, era un deber. Mi mundo sufría una plaga de corrupción y hambre, y era mi misión como militar defender a las personas. Me informaron de que tú querías tomar este planeta. Y dime Eggman ¿Como lo conseguirías si no tienes ejército?

-Mi IQ supera al de cualquier ser viviente, puedo crear un ejército de máquinas que obedezcan mis ordenes con tan solo decirlo. -Dijo con firmeza el doctor.

-En mis años aprendí que no hay que fiarse de la inteligencia artificial pero si la sabes dominar. Pero y si fallaba ¿Tendrías un plan B?

-Oh si, existen unas piedras con poder inimaginable, pero están vigiladas por una tribu, te recomiendo que los conozcas antes de atacar.

-Interesante... ¿Y si lograbas tu objetivo? ¿Que seguía?

-Eggmanland. Mi rostro en cada lugar, que todos me admiren... ¿Porqué me mira así Bahamut?

El coronel quería marcharse de ahí, se sentía que hablaba con un niño en vez de un científico. Las actitudes de Eggman eran infantiles y sus objetivos eran la aceptación de los demás. No tenía un propósito, solo quería llamar la atención. Bahamut sin despedirse del científico, se encaminó al edificio sin mirar atrás.

-¿Coronel?

-Eres un niño tratando de ser un hombre. No te molestes en impresionarme, solo conseguirás mi desprecio. Te daré un consejo: Aléjate de mi.

-Según esos rebeldes, eres un dictador en tu mundo. Que matas al que no te obedece. Y seguro sabes que las fuerzas GUN y los demás te querrán detener. Mi silencio es caro, coronel. -Dijo Eggman a lo lejos.

-¿A quien le van a creer? ¿A un simple y vulgar villano de poca monta, o a un fiel servidor de la justicia? Parece que se mas de ti que tú de mi. Y otra cosa Eggman... No hagas una estupidez.

Bahamut aún de espaldas se notaba que estaba molesto, sintiendo que perdió tiempo hablando con el doctor. Siguió caminado hasta llegar con su hombres para interrogar a los rebeldes. Eggman se quedó inmóvil, quería creer que no escuchó esas exactas palabras que lo definirían completamente. Era un niño tratando de ser un hombre. Pero este niño, tenía una mente brillante.

-Asi que soy un niño hmmm... Esperó que Vectorman y las chicas me perdonen por lo que les hice... Tengo que hablar con Sonic.

Eggman se echó a correr por el aeropuerto, buscando la salida y así encontrar al erizo azul.

Lo que ninguno de los dos, Bahamut y Eggman al igual que los soldados y las fuerzas GUN se dieron cuenta de que un camaleón entre las sombras, escuchó todo.

.

Widowmaker mojó su cara. El agua corría por cada facción de su rostro hasta caer al lavamanos. Alzó la vista y miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Desde que despertó en esa cama se sentía atrapada, aislada, sola. Bahamut ordenaba asesinar un objetivo y ella sin regañar, ejecutaba el pedido.

Al quitar una vida, su mascara gozaba pero dentro de ella, una sensación que golpeaba su mente, la atormentaba. Tenía la ventaja de estar sola con el coronel, sin Talon o su archienemigo, Deadeye Joe sospechando de ella. Y aún así, no podía hacer nada.

Ana Amari le recordó que se llama o llamaba Amelie. Ni ella sabía quien era. Con tan solo pensar en el destino de los rebeldes, le hicieron suspirar. Dicen que lograron quitar sus emociones cuando la convirtieron en un arma mortal... Dicen. La batalla de Egipto o mejor dicho, la masacre de Egipto era el principio de la verdadera cara del coronel Bahamut. Y este mundo sería testigo si el dictador sigue aquí, y era deber de Widowmaker acelerar las cosas.

-Widowmaker, vaya con los prisioneros. Ordenes del coronel -Dijo un fiel soldado del lado de afuera del baño.

-Ya salgo.

.

Los insurgentes se encontraban encerrados en celdas con barrotes de hierro, como en la tierra pero con un sistema de defensa mortal. Si apoyaban sus manos, eran electrocutados. Ellos veían una silueta femenina acercarse, de forma elegante y llamativa. Widowmaker se hizo presente.

-¿No sientes pena por ti? -Ana habló desde el rincón de la celda. -Tenías una vida espectacular. Un maravilloso esposo y una vida hermosa. ¿Y no recuerdas nada de eso?

-Por supuesto que... No... No recuerdo nada, Amari. -Respondió de manera seria.

-Pfff. -Vectorman se burló de la francotiradora. -No me hagas reír los circuitos francesita. Es imposible que te saquen lo humano.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando entramos en la nave? Estabas ahí con tu rifle. Pudiste jalar el gatillo y matarnos a todos pero solo heriste el hombro de Ian. -Habló Brigitte firmemente. -¿Sabes para que te trajo Bahamut? No es que seas su fiel servidora o su mano derecha no no no, quiere ver si tienes el corazón suficiente para matarnos.

Brigitte tenía razón. Bahamut pudo haber traído a Deadeye Joe, Akande o a todo su ejército pero decidió traerla a ella y un puñado del régimen, y era compatible con lo que dijo la pelirroja. Además de ser parte de una búsqueda, también era una prueba de valor para Widowmaker.

Suspirando, cerró sus ojos y se concentró en permanecer allí haciendo oídos sordos ante las súplicas de los insurgentes. Ana en un rincón de la celda, no perdía las esperanzas para hacer que Amelie retorne.

.

Amy y Cream al igual que Sonic y Tails veían desde sus lugares como el noticiero informaba que los insurgentes fueron capturados con éxito. El erizo azul respiró aliviado al saber que no tenía que ayudar al siniestro coronel en la misión. La puerta de la tienda se abrió bruscamente y la campana colgante avisó que una persona entraba. Era el mismísimo Eggman haciendo que Sonic y Tails tengan que hacer una formación defensiva.

-¡No no no chicos! Vengo en son de paz. -Dijo el doctor alzando sus manos

-¿Que quieres gordito? -Desafío el erizo azul.

-Quiero ofrecerte algo mi querido amigo. Bahamut no es lo que dice ser, es un tirano. Necesito que me ayudes a salvar a los rebeldes.

-¿Que? Te vi en las noticias que los entregaste y ahora ¿Quieres salvarlos? ¿Que tramas Eggman? -Quiso saber Tails encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno... ¿Quieres una rebanada de pastel Eggman? -Preguntó Amy.

-Si y un café... Bueno Sonic presta atención. Se que tenemos una rivalidad eterna pero ahora necesito que acoplemos nuestras fuerzas. Bahamut querrá conquistar el mundo, este mundo, se lo vi en los ojos. No toleraría verlo en la cúspide y viendo como él me ordena mientras está ahí tranquilo con esa mujer violeta.

-Sé que mientes mucho gordito pero por esta vez... Tienes razón, y te ayudaré a expulsar a ese tipo. Además veo algo muy malo en ese Bahamut, algo que me hace cosquillear las rodillas. Okey Eggman ¿Ahora que? -Quiso saber el erizo azul y antes de que el doctor hable, aparecieron el cocodrilo, la abeja y el camaleón.

-Los "insurgentes" están encerrados en el palacio presidencial. Si planean entrar ahí les aseguro que será muy difícil. -Dijo el camaleón acercándose.

-Lástima que no nos pagarán pero será por una buena causa. -El cocodrilo levantó el pulgar.

-Bueno tenemos a Vector, Charmy, Espio, Sonic y yo y... Eggman. -Tails contaba a los muchachos.

-¿Eggman también? -Dijeron al mismo tiempo el trio.

Sonic se refregó su cien. -Si aunque no lo crean... Bueno, si nos ven hablando con Sara o Shadow o con GUN, Bahamut nos matará a todos. Entraremos a lo clásico, salimos del palacio presidencial y... Después vemos. ¡A movernos!

El erizo azul hizo con sus manos un gesto para que el grupo haga un círculo. El plan era simple: Entrar al lugar, buscar a los rebeldes, sacarlos y encontrar la manera de que el mundo se de cuenta que el verdadero criminal es Bahamut.

Eggman consideraba los riesgos de la misión. Él nunca peleó directamente contra un hombre y tenía miedo de salir herido físicamente. Lo que lo motivaba a seguir adelante era ir de frente al régimen y dictar quien mandaba realmente en este planeta... ¿O era otra cosa?

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hello! Buenas tardes y saludos! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo recién sacado del horno! Lean y disfrútenlo!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Disfruten!

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 5: Escape de Central City

¿Eggman rescatando personas? Ni él se lo creía. ¿Es por orgullo? ¿Por honor? ¿Por demostrar que es una amenaza? ¿O en verdad sintió algo por aquellos visitantes dimensionales? Pasaron años en que Eggman habló naturalmente con otro ser, a excepción de Sonic pero no de manera profunda. Brigitte Lindholm fue el pie para sentir algo por alguien. Era joven y enérgica, como Eggman quería seguir siendo. Vectorman era la inteligencia artificial que tanto quería fabricar. Y Ana Amari, perdió lo que más ama y siguió adelante. Es una mujer admirable, fuerte y... ¿Bella? Eggman quería estar de esa forma cuando esté viejo. ¡Lo que debió ser cuando era joven aquella mujer! Es como si sus sueños tuvieran vida.

Aún en su maliciosa mente, Eggman sintió remordimiento cuando fueron arrestados por el régimen del coronel Bahamut. Bahamut... También lo veía como un sueño. Respetado y temido por sus enemigos, con un fiel ejercito y una atractiva francotiradora como guardaespaldas personal, dictador, dueño de un mundo. Lo que diferenciaba de ese infame hombre y los rebeldes, era que no tenía corazón. ¿Donde estaba ese amor hacia sus creaciones? ¿Donde estaba esa pasión por conseguir el éxito? Si la maldad tendría fases, Bahamut sería la oscuridad misma y Eggman sería una nube gris.

La noche se cierne sobre Central City. La seguridad del palacio presidencial era no era muy rigurosa, el equipo pasó por los sensores de movimiento llegando hasta una esquina, en donde ellos formaron un círculo mientras planeaban los pasos seguir.

-Muchachos, ahora viene lo bueno: Tenemos que infiltrarnos hasta llegar a las celdas, rescatar a los rebeldes y luego escapar de la ciudad. Estaremos fritos si nos atrapan en mi casa, así que es mejor esconderse en el bosque. -Dijo el erizo azul.

-Acuérdate que ahora Shadow nos seguirá ¿Como quieres escapar si él estará buscándonos? -Espio habló seriamente.

-Tengo un escondite secreto que ni Shadow ni tú, mi amigo, saben. Podremos escondernos ahí hasta saber que sigue. -Dijo Eggman.

-Entonces es así: Sonic y Eggman entran, nosotros les cuidamos las espaldas, rescatamos a los rebeldes, escapamos con el avión de Tails. Espero que el Tornado aguante. -Habló Vector mirando a cada uno, enfocándose en el doctor.

-Me dijo que le haría unas modificaciones y que no nos preocuparíamos por el peso. -Informó Charmy.

-¿Listos? ¡Ah! Recuerden: No lastimen a los soldados GUN. Golpéenlos si pero no a llegar al extremo. Y con los otros... Intenten que no los vean. -Sonic dijo las últimas palabras.

Ya todo listo, el grupo se encaminó al interior del palacio presidencial.

Siempre cuando entraban al palacio presidencial era para hablar con la presidenta no de trabajo, si no de temas comunes junto con Tails. Ahora tenían que entrar para rescatar los supuestos enemigos del régimen.

Sonic al igual que los Chaotix saltaron y escalaron la pared para introducirse dentro. Eggman se los quedó viéndolos. De su chaqueta roja sacó una pistola con gancho, apuntó a la ventana y disparó. El gancho pasó dentro quedándose enganchado y el doctor comenzó a subir.

-¿Donde estabas gordito? -Le decía Sonic mientras lo veía entrar.

-Gracias por esperarme chicos. -Respondió Eggman.

-Los minutos corren. Vayan ahora. -Espio apuró el paso.

Como se había acordado, los dos equipos se dividieron. Los Chaotix vigilarían el movimiento de los guardias y el erizo azul junto con el doctor, llegarían hasta los prisioneros.

.

Los insurgentes perdieron la fe. Ellos eran lo último de la resistencia que quedaba vivo. Overwatch no existía ni los Hard Corps tampoco, ya no había nadie quien los salvaría. Pasaban los minutos imaginando como el coronel Bahamut los eliminaria. Por alguna razón, el infame dictador podría haberlos asesinado apenas los encontró, pero no lo hizo. Era para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones o tendría un siniestro plan.

Vectorman, el orbot, veía su marcador de batería. Estaba casi por apagarse, necesitaba el Sol para recargarse. Si tan solo tendría sus cañones de energía instalados.

Brigitte al igual que Ana, sintieron una estaca en su pecho cuando fueron entregadas al régimen por Eggman, el sujeto que compartió hogar con extraños. ¿Que le vieron que confiaron en él? No pensaron que era malvado. Ibo Robotnik, o Eggman como lo llaman aquí, no era malo.

-¿Como creen que nos matarán?

-Vectorman. -Brigitte intentó callar al orbot.

-¿Quieres cerrar esa boquita? Por lo menos intenta mantenerte positivo. -Habló Ana en un rincón.

-Solo dije lo que pienso, no es por nada pero presiento que no vamos a salir de...

El orbot dejó de hablar. Las chicas tambien. Los tres escucharon pasos que provenían del pasillo. Se pasmaron al ver a un animal antropomórfico de color azul cambiando con toda naturalidad, ignorando la sorpresa de los rebeldes.

-Guau, este planeta se está poniendo cada vez más raro... ¿Que eres, una rata? -Vectorman fue el primero en hablar.

-Eso ofende maquinola. Soy Sonic el erizo, y el mas rápido. Venimos a sacarlos de aquí.

-¿Venimos? -Ana se puso de pie.

Eggman apareció por detrás de Sonic. Bastó solo con mirarlo para que el doctor se mantenga atrás del erizo.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿No hiciste suficiente ya? -Habló enojada Brigitte.

-Ehhh lamento mucho lo que les hice pero ahora queridos amigos, tenemos un enemigo en común.

-¿Tienes las agallas para decirnos amigos? Voy a golpearte Eggman. -Ana amenazó con su puño.

-¿Me permiten? Ustedes tres deberían dejar esa energía para escapar y tu gordito ¡Sal de atrás mío por favor! Has lo tuyo. -Sonic se corrió a un lado.

El doctor se acercó a la computadora que mantenía cerrada las celdas electrificadas. Tecleó por unos segundo y las puertas se abrieron. Los rebeldes estaban libres. Charmy se acercó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban, los visitantes se sorprendieron al verlo pero viendo ya al erizo Sonic, este mundo tendría más vida que revelar.

-¡Hola chicos! Sonic Sonic, Tails me avisó por radio que subamos al techo.

-¿Espio y Vector?

-¡Están conteniendo a los soldados de ese coronel! ¡Nos quieren asesinar!

Viendo la preocupación de la abeja, Sonic apuró el paso. Los rebeldes salieron de sus celdas para luego quedarse viendo fijamente al doctor, que bajó la mirada. Se sintió culpable por ganarse una confianza que no merecía. Luego, Vectorman, Brigitte y Ana intentaron seguir el paso del erizo azul. Charmy los perseguía por detrás. Eggman se quedó solo. No era momento de reflexionar, ahora su vida al igual que la de Sonic y los demás estaba en riesgo.

Vector lanzó por los aires a un soldado que intentó matarlo usando un cuchillo instalado en su arma de fuego. Espio se metió en el medio del combate, golpeando a los enemigos a la misma vez, manteniendo una distancia segura. Nunca vieron una violencia tan salvaje en sus vidas ¿De que mundo venían estos hombres? ¿Fueron humanos alguna vez? Se sabía que la guerra puede cambiar tu alma pero estos sujetos perdieron todo. Si estos soldados era así, toparse con Bahamut sería suicidio.

Una estela azul noqueó a esos soldados. Sonic se percató de que las fuerzas GUN no estaban aquí. ¿Porqué el régimen estaría vigilando un edificio privado?

-Esto no pinta bien. -Murmuró el erizo azul.

-¡Menos mal que llegaste a tiempo! ¿Pudieron rescatar a los rebeldes? -Dijo el cocodrilo aún recuperándose de la pelea.

-Si ahí vienen ¡Vamos al techo!

Como un enjambre de abejas, soldados del régimen aparecieron aumentando su número. No había tiempo para pelear, ahora era momento para escapar de la ciudad. Sonic liderando el grupo, habían llegado hasta el techo del palacio presidencial. Helicópteros de las fuerzas GUN con sus faros los alumbraban. El régimen no se quedaba atrás, con una de sus naves. Los artilleros disparaban sin dudar a todo el grupo, incluyendo al erizo y los Chaorix.

-Aquí Shadow, ordeno que detengan el fuego. -Dijo por radio.

-¡Nos atacaron e incluso intentaron eliminarnos! ¡Ayudaron a los rebeldes a escapar! -Contestó un soldado por la misma plataforma.

-¡¿Que?! -Dijo sorprendido el erizo oscuro.

Un avión escarlata surcaba los cielos esquivando los edificios con impresionantes maniobras aéreas. Sonic pudo reconocer la maquina, Tails con el Tornado, la única salvación se acercaba.

-¡Charmy Charmy! Soy yo Tails, tienen que hacer todo lo posible por subir al Tornado ¡No puedo detenerme! ¡Nos van a seguir!

-¡Pero no tenemos nada para subir amigo! -Gritó la abeja.

-Yo tengo esto.

Eggman mostró su pistola con el gancho. El único que podía aguantar todo un peso era Vector pero estaba cansado por la pelea reciente. El orbot tomó la pistola y dijo:

-¡Cuando me enganche del avión, me agarran de la mano, haremos una cadena! -Todos asentaron al plan de Vectorman.

El Tornado bajó hasta una altura favorable, estaba casi cerca del palacio presidencial. Ahora él era el blanco del regímen y de GUN. Tails se mantenía enfocado en salvar a toda costa a Sonic y demás. Las balas rozaban su cuerpo hasta algunas impactaron en el avión. El medidor de gasolina disminuía rápidamente, ahora tenía que hacer lo imposible para que la misión de rescate se cumpla.

El Tornado estaba a punto de pasar por encima del grupo. Vectorman apuntó y disparó, el gancho salió quedando incrustado en el ala izquierda. El orbot tomó de la mano a Vector, y éste agarró a Eggman y éste le confió la mano a Ana, y Brigitte fue la última. Espio junto con Charmy y Sonic no tuvieron problema en subir al avión, ellos de un salto y la abeja volando.

Desde la nave, Widowmaker activó la mira de su tecnológico rifle. Nunca en su vida como la temida francotiradora falló un tiro. Jalando del gatillo se llevaría a Vectorman y los demás caerían al vacío. La voz del coronel Bahamut le ordenó que no dispare. ¿Que no dispare? Hace unos momentos los quería muertos y ahora los deja escapar ¿Había alguna razón? Solo Widowmaker dejó salir un suspiro al no tener que usar su rifle.

La misión tu éxito, los rebeldes habían sido salvados. Central City ahora sería una boca de lobo si se quedaran. Si se esconderían en la tienda de pasteles de Amy y Cream pondrían sus vidas en peligro aunque pensándolo bien, ya están metidas en esto. Eggman a los gritos le recomendó a Tails de que vaya a su escondite secreto.

-¡Pero si destruimos todos tus lugares Eggman! -Contestó de la misma forma el zorro.

-¡Todos no!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con el gordito! -Agregó el orbot.

Tras unos momentos de vuelo, llegaron a la guarida secreta del doctor. Tails y Charmy escondieron el Tornado poniéndole encima arbustos y ramas con hojas para que sea difícil de encontrar. Dentro del lugar, se encontraba el resto descansando después de esa aventura. El cocodrilo movía sus manos para desaparecer el dolor por la fuerza que tuvo que usar al aguantar a cuatro personas por el aire. Brigitte se le acercó y vendó sus manos mientras las masajeaba de una manera que el dolor disminuía un poco.

-Es la primera vez que toco un cocodrilo. -Dijo ella.

-¿En tu mundo hay cocodrilos? ¿Y son guapos como yo?

Brigitte rio por el buen humor de Vector. -Si hay pero estos no hablan y si pasas por su territorio te intentarán comerte. Y no son nada guapos.

-Gracias por eso eh...

-Soy Brigitte Lindholm, ella es Ana Amari y ese orbot es Vectorman.

-Creo que se hará difícil pronunciar ese nombre. También me llamo Vector.

-Bueno la diferencia es que el es una maquina con mucha boca y tú un cocodrilo... ¿Te siguen doliendo las manos?

-No no tanto, gracias pelirroja.

Brigitte golpeó el hombro del cocodrilo y preguntó si alguien necesitaba atención médica. Eggman levantó la mano. Ella se quedó de brazos cruzados, aún no podía creer que en este lugar confió en él y luego traicionara esa confianza, entregándola al coronel Bahamut. Molesta le dijo que se sentara pero la mano de Ana lo detuvo.

-Eggman... Tu premio por habernos salvado...

El doctor recibió un derechazo de la mujer, haciéndolo retroceder por el dolor en su nariz. Notó que su guante blanco se tornaba rojizo, era sangre ¡De su nariz! Eggman nunca recibió uno de esos golpes por parte de nadie. Aguantó explosiones, derrumbes, caídas pero ese golpe me dolió más que físicamente. Hasta Sonic hizo un gesto de dolor al ver ese derechazo. Por un momento Brigitte quería ayudarlo al igual que Vectorman pero sabían que se lo merecía por lo que hizo.

-Guau eh eh... Traeré agua... También voy a ver que hay de comer en la heladera... Permiso gordito. -Sonic se alejó de ahí.

-Te ayudo erizo. -Espio lo acompañó al igual que el cocodrilo.

.

La presidenta Sara no podía ver lo que sus héroes favoritos habían hecho: Violaron la seguridad de un edificio, golpearon a los visitantes dimensionales y ayudaron a esos rebeldes a escapar. Bahamut tenía razón, eran una amenaza. En plena noche se organizó un comité con el comandante Shadow de GUN y con el coronel Bahamut y las demás presencias policiales y militares de Central City por el tema de los rebeldes.

-Señores tenemos un problema: Hace unas horas el palacio presidencial fue testigo de un ataque que ni yo me lo creo. Sonic, nuestro amado Sonic junto con Eggman y los detectives Charmy, Espio y Vector, ayudaron a esos rebeldes a escapar. Esas personas vienen de otro mundo, de otra dimensión y éste hombre a mi lado, Bahamut, es el encargado de capturarlos. Se los considera extremadamente peligrosos. Por la mañana avisaré a Soleanna y las demás naciones de esta amenaza.

-¿Que haremos si llegamos a tener contacto? -Preguntó un oficial de policía.

-Por la violencia que usaron en los soldados del coronel Bahamut... Usen fuerza letal. Sonic se a vuelto un enemigo y quiero que esto termine.

La orden se había ejecutado ¿Usar armas de fuego contra el erizo azul? ¿Los detectives? ¿Eggman? La presidenta Sara se encontraba muy asustada por su bienestar. Shadow cuestionó la radical decisión pero ordenes son ordenes. Bahamut luego de eso se marchó de la junta para dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Widowmaker lo esperaba en una esquina del pasillo donde descansaba su espalda. Veía como el coronel se acercaba a ella notando que algo lo puso contento. Bahamut miró a su guardaespaldas con determinación.

-Tenemos trabajo Widowmaker.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

¡Uf! Hola amigos, perdón si es demasiado corto el capitulo pero tuve unos dias tristes. Dejando de lado todo lo malo, les traigo un nuevo capitulo.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
¡Disfruten de la lectura!

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 6: ¿Sabes el camino?

Un nuevo dia emergía, todos estaban de pie y fue Charmy junto con Tails los que prepararon el desayuno. Eggman les prestó la cocina y loa víveres que tenía en la heladera. Había leche, huevos, un poco de manteca, un pedazo de carne a medio comer. En la alacena había pan, galletas bajas en grasa, azúcar, café, sal, miel. Teniendo unas amigas con una tienda de pasteles, Tails se puso un gorro de cocinero y junto con la abeja, preparaban el desayuno.

Brigitte con Espio reparaban la fuga de combustible que tenía el Tornado tras pasar por toda una balacera y haber aguantado mucho peso. Tenían suerte en el lugar donde se encontraban, les daría mucho trabajo al régimen y a GUN de encontrarlos con tanta vegetación y arboleda rodeando el escondite de Eggman.

Sonic y Vector estaban al tanto de la situación por Ana. Ella les contó todo, de donde eran, que eran y como terminaron aquí. Fue un respiro haber escapado de la Masacre de Egipto, solo lamentaban las incontables bajas que hubo ahí, incluyendo Fareeha Amari, la hija de la ex capitana de Overwatch, su tesoro mas preciado.

El doctor Eggman por otra parte, se encontraba en su taller rodeado de sus inventos por terminar y sus herramientas. Éste agarró una llave francesa para ajustar unas tuercas y finalizar con la actualización del orbot, ahora Vectorman tenía nuevos cañones de energía instalados.

-A ver cafetera, apunta a esa lata. -Dijo Eggman señalando el objeto posado en una mesa.

Vectorman apuntó y disparó. Se llevó más que la lata, también un poco de la mesa y pared.

-Creo que hay que calibrar un poco más ¿No crees? -Opinó la máquina.

-Serviría si estas rodeado pero también es peligroso. No queremos lastimar a nadie mas. Okey, continuemos.

-Oye... Te aguantaste muy bien el golpazo de Ana, pensé que ibas a llorar como niñita.

-Me aguante las ganas. -Eggman rió tras confesarse.

-Pero quiero que seas franco Eggman ¿Porqué hiciste eso? Nos diste refugio y luego nos entregaste ¿Que fue lo que te hizo cambiar?

-La verdad... Vectorman... No lo sé. Eh hecho tantas cosas que no me doy cuenta si son buenas o malas.

-¿Fue Ana la que te hizo recapacitar?

-¡¿Que?! No seas idiota maquina. -Eggman tenía unos enormes bigotes pero eso no impedía su rubor en sus mejillas.

-Desde el espacio se nota que te gusta, no me culpo, a mi me agradaba estar acompañado de una chica pero ella era humana y yo una maquina parlante, y no era para mi. Muy egocéntrica y melodramática perooo, buena amiga.

-¿Está viva?

-Espero que si... Volviendo al tema gordito, Ana es muy...

-... ¿Acaso quieres que te desactive Vectorman? -Eggman soltó un suspiro. -La verdad es que... Bahamut no me conoce, y quiero mostrarle quien manda aquí. Nadie puede venir y quitarme el puesto de villano, yo soy malo... Malo...

-Pero si recién... Hmmm... Con el Eggman que esté hablando ahora, espero que decida muy bien el bando a elegir. En estos momentos ni tu ni yo estamos a salvo, Bahamut es más peligroso de lo que parece, y el si es malo... Muy malo...

.

Amy Rose tenía su mejor sonrisa para ocultar sus nervios, es mismísimo coronel junto con Shadow y la mujer de piel morada se encontraban en su tienda de pasteles. El erizo oscuro interrogaba a la muchacha por el paradero de Sonic y los rebeldes. Ella juró que no iba a dar información sobre pero Shadow sabía que mentía. Widowmaker notó que una conejita se asomaba por el marco de la puerta, ella se acercó y se arrodilló al verla.

-Hola nenita. -Dijo la francotiradora.

-Hola.

-¿Me puedes mostrar la cocina? Quiero ver como hacen los pasteles.

Widowmaker sabia que esta situación no era para que niños vieran, en cualquier momento Bahamut interrogaría a Amy a su manera y se cansaría de tanto show. La pequeña conejita invitó a la mujer al lugar, alejándose del coronel y la situación.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Cream.

-Es... Lindo. Te queda. -Ella trató de calmarla. -¿Puedes darme un poco de ese pastel de ahí?

-Tenga... ¿Y como se llama usted? -Preguntó Cream al verla comerse un pedazo del pastel.

-¿Yo? Yo me llamo... ¿Como me llamaba? -Widowmaker murmuró lo último. -Eh perdón es que tener este tipo de trabajo se me hace muy difícil recordar cosas menores.

-Pero un nombre es muy importante ¿Acaso se olvidó como se llama? Cuando quiero acordarme de algo lo escribo en la palma de mi mano.

-Ame... ¡Ah! Amelie. Me llamo Amelie.

-Es bonito nombre, como usted.

Widowmaker sintió que sus labios se arquearon ¿Era una sonrisa? Tocó con sus dedos el gesto facial espontáneo que ella no pudo controlar. Ella se puso de pie volviendo a su postura dejando el trozo de pastel en la mesa y acto seguido, regresó con el coronel. Cream tomó la porción a medio comer y la guardó en la heladera, por si la mujer morada quería terminar de ingerirlo.

Shadow escuchaba las idas y vueltas de Amy, Sonic esto, Sonic aquello. Mientras ella seguía hablando, con prudencia miró a Bahamut que devoró un brownie y tiró la servilleta en el suelo. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantar el papel y tirarlo donde corresponde. Así que Shadow fue el que lo hizo. Regresando con Amy, el erizo oscuro volvió a preguntar.

-¿Sabes donde pueden o pudieron haber ido Sonic y los rebeldes?

-Shadow no sé nada, lo siento mucho si no puedo ayudar.

Bahamut se interpuso en el medio. -Escucha eh ¿Amy? Amy, sé que estás mintiendo y se te nota. Dime la verdad y no tontees conmigo, yo no soy Shadow para que me hagan eso.

El erizo oscuro estaba listo ante cualquier acto de agresión. Amy tragó saliva al ver la mano de aquel hombre acercarse a su rostro. Su dedo corrió los mechones rosas que se ponían delante de los ojos de ella, soltó un suspiro.

-Lo único que sé es que fueron al bosque... Nada mas...

-¿Lo juras?

-Si... Bahamut... -Ella se tensó.

-Okey, okey... Widowmaker, agarra a los mejores hombres y adelántate, yo iré luego. Shadow, quiero un mapa de todos los lugares que rodea Central City y Amy... Gracias por su colaboración.

Sin mas nada que hacer, Bahamut y Widowmaker salieron de la tienda. Los soldados bajo su mando comenzaron a movilizarse tras oír las siguientes instrucciones. Shadow antes de salir, miró a Amy.

-Seguro están a salvo, tengo el presentimiento de que irán con Knuckles. Y espero encontrarlos primero.

-Shadow ¿De que lado estás?

-Del mío Amy.

El erizo oscuro salió de la tienda y al igual que Bahamut, movilizó a sus hombres.

.

Después de haber desayuno, el grupo se dispuso a trazar el siguiente paso. La presidenta Sara está bajo los engaños del coronel Bahamut. Shadow no querría ayudar a un grupo de supuestos rebeldes. Solo quedaba acudir al único amigo que quedaba, Knuckles el equidna rojo. La única manera en que podrían ganarle al dictador dimensional es que Knuckles sea el que hable con Sara y las demás naciones, y así revelar al verdadero enemigo. Liderando al clan equidna, también serían protegidos por ellos.

-Pero Sonic ¿No crees que sería una mala idea en meter a Knuckles en esto?

-¿Tienes otro plan Eggman? Yo opino que vayamos con él, además no lo veo hace tiempo.

-Alguien tiene que adelantarse para avisarle ¿No creen? -Dijo Tails comiendo galletas.

-Si tienes razón, tenemos que organizarnos bien. -Habló el cocodrilo Vector.

-Una pregunta ¿Quien es Knuckles? -Preguntó Ana por lo bajo a Espio.

-Es un equidna no muy amigable. -Le contestó el camaleón.

-¡Bueno todos escuchen! Tails y Charmy junto con Vectorman tendrán que ir a Sky Sanctuary a decirle a Knuckles lo que está pasando aquí. Eggman, Espio, las chicas, Vector y yo iremos a pie... Oh, como odio caminar. Tenemos que llegar antes que nos encuentren Shadow o peor... ¿Listos? - Sonic se puso firme.

-¡Vamos! -Gritaron todos al unísono.

El grupo ya estaba decidido, el camino a Sky Sanctuary era largo y tardarían casi una semana si van a un ritmo moderado. Llegarían mas rápido con el Tornado pero sería muy peligroso exponerse en el cielo, y aún mas si son prófugos. Agarraron provisiones y salieron del escondite. Ya el zorro y la abeja agarraron al orbot y fueron alejándose volando con la precaución de no ser vistos por GUN o por el régimen. Los demás sabían pelear a excepción de Eggman. El doctor buscó entre sus herramientas alguna cosa capaz de salvarle la vida. Encontró armas laser, no era lo que esperaba pero en este caso era eficiente.

-Lastima que mi rifle quedó confiscado.

-Sería de gran ayuda. -Brigitte le habló.

-¡Chicas! Esperen... Tengan. -Eggman se acercó. -Son pistolas de energía, pueden llegar a neutralizar por si nos llegamos a topar con Shadow o Bahamut.

-Gracias Eggman... Brigitte.

-¿Si?

-Adelántate con el resto, te seguimos luego.

La pelirroja se alejó de ella y del doctor, como había dicho los demás ya estaban caminando al destino. Somo quedaron Eggman y Ana atrás del grupo. El doctor sentía que venía un discurso de parte de la mujer egipcia, y rezaba para que no sea otro derechazo como el de anoche.

-Eggman, te oí hablar con Vectorman. Parece que ustedes se llevan bien.

-Ojalá mis futuras creaciones sean como él.

-Espero que decidas en que bando quieres estar, solo lo digo y... Gracias.

-¡Ay no!

Eggman se cubrió con sus brazos pero no recibió ningún golpe. Ana solo le palmó el hombro. Nunca recibió esa clase de gestos, solo abucheos y una que otra paliza de parte de Sonic pero esas palmadas... Le gustaron. Retrasando a la normalidad, Eggman notó que Ana y los demás ya estaban lejos, luego él se unió al grupo.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

¡Holaaa! Buenas tardes a todos. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic.  
Con respecto a varias dudas que vi, voy a contestarlas. Vectorman es ese personaje de sega si jaja. Los personajes de GTA no aparecerán... Aquí no. Y Silver y Blaze aparecerán más adelante. Tal vez en la segunda parte. Sin mas nada que decir ¡Disfruten de la lectura!  
Pd: Todavía no hice el fic de"Yo opto por el mal" jaja, está en borrador todavía.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 7: Alianza

Bahamut se sintió como un idiota. Amy le dijo que los rebeldes están en el bosque pero este planeta, la mayoría era bosque. Al igual Widowmaker se sintió con los ojos vendado, no sabría por donde empezar a buscar. Shadow en cambio sabia hacia donde se dirigían, no quería que el coronel y sus tropas invadan el hogar de aquel equidna. Se limitó a frenarlos y se determinó a encontrarlos primero, vivos como tiene que ser.

Shadow también se dio cuenta que Bahamut no era lo que decía ser. Al igual que Sonic seguramente, quería evitar la guerra con el hombre dimensional. Los rebeldes era el problema del coronel y así lo quería mantener. Sacrificaría tres vidas para salvar a su mundo. Le remordería la conciencia pero puede vivir con eso.

El erizo oscuro entregó un mapa con todos los puntos donde podría llegar Sonic y los demás a acampar. El coronel ordenó como había dicho formar dos grupos de búsqueda. Uno lo lideraría él y otro su francotiradora personal. Shadow sospechó de un pequeño grupo de soldados que se encontraban en Central City. Como el nuevo comandante de GUN, advirtió a sus hombres de ese movimiento.

Por otra parte, el grupo compuesto por el erizo azul, Sonic, Eggman, las agentes de Overwatch Brigitte y Ana, los detectives Vector y Espio, habían encontrado un claro lo suficientemente perfecto para descansar un rato. Los pájaros bebían agua del lago mientras el cocodrilo pescaba la comida. Espio y las chicas se encargaban de prender el fuego con la leña mientras Sonic acercaba piedras para sentarse alrededor de la fogata.

-¿Ya habrán llegado los otros? -El doctor preguntó mientras se acercó al grupo.

-Seguramente están a medio caminó ¿Vectorman puede volar? -Dijo Sonic.

-No pero puede planear. Gira sus brazos como hélices. -Ana habló con las ramas en las manos.

-Gordito ven aquí me gustaría que ayudes un poco. Te voy pasando lo que pesqué. -El cocodrilo señaló los pescados a su lado.

-¿Pescado? ¿No hay otra cosa? -Eggman parecía un niño cuando se quejó.

-Hmm Yo quiero una docena de chili dogs bien cargados con papas fritas y un vaso de gaseosa de medio litro ¡Ah espera! No hay ninguna tienda de comida rápida por aquí. Voy a comer pescado, como todos. -El erizo se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

Fue una pregunta tonta en pedir algo de mejor calidad en el medio de la nada, Eggman tenia el alimento a su alrededor pero no lo veía. El bosque era muy rico en frutas, así que fue Espio el que trajo la comida natural.

Luego de recuperar fuerzas, el grupo continuó caminando. Pasaron por un prado de pastos verdes y rocas con la naturaleza envolviéndolas con las raíces. Ana y Brigitte era un espectáculo volver a ver verde.

Ahora el camino se volvió peligroso. Para evadir a sus perseguidores, tuvieron que arriesgar aún más sus vidas pasando por un empinado risco y aumentando la adrenalina, una lluvia mojaba el camino y si caían, un rio los llevaría hasta una cascada.

-¡Fíjense por donde se agarran! -Advirtió Sonic liderando el grupo.

-La lluvia no ayuda mucho. ¡¿Están bien todos?! -Le preguntó Espio a los demás.

-¡No soy bueno en esto!

-Con ese peso gordito obviamente. -Murmuró Sonic al escuchar al doctor.

-¿Que dijiste enano azul? -Eggman agitó su mano.

-¿Quieren dejar de pelear? ¡La lluvia está aumentando! -Ana gritó por detrás.

-¡Muévanse! ¡AAHH!

Brigitte no tuvo éxito en agarrarse. El grupo se alarmó al ver que la pelirroja se encontraba sosteniéndose de una raíz saliente, y las piedras que caían aumentaban el riesgo de muerte.

-¡Estoy bien!

-¿Bien? ¡Estás a punto de morirte! -Vector buscó la manera de subir a Brigitte.

-¡Eggman tu gancho!

-¡Me lo olvidé en el taller, Sonic!

-Cuando más lo necesitas... ¡Tengo una idea! Vector, agárrame de los pies ¡Ahora!

-Si tu idea es engancharte erizo... -Espio sintió bajo sus pies que las rocas se movieron. -Ahora sería buen momento...

El rio conducía hasta una cascada donde desembocaba en afiladas piedras como agujas, que cortarían y quebrarían a una persona en segundos y todo el grupo estaba a punto de experimentar un inmenso dolor, o ver la muerte.

Todos cayeron a las frías aguas, ni siquiera Sonic pudo saltar para salvarse. Aún en la desesperación, Espio recordó la idea del erizo azul, hacer una cadena y ahora era un bien momento. El camaleón tomó de la mano a Sonic y el resto acercándose lograron ejecutar el plan.

-¡EGGMAN! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁS?! -Gritó a todo pulmón Vector sosteniendo al resto del grupo.

-Oh mierda... ¡Ahí va! -Ana se soltó para rescatarlo.

-¡Oh no! ¡Espio salta sobre mi hasta la orilla y busca una rama! -Dijo el cocodrilo tratando de respirar.

El doctor no respondía a los gritos de la mujer, ni siquiera se movía y las piedras lo golpeaban con fuerza. ¿Estaba vivo? Ana logró con esfuerzo atraparlo antes que caía a su muerte.

-Grrnn ¡Esta inconsciente! ¡NO AGUANTARÉ MUCHO!

Ana al aferrarse a las piedras sentía que su fuerza disminuía, el agua aumentó su velocidad mojando aún más el único lugar donde se sostenía. Espio ya en tierra, mientras corría hasta ellos tomó una rama y la acercó hasta que sintiera el estirón. Ana se aferró con toda su fuerza y el camaleón los atrajo a la orilla.

-¡Voy por los otros! -Exclamó el camaleón.

Eggman tenía su ropa desgarrada con manchones de sangre, las piedras lo habían golpeado violentamente. La mujer lo puso boca arriba y comenzó a apretar su pecho varias veces, y al no tener respuesta, ella tapó la nariz del científico, acercó sus labios dándole respiración boca a boca.

-Respira Eggman respira...

-¿Que le pasó Ana? -Brigitte preguntó a su lado mientras recuperaba aire.

-Ufff cuando se entere que besó una chi ¡Auch! -Sonic recibió un ligero golpe del cocodrilo.

Ana volvió a repetir la secuencia y al momento, Eggman escupió el agua que tenía dentro suyo en la cara de Sonic.

-Que asco...

-Te lo mereces. -Espio dijo al lado de Sonic.

-Menos mal que estás bien ¡Ana te salvó la vida! -Brigitte se acercó aún recuperándose.

Eggman volvió a la misma posición pero ahora consciente. Entre sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones sintió que su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de la mujer que le salvó la vida, aún sabiendo que traicionó su confianza. En estos momentos recordó que se tenía que decir una palabra para agradecer un gesto o un favor. Pasó unos minutos y luego esa palabra dominó su boca. Miró a Ana a los ojos a través de sus anteojos rotos.

-Gracias... Ana...

-... De nada.

-Esto es... Incómodo. -Murmuró Sonic y las miradas de Espio, Vector y Brigitte se clavaron en él.

.

Al igual que en la Tierra, este mundo tendría criminales. Widowmaker por órdenes del coronel tenía la misión de buscar a la peor escoria de cada rincón de este nuevo planeta para ellos. Shadow y sus fuerzas GUN no ayudaban mucho con el trabajo y si Bahamut quería la victoria, necesitaba forjar alianzas inquebrantables.

La francotiradora sin compañía tendría que tratar con un cazador de tesoros escondido en un lugar recóndito. Con un vehículo del régimen, pudo localizar la zona arenosa donde ese tipo vivía. Se bajó de la camioneta y se adentraba en el desierto caluroso.

Sintió una presencia merodeando su posición como tratando de estudiarla, como ella misma lo haría. Cargó su rifle y rápidamente se dio vuelta, teniendo a ese cazador de tesoros y al igual, estaba armado con un revólver. Era de mediana altura como aquel erizo oscuro y los demás animales antropomórficos que vio. Éste hizo un gesto como disfrutando al ver la figura femenina.

-Hola piernas largas.

-Ush. ¿Tú eres esa comadreja...

-Soy Nack, preciosa. ¿Tú vienes con esos tipos del cielo? -Preguntó el tal tipo.

-Si ¿Como lo sabes? -Dijo Widowmaker bajando el rifle.

-Jeje tengo oídos por todos lados. Así que... ¿Que busca una dama tan hermosa como tú? -Preguntó Nack también bajando su arma.

-El coronel Bahamut necesita de tu servicio, y está dispuesto a pagarte mucho.

-Espero que ese mucho sea lo que estoy viendo.

Widowmaker puso su dedo índice en el gatillo de su rifle. -Contrólate.

-Perdón, no estoy acostumbrado a ver mujeres como tú por aquí. Okey déjame concertarme... ¿Que quiere ese Bahamut?

-Escuchó que existen piedras de gran poder en este lugar, y las necesita. Para mantenerte al tanto, Bahamut está buscando enemigos y sospecha que van tras esas cosas. ¿Sabes donde pueden estar?

-¡Uf! Tiene que tener un ejército para tenerlas. El clan equidna las protege con sus vidas. Pero si Eggman pudo robarlas ¿Que diferencia hay con eso? Seguramente me quieren para guiarlos. Hmmm... Podría pero el precio subirá drásticamente si el líder de los equidnas y su clan nos intentan asesinar.

-Ten seguro que tendremos contacto. Se te pagará con oro y tendrás beneficios si cumples con tu trabajo.

-Bueno ¿Cuando empezamos? ¡Ah! ¿Como te llamas? Necesito saberlo ya que trabajaremos juntos. -Nack sonrió quedándose viendo de arriba a abajo a la mujer.

-Ame... Widowmaker. Soy Widowmaker. Y no me mires así, o Bahamut tendrá que darte seguro médico.

La francotiradora se adelantó con dirección al vehículo mientras ponía su rifle en su espalda. Nack le tomó tiempo en reaccionar, y para no tener mas problemas, silbó por lo bajo.

-Que mujer.

Luego de eso, el cazador de tesoros se dirigió a la camioneta.

.

Bahamut bajo el radar de Shadow y GUN, se dirigió a una cueva, escondida en lo más profundo de los ojos de todos. Tenía muy poca información sobre la persona que iba a ver en estos momentos. Eran despreciados por su comportamiento violento y salvaje. Según la información, eran mercenarios, como su mano derecha Deadeye Joe. Que seguro también eran sádicos como su hombre.

Con su linterna, el coronel saltó de piedra en piedra hasta internarse en lo más oscuro de la cueva. Unos rugidos se hacían escuchar por todos lados y al mismo tiempo, las antorchas se prendieron. Aquellos seres antropomórficos de pelaje blanco y negro, rodearon a Bahamut con lanzas afiladas con intenciones violentas. Él sabía tratar con gente así, y tenía una persona con las mismas actitudes en otra dimensión.

Como todo grupo de animales, tenían leyes animales. El coronel tomó una de las lanzas y arrojó a ese ser por los aires para luego empezar una pelea. Esquivaba el filo con gran habilidad para demostrar que él era el jefe. Solo el más fuerte lideraba el grupo. Uno de ellos levantó la mano y todos dejaron de atacar. Bahamut arrojó la lanza, clavándose a centímetros del aparentemente el líder.

-Tú debes ser el jefe, supongo. -Dijo Bahamut cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Vienes aquí y te atreves a golpear a mi gente? Que insolencia de tu parte, humano.

-Para ti, tu salvación.

-¿Que? Vienes a hablar de paz ¿Y esto?

-Escuché que tú y los tuyos... ¿Chacales no? Chacales. Son nada en este lugar, son solo recursos desechables. No me puedo quejar, yo también lo era.

-Nadie nos quiere aquí. Fuimos empujados hacia el exilio, sin donde refugiarnos. Teníamos todo y de repente... Nada.

Bahamut Miró al suelo por segundos. Hizo un gesto con la cara llamando la atención de ese chacal duro pero asustado al mismo tiempo.

-Sé lo que se siente ser marginado, sabiendo todo lo que dicen de ti a tus espaldas. Quieres lo mejor para tu gente y aún así te tratan como loco. Lo único que sé, es que la oscuridad te hace fuerte... ¿Como te llamas hijo?

-Zero. -Respondió el chacal.

-Soy de otro mundo, Zero. De donde vengo el lugar es más hostil que aquí. Sacrifiqué todo para que las personas no sufran la corrupción y la injusticia, y aquí me tienes. Tengo enemigos que escaparon de mi, me hicieron la contra y escaparon a este planeta.

-¿Y que quieres?

-Necesito gente que tenga la voluntad para acabar con los verdaderos enemigos. Gente como tú. Tu poder ahora no es nada Zero, pero con el tiempo y junto a mi... Ustedes serán imparables. Serás poderosos. Y tú serás... Infinito.

-Que desea... Señor.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

¡Buenas noches a todos! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo recién sacado de la cocina. ¡Disfruten de la lectura!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
¡Disfruten!

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 8: Enderezándose

"Está aventura me está costando muy caro. ¿Desde cuando soy así? Aún no me lo creo que con mi ayuda hayamos escapado de esa manera. Y una cosa mas... ¿Que hago en este bando? ¿Con Sonic, Tails, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Vectorman, Brigitte y... Ana? ¿Y porqué me duele la cabeza?"

El doctor Eggman se lo escuchaba quejarse en una esquina de la cueva. La habían encontrado luego de haber sobrevivido en el rio que casi perdía y perdían sus vidas. El resto del grupo se las arregló para encontrar ramas y comida salvaje ya que sus provisiones y mochilas se las llevó el agua.

Tuvieron que hacer dos fogatas, una para la comida y la otra para que las chicas se sequen la ropa sin sacarse las prendas húmedas.

-¿Cuanto falta para que lleguemos a ese lugar? -Preguntó Ana.

-¿Sky Sanctuary? Mañana tenemos que pasar por la zona nevada. No te preocupes por la ropa, Espio y Sonic fueron a buscar las mochilas río abajo. Espero que las encuentren.

-Oye Vector ¿Puedes contarnos como es ese lugar? -Brigitte se preparó para escuchar.

-Ohh es un lugar hermoso, por algo le dicen el paraíso flotante. Las maravillosas flores están en ese lugar. Las fuentes llenas de la mejor agua natural y las frutas que hay ahí... Exquisitas. No hay nada de maldad.

-¿Y su gente? ¿Como les decía Sonic? Equidnas. -La pelirroja quería saber más.

-Son los más fieros guerreros que vi en mi vida. La tribu equidna es la más vieja de este mundo y tiene años de historia. Pasó guerras, traiciones, pestes y aún así, el paraíso flotante sigue en los cielos.

-Espera Vector ¿Ese lugar flota? ¿De verdad? ¿Literal? -Inquirió Ana.

-Oh si. Ya lo verás, les encantará chicas.

...

-Entonces Nack ¿Me estás diciendo que tienen arcos y flechas aún cuando la tecnología está a un paso? Este planeta es maravilloso. -Bahamut quedó maravillado.

-Pero que la apariencia no lo engañe señor, pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con los equidnas es un suicidio.

-Me eh enfrentado a los mejores Nack. En quince minutos partiremos. -El coronel se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a Zero, el chacal.

La comadreja tuvo la fortuna de pelear con un pequeño grupo de equidnas y para no llamarlo milagro, la suerte lo acompañó ese dia. Si era verdad el verdadero plan de Bahamut, tener las esmeraldas le costaría muy caro. No se molestó en advertirle, Nack pensó que tendría que guiarlos a Sky Sanctuary y su trabajo terminaría. Llevarlos y nada más.

El cazador de tesoros notó que la francotiradora pasó a una tienda, los hombres del coronel eran muy rápidos para asentarse en el bosque. Tenían torres de vigilancia y sujetos armados con armas que nunca vio. Nack prosiguió a seguir molestando a la guardaespaldas personal de Bahamut.

Widowmaker se mirada así misma en el espejo, refregándose la cabeza. Un intenso dolor recorría su frente, como si se tratase de una resaca. El nombre de Amelie recorría cada rincón de su mente a tal punto que podía oírlo como un grito desesperado. Del bolso que estaba en la cama, sacó una jeringa y se la inyectó en el brazo y en pocos minutos, el dolor desapareció.

-Oye preciosa, tu jefe es un poco siniestro... ¿Que estás haciendo?

-¿Tú que crees?

-¿Quieres ver si estas linda para mí? No te molestes... Perdón ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No. -Widowmaker tiró disimuladamente la jeringa vacía. -¿Que quieres?

-Hey no conozco a nadie aquí, con la que me llevo mejor eres tú. -Nack rió levemente. -Si vamos a ser compañeros tenemos que conocernos mejor. Háblame de ti.

-¿Que tengo que decir?

-Una dama como tú seguramente tuvo una vida antes. Según tu contextura, tus hermosas piernas largas y tus movimientos ¿Bailabas no? Dime que si acerté.

-... Si. -El dolor volvió en Widowmaker. -Perdón Nack tengo que ir al baño.

La mujer se levantó de la silla y salió de la tienda, dejando a la comadreja anonadado. Llamó la atención la extraña reacción de Widowmaker. A Nack no se le escapaba nada, la jeringa que vio a un lado en el suelo le llamó la atención. Sería un riesgo preguntarle algo importante y más si Bahamut o aquel chacal ahora reclutado por el siniestro coronel estaban merodeando la zona. Cuando estén solos, la comadreja se arriesgaría a preguntar cosas más profundas.

Sus soldados estaban listos. Ahora tenía bajo su mano a un grupo de mercenarios comandados por Zero que responderían a cualquier orden. Bahamut tendría un choque si Shadow y GUN vieran a sus nuevos reclutas pero no le importaría. Al igual que hizo con sus enemigos en su mundo, los destruiría.

-Zero esta es la misión: Nack me dijo que ese lugar, Sky Sanctuary está al sur de aquí. Widowmaker, él y tú se adelantarán. Si llegan a tener contacto con los rebeldes, quiero que seas lo bastante agresivo para obligarlos a que aceleren el paso a ese lugar. Y si es necesario, mata a alguno.

-Si Bahamut pero ¿Que hará con el comandante Shadow? -Preguntó el chacal.

-Lo mantendré entretenido con mi show. Ahora quiero darte algo...

El coronel con tan solo mirar a dos de sus hombres, traían ante ellos una caja que se la dieron a Zero. Con cuidado, la abrió y se quedó viendo el obsequio.

-¿Es para mi?

-Si, un buen líder tiene que tener un arma digna. Esta espada es capaz de atravesar cualquier material conocido. Madera, acero, oro. Es tuyo, un regalo de mi parte.

-Gracias señor. -Zero alzó la espada y al apretar el mango, una energía rodeó el afilado acero. -No le fallaré.

El primer equipo equipo estaba listo para salir. Widowmaker ya se encontraba al volante de una moto flotante y Nack tenía la suerte de ir atrás. Se subió y sin importarle nada, puso sus manos en las caderas de la francotiradora. Con tan solo mirarlo por el espejo retrovisor, Nack sacó las manos y se agarró de los costados del vehículo volador. El grito del líder chacal era la señal de avanzar. Un pequeño grupo de chacales salió corriendo como una especie de cacería y Zero liderándolos, con Widowmaker y Nack yendo a su lado.

...

-¡Las encontramos! Bueno, casi. Vector, si tenias algo importante en tu mochila puedes despedirte de ella. -Sonic se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-¡Mis auriculares! ¡NOOO! -Gritó el cocodrilo, y todos rieron.

Después de haber comido, el grupo cerró sus ojos conciliando el sueño. Solamente Eggman no pudo dormir. Tras varias horas acostado luego de casi morir, se levantó y se acercó a la salida de la cueva. Era una noche lluviosa y las gotas caía sobre la tierra, humedeciéndola. Juntó sus manos hasta llenarlas con agua y se mojó la cara.

-¿No puedes dormir gordito?

-¡AAAH! Hijo de p... No me asustes así erizo.

-Lo siento pero me tenté. -Sonic al igual que Eggman miraba la lluvia. -De amigo a enemigo, o de amigo a... Compañero temporal o como sea ¿Porqué haces esto?

-Bueno eh, Bahamut me insultó. Me dijo que no era un villano y eso me ofendió, y tú lo sabes bien.

-¿Con todo lo que hiciste hasta ahora? Un villano no ayudaría a escapar... ¿Te gusta Ana no?

-Oohh ¿Tú también? Vectorman me dijo lo mismo.

-¿Y ese rubor? Bueno jeje. Tal vez no sea más listo que Tails o más sabio que Knuckles pero, me doy cuenta que estás haciendo todo esto por algo. No lo sé pero algo superior te está poniendo a prueba.

-Sabes que los científicos no creen en el destino. Uno construye su camino.

-¿Y si yo fuera malvado y tú seas el héroe? Siempre se me pasa por la cabeza eso.

-¿De ser malo? -Preguntó Eggman mirándolo.

-Nunca llegaría a eso. Que tú seas un héroe... Oh vamos no me mires así gordito. Tu abuelo, el padre de tu abuelo, el padre del padre de tu abuelo, hasta Maria. Toda tu familia era respetada y tu bueno, te desviaste. Cualquier cosa que hagas ahora, buena o mala que sea, te definirá. Y espero que esa decisión sea la correcta.

Eggman asentó. Por un lado su archienemigo tenía razón, llegó hasta este punto haciendo acciones que cuestionarían su persona. Todos los Robotnik se sentirían ofendidos por Eggman, es el único que se desvió del camino. Si tan solo Gerald estaría vivo.

-Bueno gordito, me voy a dormir. Mañana pasaremos por Ice Cap. Que sueñes con los angelitos o con...

-Si si si. Buenas noches... Sonic.

El erizo le regaló una sonrisa. Eggman bostezó, el sueño pudo llegar. Como el resto, se acostó cerca del fuego que aún seguía prendido, y cerró sus ojos. De espaldas, Ana tras escuchar la conversación, se concentró en dormir.

.

Los chacales eran muy constructivos al hacer tiendas con ramas y arbustos. Tuvieron que parar por la lluvia pero eso no impidió hacer una fogata para preparar la comida. Nack agarró dos pedazos de carne cocinada aún humeando. Suerte que tenía su sombrero ancho que evitaba que la lluvia moje la comida. Widowmaker sacó otra jeringa, el dolor en su cabeza iba en aumento. Se inyectó el liquido y tiró la jeringa dentro de su bolso. El dolor disminuyó.

-Hzzz. -Ella se quejó silenciosamente al tocar su brazo.

-... ¡La comida!

-No tengo hambre Nack.

-Oh vamos Widi, te traje la más carnosa. -La comadreja recibió un no de respuesta. -Ya sé lo que pasa, no quieres perder esa magnífica figura. Pero un gustito puedes darte.

-Sé que estamos compartiendo la tienda y quiero también que respetes mi espacio. Si quieres hablar, habla con esos chacales.

-Solo quiero ser amable... Cariño, sé muy bien que ahora mismo quieres golpearme con tu rifle pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿Que te inyectaste?

-¿Como te diste cuenta?

-No me engañas linda, tu brazo y la jeringa que tiraste en tu bolso hace unos momentos. Es buen momento para hablar.

-Para mi no.

-... Okey, bueno yo solo, me quedaré aquí en silencio comiendo esto.

Nack se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a comer la carne. Widowmaker notó que fue dura y siempre fue así ¿Desde cuando? Visiones vagas merodeaban su mente como flashes de una vida pasa, y el liquido que se inyectaba desaparecía esos fragmentos de memoria. En su mundo no tenía a nadie para desahogarse hablando todo el día, era proteger y mantenerse a alerta. Nack con su pinta de charlatan, aparentaba mantener el secreto más sucio.

-El la tienda de pasteles de Amy, había una conejita y me preguntó como me llamaba. Soy Amelie. Soy francesa. Tengo visiones como ver a un grupo en una fiesta, atada a una silla y alguien quitándome las sogas, y veo a la persona que estamos siguiendo, a Ana. Y veo a... Joe.

-¿Quien? -Preguntó Nack con carne en su boca.

-Un loco, nada más que eso, un maldito loco. El liquido que me inyecto evita que piense todo eso.

-Guau eso es un poco turbio. Pensé que eras, espera... Entonces tengo razón, eres una bailarina o... Lo fuiste. -La comadreja alzó la vista, clavándose en los ojos amarillos de la francotiradora.

-No lo sé. Pasaron muchas cosas que ni siquiera me acuerdo. Oye Nack... Gracias por escucharme.

-De nada preciosa.

Él no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía que hacer. Estaba en presencia de una mujer con amnesia ¿La obligaron a hacer cosas que no quería hacer? ¿El tono de piel tenía algo que ver? Quería conocérsela en profundidad.

-Que mujer. -Pensó Nack.

Agarró el plato con la carne y se la entregó a Widowmaker, o a Amelie. Ella lo tomó y comía la carne con ganas, ahora tenía hambre.

Zero fue informado de todo por el coronel Bahamut. También le advirtió sobre Widowmaker y su inestabilidad moral. Con su grupo, el chacal miraba de reojo a la francotiradora. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, para demostrar si era fiel al coronel, tenía que obligarla a matar uno de los rebeldes. Solo así sabría si era de confiar.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola a todos! Aquí me presento con un nuevo capitulo de este fic.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Disfruten de la lectura amigos.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 9: Nieve carmesí

El primer sonido de la mañana fue un grito. Los chacales salieron de sus tiendas apresuradamente pensando que estaban siendo atacados. Zero, el líder del escuadrón, calmó a sus pares. Uno de ellos le entregó una mojada y rasgada mochila, que fue encontrada en la orilla del rio cuando fueron a buscar agua. Su jefe la abrió e inspeccionó el interior.

-Oh que escándalo ¿Que pasa? -Nack salió de su tienda mientras se limpiaba la cara.

-Encontraron algo. -Widowmaker ya se encontraba levantada.

Zero tiró al suelo lo que se encontraba en la mochila. Comida, unos guantes, ropa y unos auriculares. La comadreja ladeó la vista al verlos y la francotiradora se percató de esa reacción.

-Esto. -El chacal olía los aparatos electrónicos. -Le pertenece a un cocodrilo... ¿Donde la encontraron?

-En la orilla jefe, parece que venía río arriba. -Dijo uno de los suyos.

-Okey. Nos vamos. -Zero dio la orden.

Los chacales se preparaban para la caza. Widowmaker regresó a la tienda donde pudo ver a Nack también preparándose para salir. Al estar solos en la tienda, ahora era el turno de ella en hacer preguntas.

-Conoces al dueño de la mochila ¿No? -La francotiradora puso su rifle en el rincón.

-Hace mucho unos compadres y yo buscábamos un tesoro más poderoso que las esmeraldas chaos, las que quiere Bahamut. Nuestras pistas nos llevaron a unas colinas y encontramos lo que buscábamos. Creo que ese día... Fui el menos ambicioso.

Nack mostró su colmillo roto a Widowmaker, deduciendo lo que pasó después. Luego la comadreja hizo girar su revólver con su dedo índice, guardándolo hábilmente en la funda de su cinturón, para luego continuar su relato.

-Contraté a Vector y a su agencia de detectives a que me ayudara a buscar a mis "socios" pero no hubo resultado. Los buscamos por todos los rincones del planeta sin nada que encontrar. Tal vez esa ambición mató a ambos. Y todavía le debo dinero.

-Parece que aquí tampoco no se salvan de las deudas. -Widowmaker se colocó su visos en su cabeza. -Ese detective, Vector, es el cocodrilo. ¿Sabes? También va con Sonic y los rebeldes. Creo que lo pensarás dos veces en dispararle.

-¿Y tú pensarías dos veces en dispararle a Ana?

Widowmaker se quedó quieta por unos momentos para luego quedarse clavada en los ojos de la comadreja. Un ligero dolor en su frente comenzó a aparecer. ¿Como Nack sabía de eso? Como puede saber tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Que fue lo que escuchaste? -Widowmaker buscó una jeringa.

-Lo suficiente. Hablé con los soldados de tu jefe y con él también. Cuando tengo que trabajar con alguien, tengo que saber todo... Hasta su pasado. Bahamut no contó todo, por razones obvias claro jeje.

-¿Y que harás? -Widowmaker se preparó para inyectarse.

-No lo sé. Solo me pregunto por que una mujer como tú está a su lado.

-A veces Nack, también me pregunto lo mismo... Hzzz. -Se quejó ella al sacar la aguja de su piel. -Okey, basta de charla, andando.

Nack veía como Widowmaker se alejaba caminando. Era inevitable tentarse a mirar aquel cuerpo meneándose al caminar, hasta alguno que otro chacal tenía que darse vuelta para verlo, hasta Zero no pudo contenerse. Como los demás, la comadreja la miraba, ahora también, la miraría de otra manera.

.

Pisar la nieve era un poco costoso sin los zapatos adecuados. El grupo tenía que alzar las piernas a la altura del pecho para poder dar un paso. Al ser los mas ligeros de peso, Espio y Sonic podían estar en la superficie. Sus estómagos crujían y de seguro por el hambre. Seguramente eran más de las doce y al despertarse en la cueva, no pararon de caminar.

Pudieron refugiarse debajo de un pino adornado como los demás árboles, con nieve. Pusieron mantas y con las ramas secas que eran pocas, prendieron un pequeño fuego para calentar la comida.

-A ver... Carne seca. Galletas. Pan de hace una semana. Y queso. -Eggman hizo el conteo de las provisiones.

-Pon el queso en el pan y caliéntalo. -Recomendó Ana.

-¿Sabes que estaría bueno ahora? -Brigitte sonrió.

-¿Que estaría..? ¡Mmggh!

Vector no pudo terminar de hablar. Tenía la cara llena de nieve. La pelirroja reía a gusto por la expresión del cocodrilo, hasta que por detrás fue ella la que ahora recibió una bola de nieve. Sonic silbaba mientras tentaba a que Brigitte le respondiera de la misma forma.

-Aahh te la buscaste erizo.

Como unos chicos, Brigitte perseguía a Sonic intentando darle con las bolas de nieve que hasta Vector se sumó a la persecución. Les hacia falta tener un momento de alegría a estas alturas.

-¡Ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno!

La pelirroja logró taclear al erizo aprovechando que frenó y entre el cocodrilo lo taparon de nieve hasta las narices. Ana disfrutaba como jugaban, soltó una pequeña risa. Detrás suyo también pudo oír ese sonido feliz, al darse vuelta, Eggman continuó preparando la comida. A pesar de todo lo que hizo, la egipcia notó que había un poco de humanidad en ese hombre.

Espio se limitó a vigilar la zona, estando en la copa del pino donde salía el humo del fuego que encendieron. El viento soplaba meneando los árboles de un lado a otro pero eso no hizo que el camaleón perdiera su concentración.

El aire olía diferente. No era la comida calentándose ni el humo. El viendo trajo consigo un olor muy diferente. Espio al ser un detective al igual que Charmy y Vector, tenía que estar entrenado con el objetivo de detectar cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. No tenía buen olfato pero con su constante entrenamiento podía olfatear olores a gran distancia. Abrió sus ojos y miró al frente. Unas sombras se acercaban con armas a su posición. No era tiempo para reír, ahora era momento de huir.

-Nos superan en número.

Espio bajó de un salto, alertando a los demás del peligro que se avecinaba entre la blanca nieve.

.

Unas horas antes...

Los chacales pudieron subir la cascada sin problemas. El coronel Bahamut les entregó armamento de su mundo como para lidiar con los obstáculos que se interponían. Siguieron su rumbo hasta toparse con una cueva. A punta de pistolas, los chacales con Zero entraron en ella, encontrando cenizas y ramas quemadas.

-Registren todo.

-¡Si señor! -Los chacales obedecieron.

Nack se arrodilló frente a las cenizas, agarrando una rama y apretó la punta oscura, sabiendo si estarían cerca. Ni siquiera estaba tibio. Había líquido rodeando las cenizas, al parecer habían apagado el fuego con agua y acelerar el enfriamiento del calor.

-También hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-¿Que opinas Nack? -Preguntó la francotiradora detrás suyo.

-Tal vez se fueron esta mañana. Podríamos alcanzarlos, si nos apresuramos.

-Es posible. -Zero miró hacia la salida. -También hay una duda ¿Por donde hubieran ido?

-Hmm siguiendo río arriba comienzan las montañas. Si fuera ellos, seguiría por ahí. Preferiría a que me mate el frío y no las balas.

-¿Que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!

El chacal salió de la cueva ordenando la nueva ruta. Con todos sus miembros del escuadrón fueron esquivando las rocas con una habilidad impresionante, no había nada que pueda frenarlos. Widowmaker y Nack se quedaron atrás, viendo como Zero estaba muy adelantado.

-Bueno preciosa ¿Te llevo?

La mujer alzó su brazo izquierdo y de su sofisticado aparato en su muñeca, salió un gancho y de un aventón, ya estaba casi a la par del líder chacal. La comadreja sonreía mientras la miraba.

-Presumida.

Con cierta dificultad pudieron llegar hasta las montañas, el cambio repentino del clima en este planeta le parecía muy extraño a Widowmaker. Por un lado tenía un agradable calor y del otro un frio extremo, pero ella no sufría ningún efecto. Nack notó eso, el traje que tenía la francotiradora no era muy efectivo ante el congelante frío de esta zona. Hasta él y los chacales se abrigaron.

-¿No tienes frio linda? -Preguntó Nack subiendo su sombrero para verla.

-No. -Respondió Widowmaker seriamente.

-Ese escote quedaría mejor en la playa pero ¿Aquí? Brrrr, con verte me da mas frío. Aunque pensándolo bien, haces que mi corazón se mantenga cálido. -Él bajó la vista sonriendo.

Nack sintió la mirada penetrante de Widowmaker que traspasaba su sombrero. Sabía con que mujer comportarse de esa manera. Conoció a cada dama que tras decirle esa clase de palabras recibía una bofetada. Con muy pocas funcionaba eso. Pudo darse cuenta que Widowmaker la traban de cierta manera en su mundo, y un elogio no venía nada mal. Notó que ella bufó al escuchar eso.

-No siento el frio y el calor, puedo adaptarme a cualquier clima Nack, no siento nada. -Le respondió.

-Curioso, preciosa. -La comadreja recordó cuando la vio inyectarse. -A cambio, el dolor si.

Había silencio de parte de Widowmaker.

Zero se mantenía firme a la misión, la charla que tenían ellos dos le entraba por una oreja y le salia por la otra, lo le importaba. Notó que sus pares se quedaron quietos y veían para cualquier dirección. Uno de ellos señaló el suelo descubriendo algunas huellas en la blanca nieve.

-Están cerca.

El líder chacal al igual que los demás, se percataron de que las huellas seguían hasta un espeso bosque de pinos y entre el cielo gris, notaron que emanaba humo desde abajo. El viento soplaba desde atrás suyo, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque. Zero escuchó que Nack rió levemente.

-¿Que te pasa?

-Me sorprende que no lo sepas. El viento... Va para allá. Espero que tus chicos corran rápido por si llegan a estar ahí.

-Son cazadores Nack.

-Y alguno de ellos tienen nariz Zero. Y no todos son personas.

-... Mierda... ¡Muévanse chicos!

.

Espio se puso al frente. Los demás dejaron de jugar. Hasta Eggman agarró un palo para atacar. Y los disparos se hicieron sonar. Los chacales mientras se acercaban les disparaban con sus metralladoras vaciando loa cargadores.

-¡Corran! -Gritó Espio.

El grupo sin titubeos dejaron las cosas y se preocuparon por mantenerse vivos. Los pinos podían recibir los proyectiles, que dificultaban la puntería.

-¡Síganme Síganme! -Sonic se veía confiado.

-¡AAAHHH!

Brigitte tenía clavado los colmillos de un chacal en su hombro que sentía como perforaba su piel. Eggman logró de un golpe sacarlo de encima y dándole otros palazos en la cabeza.

-¡¿Estás bien?! -El doctor la miró.

-¡No importa! Ahhg ¡Vamos! -La pelirroja continuó corriendo.

La sangre que brotaba del hombro de la muchacha caía en la nieve, volviéndola de blanco a carmesí. Hasta el chacal sangró de la nariz. Eggman se quedó viendo al animal que no se movía ni respiraba. Miró la punta del palo que también tenía manchones de ese liquido rojo. ¿Este era el costo de proteger a una persona? En su carrera como villano nunca vio muerte directamente, solo sus creaciones hacían el trabajo. Ahora el mismo quito una vida, con sus propias manos.

-¡REACCIONA EGGMAN!

Ana le agarró de la mano, despabilándolo de su trance y comenzando a correr.

Los Chaotix repartían golpes y patadas, embestidas y choques. Los chacales al ser mayoría tenían la batalla controlada. Vector y Espio retrocedían al ver que sus esfuerzos por vencerlos era imposible. Zero se lanzó al combate y con su espada intentó clavarla en la dura piel del cocodrilo. Espio de un contraataque arriesgo logró desarmar al líder chacal, arrojando la espada lejos y empujándolo hacia las demás bestias. Una bala rozó sus cuerpos, Widowmaker subida a una copa de un pino tenía en la mira a los detectives que huían del lugar.

-¡Intenta darme a mi!

Sonic logró bajarla de un rápido golpe, haciéndola que choque en su caída contra las ramas. El erizo azul esquivar a tiempo una bala que se dirigía a su pie. Nack al igual que él, estaban lejos de la batalla de abajo.

-Debí suponer que estarías con ellos Nackie.

-Ofrecieron un buen pago, erizo. Hazme el favor de rendirte.

-¿Y que harás con el dinero, gastarlo en licor?

Nack disparó contra Sonic, pero no para matarlo. Las balas destruyeron las ramas donde el contrincante azulado caía, pero logró salir ileso. Pudo aferrarse a las ramas y girando, tomó impulso alejándose de él.

Con los demás huyendo de los fieros chacales, el grupo llegó hasta un río congelado. No era momento de pisar de puntillas, solo importaba correr. Sonic que logró alcanzarlos llegó hasta el otro lado, apurando entre gestos y gritos a que los demás aceleren el paso.

-¡Rápido rápido rápido!

-¡Ya te oímos Sonic! ¡CÁLLATE UN POCO! -Eggman no contuvo sus nervios.

-Vector ¡Agárrame y lánzame hasta arriba!

-¡Espero que lo que planeas funcione! -Dijo el cocodrilo mientras lo tomaba con sus manos.

Como dijo el erizo, Vector lo arrojó hasta arriba. Se enrolló y mientras aumentaba su velocidad, el impacto sería mas fuerte. El hielo logró romperse, la única vía que Zero y los demás continuaran siguiéndolos fue desecha. El plan de Sonic funcionó con buenos resultados. El erizo con la ayuda de Vector y Espio, ya estaba a salvo.

El líder chacal veía como los rebeldes y los demás escapaban sabiendo que no serían perseguidos por un breve tiempo. Notó que el erizo azul hizo un gesto con la mano y luego continuó corriendo.

-Widowmaker. -Zero la llamó. -Dispara.

Sabiendo su lugar, la francotiradora alzó su rifle, apoyó la culata en su hombro y con su visor y mirando por la mira de su arma, aumentó la precisión. Podía elegir a cualquiera, ya que corrían por una zona llana, sin objetos que obstruyan su disparo. A los que tenía más cerca eran a Brigitte, Eggman y Ana. Todos esperaban a que la francotiradora con un solo tiro, había un muerto. Los rumores de ella y su historial corrían como cascada. Apuntó a la cabeza de Ana Amari. Respiró hondo. Calculó el viento. Y disparó...

La bala logró darle en la oreja derecha de la egipcia. Aún con el dolor, ella, Eggman y mos demás siguieron corriendo. Nack agachó su cabeza ocultando su suspiro.

-Lo siento Zero. El viento afectó mi puntería.

El líder chacal no respondió, solo se alejó de ahí y los demás lo siguieron. Ella bajó el rifle notando que alguien se acercaba. La comadreja se acachó para agarrar el casquillo de la bala. La nieve lo había enfriado lo bastante para tomarlo.

-No sé si creer o no pero... Esto vale.

-No te entiendo Nack.

-Cuando estemos tranquilos te explico.

Guardó el casquillo en su cinturón y miró a Widowmaker, sonrió y asentó. Nack se marchaba con los demás, dejándola sola. Giró su cabeza, para soltar un gran suspiro. Ana Amari viviría otro día.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

¡Holaaa! Regresé y con un nuevo capítulo.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Espero que disfruten de la lectura y nos leemos al final del capítulo!

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 10: El paraíso flotante

Un día después...

12:15hs

El ambiente en Central City se sentía pesado, las fuerzas GUN recorrían las calles de a grupos. Hasta la policia se sintió confusa por la presencia militar en la ciudad, y Bahamut y su régimen era la causa.

El coronel fue llamado al salón presidencial por Sara. Los guardaespaldas lo escoltaron hasta estar ante la presencia de la presidenta. Bahamut además de ver a la chica, también se encontraba el joven comandante Shadow, apoyado en la pared. Las puertas se cerraron detrás suyo y Sara se aclaró la voz.

-Tenemos que hablar, coronel. -Sus palabras salieron serias.

-Los satélites tomaron fotografías térmicas en un sector a unos kilómetros de aquí. Averiguamos que es un campamento, y no es de GUN. También se detectó movimiento en Ice Cap. Sabemos también que contrató a Zero. -Shadow arrojó fotografías a la mesa. Su rostro era desafiante.

-Zero es una víctima.

-¡Es un mercenario! Por favor Bahamut. -El erizo oscuro lo interrumpió. -Es un asesino, y su historial no es muy claro que digamos.

El coronel no contuvo su risa. Se cruzó de brazos y caminó hasta la ventana, admirando la maravillosa ciudad que rodeaba el palacio presidencial. Sin mirarlos a ambos, Bahamut se preparó para hablar.

-Los dos no son idiotas, eso lo se. Seguro escucharon cosas de mi: Dictador, tirano, asesino. Shadow, sé que estás evitando que yo mismo encuentre a los rebeldes y no se porque lo haces. Si quieres que tú, ella y los demás habitantes de este planeta no sientan mi presencia, hazlo tu mismo. Ve, captura a los insurgentes, me los traes y me voy, y también me llevaré a Zero conmigo. ¿Está listo el transportador dimensional, Sara?

-Le falta calibrar algunas cosas y en unos días estará listo, Bahamut. -La presidenta miró al joven comandante. -Shadow ¿Cuando puedes iniciar la búsqueda?

-Ahora. Ya sé donde podrían estar. Okey Bahamut, tenemos un trato.

Sin siquiera acercarse a saludar, el erizo oscuro salió del lugar abriendo de par en par la puerta. Con tan solo mover su mano, Shadow ya tenía un helicóptero con los mejores soldados GUN a su disposición. La maquina voladora prendió los motores al mismo tiempo que el comandante del ejército de Central City subió. El helicóptero ascendió y tomó rumbo a Sky Sanctuary.

Bahamut lo vio marcharse desde el salón presidencial. Sara ordenó a sus guardaespaldas a que lo escolten hasta su nave donde vino. Al estar con sus soldados, la seguridad de la presidenta se marchó, notificando por radio que el coronel se encontraba en el aeropuerto.

-Estén listos para las siguientes instrucciones.

Sus hombres asentaron a las palabras de Bahamut y este levemente, sonrió.

.

En ningún momento se detuvieron. Desde que ese misterioso chacal apareció con Widowmaker y demás, no pararon. Lograron salir de Ice Cap heridos pero aún respiraban.

Con el amanecer, las visitantes dimensionales notaron que Sonic, los Chaotix y Eggman miraron al cielo con admiración. Ana y Brigitte alzaron la vista y con eso, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa.

Como les había dicho Vector en la cueva, el hogar de los equidnas levitaba por los cielos, como si se tratase de arte de magia. El Sol aún no salía del todo y ver el lugar era un poco difícil, era un objeto oscuro en el aire.

Lo inquietante ahora era como subir. El erizo azul conocía muy bien la zona, ya que caminó a una plataforma con los demás se acercaron a él, y también las chicas lo hicieron.

-¿Y ahora que sigue Sonic? -Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Espera y verás. -Le contestó aliviado.

La base donde estaban pisando comenzó a levitar, asustando a las chicas. Con nada a que aferrarse, Ana intentó mantener el equilibrio. Sintió que Eggman le ofreció su brazo como soporte a lo que ella accedió. Se podían oír murmullos y risitas del lado de Sonic y Vector. Con tan solo mirarlos, Espio los calmó. Mientras se acercaban, el lugar se hacía más grande. Sintieron pequeñas gotas que provenían de ahí, no eran nubes cargadas de agua era una cascada que desembocaba en el mar. Las columnas eran rodeadas de enredaderas con las vegetación colgando de los bordes. Era un paraíso.

Ya en la entrada principal, el grupo puso pie al fin en Sky Sanctuary. En la entrada, dos guardias equidnas, armados con escudos y lanzas, les dejaron paso. Incluso hasta Eggman pero a este no le sacaban de encima la mirada. Había niños de esa raza jugando en las calles, con los mercados abiertos y los machos y hembras equidnas comprando toda clase de artículos. Ahora el centro de atención era el grupo de Sonic.

-¡CHICAS! -Se escuchó una voz robótica entre la muchedumbre. Era Vectorman que llegó sano y salvo.

-¡Estas bien! -Ana lo recibió con un abrazo.

-¿Y Tails y Charmy? -Dijo Brigitte mirando alrededor.

-También están bien... ¡Miren como están! ¿Que les pasó? No importa, vamos a que las revisen... ¡Uf! También deben tomarse un baño.

Vectorman se las llevaba junto con dos equidnas más a los curanderos del lugar. Eggman notó que Sonic se reencontró con Tails que suspiró al verlo vivo. También Vector y Espio recibieron a Charmy con alegría.

Con guardias personales y con una murciélago blanca acompañándolo, Knuckles el equidna, guardián de la Esmeralda Madre y líder el clan equidna, apareció.

-Hola chicos, tanto tiempo sin vernos... -Ahora el rojo posó su mirada en el doctor. -Eggman... Los rumores eran ciertos entonces.

-Jeje ehhh ¿Hola? -Dijo nervioso.

.

Después de recuperar fuerzas con comida y recibiendo tratamiento médico artesanal por parte de los curanderos, lo que quedaba de la resistencia contra el coronel se sentaron frente al joven equidna, junto a su ahora aliada y servidora, Rouge.

-No lo puedo creer. -Decía Knuckles caminando de un lado a otro. -No me quiero imaginar las atrocidades que habrá cometido Bahamut en su mundo.

-Quiero saber ¿Porqué vinieron aquí? ¿No había otro lugar a donde ir? -Inquirió la murciélago.

-Bueno no soy física espacial, y no sabría como explicarlo tampoco. Sé que los científicos de nuestra dimensiones lograron lo imposible. -Ana continuó hablando. -Se a lo que te refieres, pusimos en riesgo a su mundo pero tarde o temprano, Bahamut llegaría aquí. No ahora ni mañana, pero llegaría.

-Pero vino con ustedes. -Remató Knuckles. -Y si no hacemos nada pasará lo mismo. Lo que no entiendo es que Shadow no hizo algo para detenerlo.

-Bueno la última vez que lo vimos, sus fuerzas querían arrestarnos a mi, a ella, a él, a Sonic y los demás chicos, por a vernos ayudado. -Dijo Brigitte.

-Si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo... Estarán a salvo aquí, mañana por la mañana enviaré mensajeros a todos los regentes a intervenir con el tema de Bahamut. Y si no quieren escuchar, yo mismo les hablaré. Suficientes males tiene este planeta ya.

El resto del grupo esperaba afuera del templo, queriendo saber el destino de sus nuevos amigos. Saliendo los tres juntos, Ana miró a cada uno de ellos asentando y afirmando la ayuda del equidna rojo.

Por otra parte, Eggman estaba lejos del resto. Se encontraba sentado al lado de un cerezo con los pétalos rosas cayendo al suelo. El doctor miró a su alrededor y asegurándose de que nadie esté viéndolo, soltó un sórdido grito. Con sus propias manos mató un chacal. Recordando como la nieve se volvía roja y las pupilas blancas de ese animal. ¿Era necesario hacer eso? La supervivencia pudo más que la moral.

-Me enteré lo que pasó.

Eggman giró su cabeza y pudo ver como Knuckles se acercaba a él. El banco donde se encontraba sentado el doctor era largo, el equidna se sentó a su lado.

-Sé que es difícil hacer lo que hiciste. Pero era la vida de ese chacal o la vida de Brigitte. Para ti ¿Hiciste lo correcto?

-¡Ja! Aún me pregunto si hice lo correcto al llevarla a mi escondite. Knuckles, algo raro está pasándome. Últimamente estoy haciendo cosas que nunca haría.

-Si se nota. ¿Sabes que tu abuelo y mi abuelo pelearon juntos? -El doctor le prestó atención al equidna. -A diferencia de ti, Gerald sacrificó todo para salvarnos de esos Black Arms, y mi abuelo te entregó la armadura que Gerald usó. Escuché que te habías enojado mucho, que porqué no lo trajeron de vuelta.

-Ahora me hace falta.

-Shisai me contó que el mató a muchos, para salvar a otros. Y mi abuelo es la prueba de eso. Si aún seguiría con vida, te pediría que no te enojes. Que entiendas el sacrificio que hizo. Ese chacal aunque no lo parezca, se lo merecía.

-Eso espero...

.

Nack podía oír los aullidos de los chacales, perdieron a un hermano el combate y el mismísimo Zero lo enterró. Sabía que ese chacal no iba a dejar las cosas simples. La comadreja colocó manzanas a una distancia aproximada, desenfundó su revolver y disparó. De las cinco frutas, cuatro fueron destruidas, había fallado un tiro.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Por supuesto preciosa.

Widowmaker alzó su rifle y dio en el blanco con tan somo jalar del gatillo. Junto con la mujer, Nack regresó a poner mas blancos para mejorar su puntería al máximo. Ahora colocó piedras en vez de manzanas. Retornó a su lugar y apuntó.

-Oye Widow, si pensaras en desertar ¿Que pasaría si te encuentran?

-Sería acusada de traición.

La comadreja rió. Jaló y la bala dio en la piedra. Ahora era el turno de la francotiradora.

-Además ¿Donde escaparía? -Agregó Widowmaker.

-¿No tienes a nadie? Bahamut no cuenta pero ¿Amigos, novio, familia?

Un ligero dolor de cabeza la invadió. -Lo tuve... Una vez.

Ella había disparado pero no dio en el blanco, aún teniendo esa mira de alta tecnología instalada en ese rifle, falló el tiro. Puso el cañón el la fría nieve, apoyándose en la culata del arma.

-Oye Widow, si quieres estar sola, solo dímelo.

-No, me agrada soltar todo lo que tengo con alguien.

-¿Vez? Sabía que te agradaba. -Nack sonrió alzando su sombrero.

-Tampoco te alegres mucho... Aunque trato de recordar, todo esto me bloquea. Y pensar que la persona que estamos siguiendo, era mi amiga.

-¿Quien la pelirroja de muslos hermosos? ¿O la anciana?

Widowmaker soltó una pequeña risa. -La segunda, Ana Amari.

Nack veía a Widowmaker como un diamante a pulir, sabía que con toda esa mugre encima había algo brillante. Una mujer tan bella como ella de distintos ángulos era muy difícil de encontrar. La comadreja se percataba de que este trabajo era por obligación, se le ve en el rostro que quiere quitar todo por la borda y huir a donde sea. Y con Bahamut vivo, esto seguiría.

Detrás de ellos, Zero se acercaba con un comunicador y a toda prisa. Nack y Widowmaker volvieron a sus roles.

-Bahamut llamó... Shadow se dirige a Sky Sanctuary. Nos quiere allá lo mas pronto que sea posible.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

Si si si, queda menos de la mitad para que este fic termine. Igual no se preocupen que habrá otras dos partes más! Aún tenemos que ver a Silver y Blaze, Jet y sus amigos. Y a Nack haciendo algo bueno. Y como no a la siguiente amenaza. Bueno, me despido y que tengan buenas noches!


	11. Chapter 11

¡Buenas tardes! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
¡Disfruten de la lectura y se los dedico a todos los seguidores de esta historia!  
Felicidades al amigo Montanahatsune92 por tener su título en historia (Saludos monti!)

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 11: Juntos venceremos

Junto con Knuckles, los huéspedes podían admirar las maravillas de aquella civilización de este planeta. Era rico en cultura, en comercio hasta histórico. Tenían hasta deidades que según los relatos de los más viejos equidnas, y hasta las palabras de Eggman, eran reales. En Sky Sanctuary, la paz y la mitología rebalsaba por sus rincones.

Los equidnas eran acérrimos a las uvas, su principal fruta comercial y la favorita del joven líder tribal. Tenían vinos, jugos, mermeladas, postres hasta comida hecha de ellas.

El la tarde, el Sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Entre las nubes, aún se podían ver los rayos de la estrella que reflejaban el las paredes del paraíso flotante. Con ese espectacular show de la naturaleza, el grupo junto con Knuckles bebían té verde con pan recién hecho.

Por otra parte de Sky Sanctuary, Eggman pensaba en si mismo. ¿Como llegó aquí? Tenía un dilema existencial batallando dentro de su mente. ¿Desde cuando se preocupa por los demás? Cuando había tenido contacto con aquellos rebeldes, sus intenciones eran claras: Ayudar al ganador. Bahamut era la amenaza, ahora también era su enemigo. Si pensara en entregar a los insurgentes ¿Que ganaría? El mismo sabia que el dictador lo desecharía a la basura. Para Bahamut, el doctor no era nada más que una molestia. Iguales pero muy diferentes. Pero ¿Eggman era realmente malo? ¿Tenía la sangre suficiente para quitarle la vida a un ser humano o a sus rivales a costa de su objetivo? El chacal que asesinó era por supervivencia. Knuckles mismo lo dijo: Era su vida o la de el. ¿Que diferencia hay entre Bahamut y él?

-¡Ah! Estás aquí.

-Ohh ¿Que pasa Brigitte? -Preguntó el doctor viéndola acercarse con dos tazas calientes de té. Él agarró una.

-¿Todo bien? Te noto un poco preocupado.

-Eh si totalmente, estamos escapando de un dictador. Quien no estaría asustado de eso.

-¿Tienes... Miedo?

-¿Miedo yo? ¡Pfff! El gran doctor Ivo Robotnik no tiene miedo de nada. -Cerró su puño decidido.

-¡Jaja! No hace falta que parezcas rudo. Tener miedo es bueno, creo que hasta Sonic, Knuckles y Ana tienen miedo... Hasta yo. Je... Dios, por supuesto que lo tengo.

-Eso es imposible, ni Ana, ni tú, ni ese erizo azul y el resto no tienen miedo. Aún no sé como hacen para no sentirlo. Oye Brigitte ¿Puedo decirte algo? -La pelirroja asentó. -Tengo miedo. Nunca vi a un hombre decidido a hacer todo eso. Arrasó con un planeta entero y ahora está aquí, esperando para atacarnos. Quien sabe si está vigilándonos ahora mismo.

Brigitte posó su mano en el hombro del doctor. En estos momentos ella necesitaba a su padre y él a su abuelo. La única manera de vencer al miedo es con el miedo mismo, hasta los más bravos guerreros sentían ese sentimiento, el temor de no regresar a su hogar, y eso mismo los impulsa a pelear. La pelirroja de un trago terminó su té y se levantó, mirando al doctor a los ojos.

-Le pedí a Knuckles su templo para entrenar, ¿Quieres aprender a pelear? Te espero mañana por la mañana. Además, un poco de ejercicio no te vendría nada mal.

-¿Que quieres decir Brigitte? -Eggman se cruzó de brazos.

Ella rió levemente. -Bahamut no te tendrá piedad si no te defiendes, y mucho menos si no le das pelea. ¡Te espero!

Brigitte se alejó de él. ¿Esto está pasando? Entrenaría su cuerpo para el combate. Siempre peleó arriba de sus máquinas pero nunca usó sus puños. Su cuerpo aguantó explosiones, caídas, corrientes, nieve, viento, fuego ¿Que haría un par de golpes? Este era el comienzo de un nuevo doctor.

.

Vector y Espio combinaban sus movimientos de pelea intentando golpear a Brigitte que los esquivaba con rapidez. El resto del grupo veía la pelea desde una esquina, sentados y bebiendo agua. Los dos detectives sabían como vencerla, el cocodrilo se abalanzó y el camaleón con sus sorprendentes reflejos, se puso detrás de la chica. Vector le lanzó un derechazo directo al abdomen y Espio la terminó dejándola en el suelo. Brigitte no se rindió, se levantó y acto seguido vio venir la patada giratoria del atlético camaleón. Apenas esquivó el ataque, ella lo tomó de la pierna y lo arrojó violentamente contra su compañero. La pelirroja con dificultad pudo vencerlos en el séptimo round.

-¡Uf! Diablos, si que son fuertes chicos.

-Somos los Chaotix Brigitte. -Dijo Vector levantándose del suelo.

-Y dime Bri ¿Como entrenaba tu padre? -Espio se estiró las piernas.

-Overwatch tenía un entrenamiento muy riguroso pero a diferencia de aquí, peleábamos con máquinas. Era un poco diferente, el aparato ya tenia un patrón de ataque y defensa. No era lo mismo. -La pelirroja miró a su alrededor. Estaban Vectorman, Sonic, Tails, Charmy, Ana y Rouge. Knuckles era el líder, tenía que manejar un pueblo entero. -¿Donde está Eggman?

-¿Alguien me invocó?

Todos en el templo fijaron su vista al doctor, que se encontraba parado frente a ellos. Si tenía que entrenar, lo haría con la ropa adecuada. Llevaba puesto una musculosa y un pantalón corto. Las zapatillas eran muy difíciles de encontrar en Sky Sanctuary, así que, se las arregló para hacerse un par. Se acercó a la tarima listo para iniciar su primer entrenamiento físico.

-Okey Brigitte ¿Por donde empezamos?

-Primero lo primero Eggman: ¿Sabes pelear?

-Si por supuesto que si grandulona.

-¡La Death Egg Robot no cuenta gordito! -Gritó Sonic a lo lejos y el resto se rió, hasta el doctor.

-Bueno luchador, enséñanos.

Eggman saltó por segundos, estiró sus brazos y como un loco se acercó a Brigitte. De un empujón, él quedó en el suelo. Los Chaotix lo ayudaron a levantarse mientras contenían sus risas.

-No te vengas como un lunático. Parece que el ataque no es tu fuerte. Mmm, tal vez un poco de defensa.

Brigitte tomó los puños del doctor, colocándolos a la altura de los hombros. Después colocó su pie derecho al frente y el derecho atrás. Luego prosiguió a enseñarle.

-Ahora escucha Eggman: Yo voy a pegarte.

-¡No en la cara no!

-Lo haré lento... Por ahora... ¡Era broma tonto! Ahora mira: Voy a abalanzarme y te golpearé. Ahora lo que harás es, con tu brazo derecho esquivas el golpe al mismo tiempo que tu pie derecho cambia de lugar hacia atrás, sin mover tu pie izquierdo. Bueno, esquivas y con el brazo mismo pegas ¿Okey?

-Eh si creo que si.

Como había dicho Brigitte, ella se abalanzó lentamente. Eggman siguió los pasos al pie de la letra. Esquivó, movió el pie y golpeó. La pelirroja notó entusiasmo por parte del practicante, así que repitieron el movimiento varias veces. Espio y Vector notaron que ese simple movimiento era muy útil, así que también lo practicaban.

Knuckles caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad flotante disfrutando de la mañana. Al notar que del templo se escuchaban voces, su curiosidad lo invadió, recordando que Brigitte le preguntó si podía usar el lugar para entrenar. Entró dentro y pudo ver a sus amigos, a dos de los visitantes dimensionales viendo como Vector, Espio junto con Brigitte y Eggman practicaban movimiento de pelea.

-Buenos días Rojito. Escucha, pregunté a los guardias si los mensajeros que enviaste volvieron. Ni una noticia de ellos.

-Sigue atenta Rouge... Oye ¿Que hace el gordito ahí? -Knuckles se acercó al grupo.

-No lo sé pero estoy esperando que pase algo. -La murciélago se quedó atenta al entrenamiento.

Eggman ahora junto con Brigitte como compañera tenían que luchar contra Vector, Espio y con toda su energía, Sonic y el orbot Vectorman. Ana para mantener las cosas parejas, de metió con el grupo defensivo.

Knuckles y Rouge se miraron mutuamente, la cosa en el templo se pusieron interesantes. Ella se puso del lado atacante y el líder tribal del otro grupo. Tails y Charmy se acercaron a la tarima para ver el entrenamiento de cerca, se venían un buen cruce de golpes. Cuatro contra seis.

-¿Eggman?

-¿Si Brigitte?

-Sé que esto es un entrenamiento pero en la vida te servirá.

-La pelirroja tiene razón gordito. -Knuckles habló. -No es malo pelear pero no es bueno quedarse quieto.

Ana miraba de reojo al doctor, que éste se percató de eso aún teniéndola de espaldas. -Solo o en un grupo, pelea. Caerás, tropezaras, pero con el tiempo tendrás la victoria. Persevera y triunfarás, Eggman.

El doctor asentó. Sabía que en la derrota había una pisca de victoria, y con su historial era todo un sabio. Como todos los Robotnik, las derrotas no eran tomadas a la ligera. Sus compañeros sintieron como los puños del doctor se cerraban y se preparaba por primera vez a usar su cuerpo y mente en un combate. El equidna con una seña, les dijo a Tails y Charmy que inicien la pelea silbando. Como dijo su amigo rojo, ellos pusieron sus dedos en su boca y el sonido que produjeron dio inicio al choque.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

¡Holaaa! Como andan? Bien? Bueno! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de este fic!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Uufff! Me duele escribir desde aquí en adelante, porque en pocos capítulos ya termina... Snif... Bueno, disfruten mucho leyéndolo!

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 12: Y juntos caeremos

-Bueno Eggman para ser tu primera vez no está nada mal.

-¿Tú crees Brigitte? -El doctor se refregaba sus moretones en sus brazos.

-Tal vez te excediste cuando le pegaste una patada en los bajos a Sonic. Y después se descontroló todo, pero fue divertido. Las patadas de Rouge duelen bastante ¿Eh?

-Por cierto ¿Donde está Ana?

-Está en su cuarto. Knuckles le llevó pluma y papel, tal vez quería escribir algo.

.

La francotiradora admiraba desde abajo el paraíso flotante a solas. La noche le dificultaba verlo bien pero se daba cuenta que era un lugar hermoso. Por ordenes del coronel, tenía que esperarlo hasta que aparezca según lo que dijo Zero. Se refregó su frente al pensar lo que pasaría después.

-Si preciosa, es hermoso como tú.

-¿Alguna vez funciona eso Nack? -Dijo Widowmaker escuchándolo acercarse.

-Las chicas de por aquí si, en tu mundo tal vez no sé... Háblame de tu lugar, seguramente antes del régimen era un lugar habitable.

-Lo era una vez. No era tan verde como aquí pero si... Solía ser un lugar hermoso, como yo según tú.

-No iba a decir nada Widowcita jeje ¿Que crees que hará Bahamut aquí? -La comadreja cambió de tema.

-Nada bueno. -Respondió seriamente.

-Va a enfrentarse a la tribu más vieja de aquí. Tendrán arcos y flechas pero eso los hace más temibles. -Nack soltó un gran suspiro. -Seee. Es una pena lo que pasará después.

Los dos no eran tontos como para saber lo que vendrá. Widowmaker tenía a unos pasos a las únicas personas sobrevivientes de la Masacre de Egipto, y ahora sin Overwatch ni resistencia, Bahamut los aplastaría para siempre. Ese dolor volvió otra vez, no tenía su mochila para inyectarse aquel liquido que calmaría por un rato esa molestia. Zero estaba ocupado calmando a sus hermanos y Nack se fue caminando solo. Nadie se percataría de su ausencia por un rato. Tomó valor para hacer lo que no pensaba hacer.

No le costó mucho subir a Sky Sanctuary, tuvo que subirse a un árbol para que el gancho llegara a clavarse. Aprovechando que era de noche, los guardias equidnas les sería difícil verla escabullirse por sus narices. La francotiradora evadió una patrulla de cuatro guerreros armados con lanzas y torres con arqueros. La luz de la Luna no era lo mismo que la del Sol pero revelaba lo hermoso que era el paraíso flotante. Widowmaker seguía su instinto, no sabía donde Ana, Brigitte o Vectorman estarían. Desde una esquina oscura miraba las chozas y los templos de piedra donde podrían alojarse. Venía en son de paz, no era necesario eliminar equidnas para avanzar por las calles. El entorno era ventajoso para la francotiradora, y era muy fácil eludirlos, de noche.

Ana se encontraba sentada escribiendo en su idioma natal, de derecha a izquierda. Se la veía desaminaba por las palabras que escribía en el papel que le entregó el líder tribal. Sintió una brisa suave entrar por la venta, acompañado de un aroma natural. Sin darse vuelta, se atrevió a hablar.

-Sabes que si te ven puedes no regresar. -Ana después de eso, se levantó de la silla quedando frente a frente con Widowmaker.

-Puedes escucharme o llamar a los guardias. Haz lo que tu quieras.

-¿Puedo... Puedo abrazarte? No hay crimen en eso.

Widowmaker asentó levemente. Sintió los brazos de Ana envolviéndola por completo, excepto que no respondió el abrazó. También sintió que su hombro se humedecía. Después de unos minutos, la egipcia retrocedió y con su manga se limpio el ojo.

-¿Que quieres decirme Amelie?

-Hzzz... Bahamut ganará, y lo sabemos. No va a parar hasta verlos muertos, y quiero evitar eso.

-Aún no sé como sigues con ese hombre después de lo que te obligaron a hacer. Viste como tus compañeros caían, tienes la oportunidad de ayudarnos, de ayudarte. Hazlo por ellos, por mi, por tu esposo Gerald.

-No... No lo nombres por favor. ¿Quieres pasar lo mismo que en Egipto? Escapa Ana, vete lejos.

-¿A donde? Ya no hay lugares donde esconderse.

-Estás condenando a un pueblo inocente. -Dijo Widowmaker.

-Desde que Bahamut tiene los planos del Transportador Dimensional, cualquier mundo está condenado... Amelie escucha, tenemos una oportunidad de vencerlo de una buena vez. Tenemos que aprovechar que está solo, sin Gabriel ni Joe, sin Sombra ni Akande. Si lo matamos, ellos se volverán débiles.

-Pudo manipular a esta gente y sus aliados crecen. Ya tiene a Zero ¿Quien mas sigue? No seas estupida mujer.

Ana quería bofetearle para que despierte, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que se avecinaba una batalla e intuía que algo pasaría. Agarró el papel que terminó de escribir, lo enrolló y esperó a que la francotiradora lo tome.

-Viendo como van las cosas, esta carta es para m hija. Si la llegas a ver... ¿Quieres dársela? Por lo menos haz eso por mi.

-La última vez que la vi, subía a un camión. Si regreso a la Tierra, o no, se la daré o... Se la leeré.

-Pelearé por ella... Y por ti, Amelie. Sé que eres aquella francesa encantadora en el fondo. Haré que vuelvas. Te lo prometo.

En su frio y duro corazón, Widowmaker sintió una punzada. La muerte llegaría y viendo la cara de Ana, era en cualquier momento. Para no destrozarla más de lo que estaba, la francotiradora agarró el pale enrollado, y se lo guardó en su funda. No había nada más que hacer, así que, ella regresó por donde vino y antes de saltar, miró por unos segundos a Ana. Luego Widowmaker se lanzó por la ventana. La egipcia no notó que la puerta se abrió, y mucho menos que el mismísimo Knuckles esté apoyado en el marco.

-Knuckles yo... -La mano del equidna hizo que ella parara de hablar.

-La vi entrando. Se notaba que no tenía intenciones malas. Ella ¿Te disparó no? En el ojo digo. -Dijo Knuckles señalando su el parche.

-No sé si fue ella, pero su dedo jaló del gatillo. ¿Que escuchaste?

-Todo Ana. Entiendo la preocupación de ella pero si no era ahora, Bahamut llegaría después. De todas formas, lo íbamos a enfrentar.

-Dijo que llegaría pronto. -Ana lo dijo preocupada.

-Entonces... No hay tiempo que perder.

.

-¡AAAHHH!

Brigitte nuevamente entrenaba con los Chaotix en el templo. El cocodrilo aprendía los movimientos de la chica, estudiando cada giro para poder contraatacar al igual que el camaleón. Eggman por otro lado estaba en una esquina, estirando sus piernas y brazos para seguir con su ahora rutinaria vida. Aún tenía esos moretones en sus brazos pero Knuckles le entregó una crema hecha de hierbas que disminuía el dolor y la hinchazón.

-Eh Eggman ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -Preguntó Ana acercándose.

-Si claro mujer, después de que me den otra paliza.

-¿Puede ser ahora?

-... Bueno, está bien. ¡Sonic ya vuelvo! -Le dijo al erizo que igualmente se estaba estirando.

-¡Okey golpes bajos, pero vuelve rápido! -Le respondió el erizo azul.

.

Los dos caminaban por las pobladas calles de Sky Sanctuary, viendo como loa equidnas compraban productos naturales para la comida de este dia. La presencia de los guerreros en cada esquina puso nervioso al doctor ¿Knuckles se percató de algo? El aire a guerra se sentía en el aire.

-Eggman, en la noche ayer, Widowmaker entró a mi cuarto.

-Espera ¿Que? ¿Y no la vieron? Hubieras llamado a alguien. -El doctor movió sus manos sorprendido.

-Si quería asesinarme no estaría aquí. Me dijo que Bahamut ya viene.

-¿Y dijo que nos tenemos que ir? Me quedaré aquí y voy a demostrarle quien manda.

-Wow tranquilo tigre. Si, todos queremos un poco de justicia ¿No crees? -Le dijo la mujer. -Eggman... Sé que empezamos mal pero, no voy a negar que fue bueno conocerte.

-¿Te estás despidiendo? Oye Ana, no puedes morir. Tienes amigos aquí, y ganaste más tambien. Y...

-¿Si..?

-Y no me gustaría perderte. ¡Eh no me malinterpretes! Tuvimos nuestros altibajos y todo eso pero no pienses así mujer.

-Sonic tenía razón...

-¿Que tenía razón esa rata azulada?

Ella solamente rió. -Tu sabrás... ¿Eh...? ¿Escuchas eso?

-¡Si! Parece un... Helicóptero.

Un vigía en una torre dio el aviso de que un objeto metálico se acercaba. Los guerreros equidnas fueron hasta la puerta donde el helicóptero descendía y las hélices bajaban su velocidad. La compuerta se abrió y al mismo tiempo, el comandante Shadow bajaba junto con pequeño grupo de sus fuerzas militares. Un guardia tribal se acercó al erizo oscuro pero éste no se detuvo.

-Tu jefe, Knuckles ¿Donde está?

-Mi señor se encuentra ocupado. -Le respondió el guardia.

-Desocúpalo, tengo que llevar prisionero ¡AHORA!

El grito de Shadow hizo que los guerreros equidnas levanten sus afiladas lanzas contra él y su grupo de GUN. Entre gritos, el comandante exigía que se les entregara a los enemigos rebeldes del coronel Bahamut. Eggman conociendo bien a Shadow, sabía lo que pasaría. Tomó la mano de Ana y la regresó al templo con los demás.

El líder tribal Knuckles se movía entre sus guerreros, ordenando que bajen sus lanzas, y lo hicieron. Él y Shadow quedaron frente a frente.

-Desde que tienes el cargo de comandante tus modales los tiraste por la basura.

-Knuckles vengo a llevar a los insurgentes ante Bahamut. Entrégalos y no sufrirás daño.

-¿Que te prometió? -Preguntó desafiante el equidna.

-Se iría.

-¿Y le crees? Eres un idiota si piensas que va a cumplir su promesa. Tendrías que haberlo destruido cuando podías.

-Lo pensé y tuve muchas oportunidades pero si lo llegaba a tocar, iba a iniciar una guerra, una guerra dimensional. -Shadow estaba a punto de golpearlo.

-La guerra vino cuando el coronel puso un pie en Central City. Si, esos rebeldes me contaron todo. Él es el enemigo, no ellos. Cúlpalos de haberlo traído a Bahamut pero ellos huían, para vivir.

-Y nosotros viviremos si les entrego a los insurgentes. Knuckles, apártate, o le digo a mis hombres que te aprisionen. Contaré hasta diez. ¡Uno!

-No voy a ceder Shadow.

-¡DOS!

-Podemos vencerlo.

-¡TRES!

-¡Señor, ordene y acabaremos con estos! -Dijo un guerrero alzando su lanza, y sus compañeros lo siguieron.

-¡CUATRO!

-¡Bájenlas! ¡BÁJENLAS! -calmó Knuckles a sus hombres.

-¡CINCO!

-Envíe mensajeros Shadow...

-¡SEIS!

-¿Sabes que escribí...

-¡SIETE!

-El llamado de guerra.

-¡OCHO!

-No va a ver paz si Bahamut...

-¡NUEVE! Uno mas Knuckles, y tus equidnas verán sangre.

-... Si Bahamut no es derrotado. -Finalizó el líder rojo.

-... ¡DI...! ¿Eh...?

Shadow dejó de contar. Al igual que él, Knuckles también sentía un zumbido, como de motores... Motores de naves.

Vehículos aéreos de guerra subieron hasta Sky Sanctuary, los mismos con los que el coronel había llegado. Las naves rodearon cada extremo del paraíso flotante, alertando a la población y a los guerreros equidnas llamando al grito de guerra. Las torres se llenaron de arqueros, algunos techos se llenaron de balistas y ballesteros ante la amenaza.

-Bahamut... Bahamut te siguió, Shadow...

El erizo oscuro sintió la mirada penetrante del líder equidna.

La nave nodriza se posó frente a la entrada principal de Sky Sanctuary. De la escotilla superior, salió el mismísimo coronel liderando a su gente y ordenando por radio a que sus naves estén listas para disparar al escuchar su voz. Bahamut, había llegado.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

¡Uf! Hace mucho no subía un capítulo, es que este me costó mucho escribir y ahora lo van a saber :( disfruten de la lectura!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Disfrútenlo y agarren sus pañuelos... Snif...

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 13: Batalla en el paraíso

Varias horas antes...

Su mundo era asolado por la corrupción e injusticias de personas capaces de burlar la ley. Ni siquiera Overwatch ni su fuerza, los Hard Corps, podían hacerle frente al poder del crimen mundial. Sacrificó su humanidad para que cualquier mal sea exterminado de la misma forma que vino. Las acciones del coronel pusieron a Overwatch y a sus compadres bajo vigilancia, hasta intentaron asesinarlo. Sabiendo todo esto, Bahamut tuvo que moverse maquiavélicamente y entre sombras para llegar al poder, así controlar a la Tierra, con mano dura.

Los sobrevivientes de Overwatch y varias facciones militares crearon una resistencia contra su brutal régimen. Los intentos de derrocamiento fueron desechos cuando en la misma base rebelde, sus enemigos fueron asesinados con todo su poder. Ahora el coronel tenía nuevos enemigos, de otra dimensión. Y como en la Tierra, serán exterminados.

Desde la partida de Shadow, Bahamut vio una debilidad de parte de GUN. Con su comandante fuera, las tropas no sabían que hacer. Su jugada comenzaría ahora.

La presidenta Sara se encontraba tomando un té mientras leía el diario, en la sección de política. Su imagen había bajado mucho desde que le dejó a un extranjero dimensional tener el derecho de andar por las calles con un ejército. Varios países aliados cuestionaron su flexibilidad ante el coronel, hasta se le cuestionó el punto de poner en la lista de más buscados al heroico erizo y demás.

Sara dejó de leer tras escuchar la puerta de su despacho siendo golpeada del lado de afuera. Ella afirmó con un leve si. Se tensó al ver a Bahamut entrando y tras ello, varios de sus hombres esperaron en el pasillo.

-Coronel, no lo esperaba aquí. Pensé que estaría en el aeropuerto.

-Eh no, preferí estar aquí. ¿Tiene vino? ¿O algún licor?

-... Si, abajo de esa estantería.

Como había escuchado, el hombre se acercó al lugar donde detrás de unos libros, pudo ver tres botellas de vino. Sara no podía ver lo que hacía, ya que lo tenía de espaldas. Bahamut giró y se acercó a ella con dos copas. Dejó una en la mesa frente a la presidenta y bebió de la copa que tenía en su mano. Sara miró el contenido de la copa sospechosamente.

-No tiene nada y si algo le pasa, sus guardaespaldas me detendrán.

-Solo me quería asegurar... Gracias Bahamut. ¿Hace esto seguido? Digo lo de la copa de vino.

-De donde vengo no se niega una bebida, ni del enemigo. Mmm está bueno, este vino es mas suave. -Bahamut tomó un segundo sorbo. -¿Porqué brindamos?

-Ehhh por la paz. -La chica sonrió.

-Por la paz.

Bahamut chocó su copa con la de Sara, provocando un suave tintineó. Luego de eso, los dos tomaron un sorbo.

-Hábleme de usted coronel. No tuve la oportunidad de charlar tranquila ¿Desde cuando tiene el uniforme? -Preguntó Sara.

-Desde que tengo noción de las cosas, siempre recibí ordenes. Mi familia toda la vida fue bélica, todos con sus trajes de guerra. Muy pocos llegaron a la posición que estoy yo, coronel. ¿Y usted? ¿Como una jovencita terminó gobernando todo un país?

-Fue por necesidad. Mi padre había muerto y no se encontraba a la gente adecuada para dirigir Central City. Así que, los consejeros me formaron y aquí estoy. Es mi segundo mandato ya.

-Entonces ya tiene experiencia en esto... ¿Que estaba leyendo? Permítame un momento el diario... Ah... ¿Que opina de esto?

-No tengo comentarios coronel. ¿Que opina usted?

-No es malo ceder un poco, solo un poco. Si se deja bastante la pueden manejar a su antojo. En cualquier posición hay que mantenerse firme, lo digo por experiencia.

-¿Ya pasó por eso? -Sata tomó otro sorbo de vino.

-Una vez tuve que recurrir a eso, todos me hacían caso porque me tenían miedo. Tenía el poder suficiente para aplastar a cualquiera. Obtuve más enemigos que amigos. Excepto que, me gané su confianza, recurrí a los más necesitados para estar donde estoy.

-Criminales...

-Víctimas de la sociedad. No tuvieron la culpa de elegir lo que son, lo que se convirtieron. Políticos y senadores se reían adelante de nuestras caras, sabiendo todo lo que pasaba. Nadie hacía nada, hasta que aparecí. Sabía lo que me convertiría si trataba de pelear contra mis compañeros pero esto... Es el único modo que las personas entienden. -Bahamut alzó su puño cerrado por unos momentos. -Mandé a matar a mi comandante, puse amigos contra amigos, vi como mis compañeros de equipo trataban de matarme y todo eso, para que las cosas sigan iguales.

Sara al beber aquel sorbo de vino, se comenzó a marear, su cabeza daba vueltas y su estómago rugía de dolor. Supo que no tenía que tomar ese vino.

-¿Que... Me... Hiciste... Beber?

-Es un sedante, dolerá por unos momentos pero se te pasará. -Bahamut vio como la presidenta tocaba el botón de auxilio bajo el escritorio. -No morirás, te necesito para negociar con las demás potencias. Supe lo de ese botón, y me percaté de que nadie te salve. El régimen se a ganado más enemigos, y con las esmeraldas Chaos seré imparable.

Sara cayó al suelo bruscamente, tirando todo lo que había en el escritorio. La copa de vino chocó contra el piso, rompiéndose en pedazos y esparciendo el líquido. Bahamut veía como sus hombres entraban al despacho con los cañones de sus armas humeando y los guardaespaldas presidenciales con agujeros de bala en sus cabezas. Se acercó a la ventana y miraba como sus soldados aniquilaban a las fuerzas GUN por detrás, tomándolos por sorpresa. La gente que intentaba defenderse encantaba el mismo destino, la muerte.

-Señor, tomamos la GUN Fortress y Prison Island, también tenemos el control de las comunicaciones, Central City está tomada.

-¿Algo más sargento?

-Los exploradores del campamento capturaron a un equidna con un mensaje escrito, es una declaración de guerra, contra usted coronel. Lo encerramos en el campamento con algunos enemigos más.

-Iré por donde fue Shadow, notifiquen a Zero que se movilice. Tengo que ir a Sky Sanctuary.

.

... Ahora...

Los guerreros equidnas apuntaban con las balistas a las poderosas naves que flotaban sobre el paraíso flotante. Knuckles daría la orden de atacar si Bahamut apenas mueve un brazo. Shadow y sus hombres buscaron mejores armas en el helicóptero para contrarrestar una posible ofensiva. Los rebeldes dentro del templo esperaban expectantes lo que sucedería, si escuchan disparos saldrían a defender el lugar.

-¿Como llegó aquí? -Vectorman preparó su cañón de energía.

-No lo sé pero tengo el presentimiento de que no va a terminar bien... -Brigitte apretó más el mango de la espada. -Lastima que mi armadura y mazo quedaron confiscados.

-Agradece que hay armas aquí. -Rouge me contestó.

-Podemos ganarles.

-Si con un ejército Sonic ¿Ves esas naves? -Espio miró el poder del coronel asomando apenas su cabeza.

-Derribé la Deathegg ¿Recuerdan?

-Pero Bahamut no es yo. Oh por supuesto que no. -Eggman reposó su cabeza en la lanza que agarró.

La tensión crecía en Sky Sanctuary. Todos tenían sus sentidos al máximo. Shadow intentó comunicarse con la base, nadie respondía. Pensó lo peor, Bahamut atacó Central City y al verlo aquí la victoria era suya. El coronel sólo tenía un objetivo en mente. Alzó su mano a lo alto con la palma abierta, pasaron unos eternos minutos... Y cerró la mano.

Las naves descargaban las balas y misiles sobre las chozas y casa del paraíso flotante. Los artilleros equidnas dispararan sus flechas y lanzas a las acorazadas naves de combate. Era como derribar una pared con algodón. El erizo oscuro con su unidad buscó una estratégica posición para derribar al coronel y su nave nodriza.

-Zero aquí Bahamut. Mata a todo lo que veas. -El coronel ordenó por radio.

El chacal con su espada traspasó por la espalda a un equidna que no tuvo tiempo en reaccionar. Todo el escuadrón ya estaba arriba. El objetivo era obtener las Esmeraldas Chaos como a toda costa sin importar lo que se cruce en el camino. Bahamut de un salto bajó hasta la batalla. Los guerreros rojos con sus lanzas afiladas se acercaban al coronel. De uno en uno caían con los movimientos de combate. Un cuello roto aquí. Un tiro en la cien por allá y un cuchillo en el pecho cerca suyo. Bahamut era imparable en la batalla.

-¡Hagan un bloqueo en la pirámide! ¡Protejan las esmeraldas!

Knuckles con su guardia personal corrían por el fuego hasta el edificio principal, las Esmeraldas Chaos ahora corrían gran peligro.

Los demás en el templo salieron a la batalla, los equidnas peleaban contra las fuerzas militares del régimen cuerpo a cuerpo. Los rebeldes vieron un flashback al ver todo el caos otra vez, la Masacre de Egipto se volvía a repetir. Rouge dirigió si vista a Knuckles que corría a la pirámide.

-¡Síganme! ¡Vamos a ayudar a Knuckles! -La murciélago blanca lideraba la escuadra, con los rebeldes, los Chaotix, los héroes hasta Eggman siguiéndole el paso.

Desde abajo, Nack tomaba licor en el campamento solo sin ningún chacal a su alrededor. Fue contratado para guiar al régimen a Sky Sanctuary, no para asesinar equidnas inocentes. De todas formas, al traer a Zero consigo, la matanza era inevitable. No quería mirar para arriba, tan solo los gritos que se escuchaban acercarse y apagarse cuando llegaban al suelo era suficiente.

Widowmaker se mantenía distante a la batalla, solo veía con la mira de su rifle como los equidnas eran aplastados por las armas. Era inútil con una lanza traspasar los chalecos de Kevlar.

Shadow veía como sus hombres caían con los disparos que impactaban en el pecho o en la cabeza, el único grupo en Sky Sanctuary con armas de fuego era también derrotado por la implacable fuerza del coronel. El erizo oscuro no tenía más remedio que pelear con violencia. Saltó de la barricada con una explosión detrás suyo que casi lo aniquila, y aterrizó en el medio de loa chacales y de los soldados. El que intentaba dispararle o clavarle un cuchillo era derribados en segundos, una pila de enemigos se formaba al rededor de Shadow y aumentaba el número tras oleadas y oleadas enemigas. Nunca en su vida como comandante recibió ninguna herida, el trabajo era peligroso si pero él se percataba de regresar vivo a casa, hasta ahora. Una espada rasgó su espalda lateral y horizontalmente hasta dejarlo en el suelo, con la sangre mezclándose con su pelaje negro. Zero lo atacó por detrás. Riendo se acercó al comandante y lo pateó en la cabeza.

Brigitte Lindholm se detuvo y a su alrededor, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. El régimen volvía a aniquilar a inocentes que solo querían defenderse. Entre todo el fuego y el miedo, Bahamut la estaba observando. Podía dispararle con su pistola o arrojar su cuchillo pero prefirió pelear de manera justa. Él caminaba y de a poco aumentaba la velocidad. Brigitte se puso en una postura firme e inamovible esperando al juez que mandó a asesinar a su padre y su padrino tiempo atrás.

-Acabaré contigo... Acabaré con la guerra...

La pelirroja lanzó un grito de guerra al mismo tiempo que producía un espadazo. Al no tener su armadura, su escudo y su mazo la hacían más violenta. Bahamut aprovechó la ira de la joven, viendo que la impotencia la dominaba y no la mente.

-Eres igual que Torbjorn y Reinhardt, atacan y luego piensan.

-¡No los nombres!

Brigitte se abalanzó con la afilada punta de la espada. Bahamut desvío el arma blanca con su cuchillo y con el mismo atrapó el brazo de la pelirroja, dándole un cabezazo seguido de un gancho en la del estómago y una patada giratoria lanzándola contra una columna de ladrillos, derrumbándola y el techo se recayó encima.

-¡Brigitte!

El coronel escuchó pasos metálicos que venían hacía él. Vectorman lanzó una descarga de su cañón de energía en el pecho de Bahamut y éste gritó por el dolor y las quemaduras en su traje, su chaleco antibalas interior comenzó a calentarse por el calor del impacto.

-Eso es por todos, por Ian, por Efi, por Dva y por Conrad.

El orbot de preparó para otro disparo. Zero logró llegar a salvar al coronel, pateó el cañón y con su espada atravesó la cabeza de la máquina a una velocidad impresionante. Vectorman cayó al suelo con pesadez. Sus ojos amarillos empezaban a apagarse con cada segundo, hasta quedarse sin energías. Para no tener que preocuparse, el líder chacal con su espada destruyó la cabeza del orbot y todo lo que pueda tener una pizca de electricidad.

-¡¿Coronel está bien?! Su pecho, está rojo.

-¡Aahhh! No te preocupes Zero, ve a la pirámide, yo ya voy ¡Tráiganme otro chaleco!

Cada rincón del edificio principal se selló con puertas de piedra. Knuckles y su guardia junto con el resto se prepararon para defender el tesoro más preciado de Sky Sanctuary, las Esmeraldas Chaos. Cada uno se preparó para la última defensa. Eggman miró el reconocido lugar que tanto acechaba por un largo tiempo, ahora la ironía era defender lo que quería robar. Las esmerarlas yacían ahí, como reliquias poderosas, posadas en cajas de cristal con el mismo color de las pierdas y la más poderosa, la Master Emerald se encontraba en un altar en el medio, con antorchas y espejos que reflejaban la luz de la piedra en todo el interior, haciéndolo ver de color verde.

-¡Momento! ¿Donde está Brigitte y Vectorman? -El cocodrilo buscó con la mirada a los nombrados.

-¿No venían atrás nuestro? -Preguntó Sonic.

-Oh no... -Ana se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Que son idiotas? ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? Solo queda ella y por cierto, no tendrías que estar aquí. -Rouge se puso delante de la egipcia.

-Hicieron todo por protegernos, ahora quiero devolver el favor. Todos aquí, hasta Sonic, Tails, ustedes Chaotix, Tú. -Ana levantó la vista para mirar a Rouge. -Knuckles hasta... Eggman. Si llego a padecer aquí, sepan que no caí por nada, hasta el último suspiro voy a pelear por los que quiero. Hasta los que están vivos y hasta los que no.

-Ana yo...

Eggman no pudo terminar de hablar, una de las puertas comenzó a templar. Del otro lado se oían fuertes voces y rugidos. Tras eso, un fuerte sonido. Después otro. Y el ultimo. Una explosión despedazó la puerta de piedra, rompiendo lo único que se interponía del enemigo y ellos. Entre la nube de polvo y humo, apareció una peligrosa oleada de chacales y soldados a todo o nada.

-¡ESCUDOS! -Knuckles ordenó la formación.

Junto a su líder, frenaron la embestida enemiga haciéndolos chocar contra los escudos de madera y pinchos. La fuerza ofensiva era mucho mayor, apenas ellos contaban con un grupo reducido de guerreros, el resto peleaba afuera o luchaban por respirar. Los chacales saltaron las lineas hasta llegar al otro lado. La resistencia bajaba a los fieros aliados del régimen con a puños y espadazos. Eggman veía como todos luchaban por su vida en este punto, no parecía que había otro dia para vivir. Hasta Tails y Charmy que eran los mas chicos repartían golpes como guerreros. El enemigo pudo derribar la estrategia del contrincante, las escopetas penetraban en la carne y escudos de los equidnas y los chacales hacían el resto.

-A un lado.

Bahamut llegó. Miró desde sus filas las Esmeraldas Chaos. Sus ojos se desviaron a la mayor. Sus globos oculares quedaron fascinados por cada rincón perfecto de la esmeralda y su luz verde.

-Quiero esa ¡Bájenla! Capturen a Ana y al que quede vivo, del resto me encargaré exclusivamente.

La batalla se esparció por todo el lugar. Todos contra todos. Bahamut caminó hasta su objetivo. Charmy junto con Tails fueron directo a pegarle. El cuchillo llegó hasta el corazón poniéndole fin a la abeja y de una patada directo a la cabeza lanzó al zorro contra la pared. Espio y Vector con sus ojos rojizos y furia en sus rostros fueron los segundos en atacar. Uno cayó al intentar pegarle, quebrándole la pierna seguido de un gancho en el cuello. El cocodrilo le mordió el hombro hasta llegar a los huesos y sentir la sangre del coronel en su boca. Vector dejó de morderlo hasta sentir el cuchillo clavándose en su espalda tres veces. Rouge y Knuckles juntos fueron por los flancos. Bahamut tomó una lanza del suelo y logró esquivar el ataque del dúo. Logró perforar el abdomen de la murciélago y con el otro extremo del arma, golpeó al líder equidna en la rodilla, para rematarlo con su cuchillo, cortándole el pecho seguido de un codazo en la nariz. Ana se puso delante de Eggman, era la que más causaría problemas.

-Okey, si lo pones asi.

Bahamut esperó el momento justo para tomarla. Esquivó los espadazos, golpes y patadas hasta que en un segundo, la tenía bajo su poder. Sacó una pistola de su cinturón y la colocó en la cien de la egipcia, todo esto al frente del doctor. Eggman ocultó su miedo, vio como un hombre acabó con sus amigos usando sus manos y el entorno. Bahamut era un hombre de temer. Con todo valor, alzó sus puños provocando que el dictador riera.

-¿Te acuerdas Eggman, cuando te dije que no hagas una estupidez? Me refería a esto.

Sacó la pistola de la cien de Ana y apuntó a la cabeza de Eggman. Una estela azul pasó por el medio de ellos, Bahamut sintió calor en el brazo izquierdo donde tenía su pistola... Y su mano. Sonic a la velocidad que iba, logró arrancarle su extremidad. La sangre comenzó a brotar como una fuente de agua. El coronel además de esa herida en su pecho, contaba con una mano menos. Zero siguió las ordenes dadas, noqueó a una desprevenida Ana y luchó contra el erizo azul, logrando tajarle el tendón de su pierna.

Eggman tenía una única oportunidad de acabar con todo. Bahamut estaba herido y arrodillado. Sacó la pistola de la mano y la cargó, lentamente apuntó a la cabeza del oponente. Las bestias heridas aún siguen siendo peligrosas, como su última carta bajo la manga, lanzó su cuchillo clavándose en su abdomen. Eggman nunca fue herido de esa manera, logró sobrevivir explosiones, caídas y golpes pero un cuchillo, que cortaba su carne y el filo empapándose de su propia sangre, era nuevo para el. El doctor cayó rendido al suelo aún consciente de todo, su cuerpo se sentía caliente y débil a la vez. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, observó como el régimen se llevaba la Master Emerald, aniquilaban a los equidnas restantes y se llevaban a Ana y a Sonic, éste aún queriendo pelear sin una pierna bien. Lentamente Eggman, cerró sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola a todos! Les traje otro capítulo sacado recién del horno! Uf! Ya no falta nada en terminar con esta historia, quedan dos capítulos más! Gracias a todos los que disfrutan de este fic como yo al escribirlo.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Disfruten del capitulo!

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 14: Yo soy el jefe

Ana despertó bruscamente. Sus muñecas estaban sujetadas con grilletes y cadenas, amarradas a una viga de madera. Su cuerpo se sentía débil como si la hubieran molido a golpes para que de ninguna manera escape. Miró a su costado y Sonic estaba de la misma manera, excepto que el grillete sujetaba su pie sano.

Las cortinas de corrieron producto por los brazos de soldados, que después de ellos, Bahamut vendado y sin nada en su torso ventilando las heridas de la batalla de Sky Sanctuary. Su capa tapaba el brazo donde el erizo azul a la velocidad de la luz, le arrancó la mano. Sus hombres se pusieron detrás de él y éste miró a sus prisioneros. Sonic intentó levantarse, no le importaba que un tendón de su pierna esté cortado, quería levantarse y seguir peleando.

-Debo decir, que realmente eres insistente erizo . -Bahamut sacó la capa de su brazo. Una garra metálica, afilada y de tres pinzas, cubría casi todo su brazo, con cables conectados a su cuerpo y su sangre pasaba por el interior. Las afiladas garras eran tan largas que hasta se podía usar como un soporte, pero Bahamut no quería ensuciar con tierra su nueva y avanzada extremidad. -Vamos a ver si sigues así.

-¿Que vas a ser con eso? -Sonic trató de controlar su respiración.

Bahamut no le respondió. Caminó hacia ponerse a centímetros del rostro de Ana, que al igual que el erizo azul, estaba asustada por lo que iba a ser con la garra.

-¿Recuerdas ese hoyo en el cielo? , ¿Por donde tú y tus amiguitos se escaparon? Ahora quiero preguntarte Ana... ¿Donde está el resto?

-¿Hablas de Brigitte y Vectorman? Los mataste Bahamut ¿Eres idiota?

-Dices otra palabra mas erizo y te mataré. -Bahamut apuntó con sus garras.

-Atrévete si te animas... Idiota.

-... De acuerdo... Muchachos, sosténganlo.

Los dos soldados dejaron sus armas y fueron a sujetar a Sonic como el coronel ordenó. Uno lo tenía de los brazos y el otro de las piernas. El erizo azul luchaba y pateó al que quería no logrando detenerlo. Ambos soldados lo tenían bajo control. Bahamut se colocó al frente de Ana y al mismo tiempo alzó su pie y abajo, se encontraba la rodilla de Sonic.

-Si no quieres que le quiebre cada extremidad a este charlatan hasta romperle el cuello, contéstame esto Ana ¿Donde está el resto de la resistencia?

-Ana mírame... -Pidió Sonic. -No sé de que está hablando, pero por el bien de esas personas... No se lo digas.

-Si me dices Ana, los dejaré vivos.

-Puf por favor... ¡AAAAAHHH!

Bahamut quebró su pierna. El erizo azul gritaba haciendo reír a los soldados que lo sostenían. Ahora además del tendón, tenía una pierna sana, por ahora. Nuevamente el coronel alzó su pie y apuntó a la otra rodilla. Lo único que mantenía vivo a Sonic además de sus amigos, era correr y ahora un dictador le estaba arrancando la vida lentamente. Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, recorrían todo su rostro hasta terminar en el suelo.

-Ana dímelo o seguiré hasta matarlo.

-¡Ana no¡ ¡No le digas! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AAAAHHH!

-¡EN EL CINTURÓN DE ASTEROIDES! Están ahí, están escondidos. Están en el cinturón de asteroides... Bahamut... No le hagas nada... Para... Por favor...

Sin más nada que hacer, Bahamut salió de la tienda junto con sus soldados que giraban la cabeza hacia atrás para ver como Sonic lloraba en silencio por sus piernas. Ana se movió como un animal al no poder hacer nada para salvarlo, lanzado gruñidos, gritos y sollozos. Sin mirarla, el erizo azul le habló.

-Por favor dime Ana... ¿Viniste acompañada... Además de Vectorman y... Brigitte?

-... Si... Nosotros vinimos a explorar este planeta y el resto se quedó en una nave... Era mejor si nos atrapaban por separado... Que todos juntos... Ahora lo arruiné... ¡Pero no quería que te mataran!

-En tu lugar no hubiera hecho lo mismo... Pero te entiendo... Con el tiempo, si es que vivo... Correré otra vez... Otra vez... Otra vez... Otra vez...

.

Nack terminó su cuarta botella de licor. Todos esos gritos, esos equidnas que saltaban de Sky Santuary para no morir por las manos del coronel que preferirían que el suelo sea su verdugo, todo eso le remordía su mente. Sabiendo que algo malo pasaría si guiaba a Zero y su cobarde escuadrón de asesinos, pero no supo que llegarían tan lejos. Desde su tienda pudo oír los gritos de dolor del erizo azul y la impotencia de la mujer del parche en el ojo. Eso sumó más a su cabeza. Lo único que pudo sacarle una sonrisa es ver a Widowmaker entrando, con sus largas y atractivas piernas hasta tenerla sentada a su lado. Ella soltó un suspiro sabiendo lo que tuvieron que ver y escuchar.

-¿Sabes? -La francotiradora habló levemente. -Algunas cosas pueden ser evitadas, como un robo o un infarto, incluso una muerte. Pero estas cosas aunque hagas todo lo imposible, sucederán. También pensé que Ana o ese al que llaman Knuckles serian más inteligentes... Pásame la botella... Mmm está rico.

-¿Crees que... Bahamut pudo ahorrarse esas balas que gastó en civiles?

-No. Por supuesto que no.

-¿Que hará con la Master Emerald?

-La llevará a Central City... Con respecto a tu paga, ordené que te dieran un Jeep y dentro del maletero hay monedas de oro. Tengo que irme con él, soy la guardaespaldas personal del coronel.

-Okey...

Widowmaker se levantó hasta la salida de la tienda. Esperó una despedida como suele decir Nack pero no dijo nada. Ella se detuvo apoyando su espalda en la vara que mantenía la tienda firme, hasta que la comadreja alzara la vista.

-Oye Nack, el Jeep está estacionado lejos del campamento. Si quieres tómate el tiempo que quieras para irte. Con respecto a Sonic y Ana, cuando me vaya con Bahamut, los ejecutarán.

-¿Y los demás prisioneros?

-¿Piensas que Bahamut desaprovecharía unos soldados como esos?

-¿Porqué me dices eso? Widowmaker, no estoy lo suficientemente ebrio para deducir que quieres que haga algo.

-Estoy segura que nos iremos a las nueve de la noche, los guardias se van a poner a cocinar y no prestarán atención a las cercas. Sabes a lo que me refiero... Creo que mejor preparo mi bolso y creo que tú tambien... Adiós Nack.

-... Adiós...

Widowmaker miró por arriba de su hombro y le guiñó un ojo. Ya tenía en claro lo que planeó, al no poder hacerlo ella, lo tendría que hacer él. Ahora necesitaría tomar un poco más de licor para tener valor. Bahamut no duraría en ejecutarla si ayudaba a los prisioneros a escapar y sería la primer sospechosa ¿Quien quedaría? Había mucha mas gente y Nack era el que menos corría riesgo. Muchos equidnas han muerto y quien sabe cuantos asesinó el dictador en su dimensión. Con litros y litros de alcohol en su sangre, aún podía oír los gritos desesperados de esas víctimas inocentes. Y si salvar a Sonic y Ana ayudaría a apagar esas voces, lo haría.

Eran las nueve y un minuto, la Master Emerald fue puesta en la caja de un camión blindado escoltado por motocicletas y con Bahamut a la cabeza con su Jeep y Widowmaker cuidando su espalda. ¿Donde estaba Zero? Ni siquiera había chacales en el campamento, seguramente se adelantaron a Central City. Nack esperó hasta que el coronel deje el lugar y vaya tras los prisioneros antes de que los ejecuten. Se movía de arbusto en arbusto. De árbol en árbol hasta llegar a la zona roja. La torre con los focos alumbrando pasó por encima de él, suerte que se escondió entre la tierra removida. Se acercó hasta la cerca y con sus dientes partió el alambre. Tardó minutos y lentamente pasó al otro lado.

-Si llego a sacar al erizo y a la vieja, pondría en riego a los demás prisioneros... Sería mejor si pongo las cosas interesantes.

Nack se acercó hasta las celdas de los prisioneros. El resto de los soldados se encontraba comiendo, ni siquiera se molestaron en dejar a un grupo de chacales para que olieran a posibles intrusos. Entre los agentes GUN también había civiles hasta jóvenes y para sorpresa de él, pudo reconocer a una erizo muy familiar. Widowmaker tal vez no quería preocuparlo mas de lo que ya estaba. Ahora además de dos, tenía que rescatar a cientos.

-No puede ser... ¿Amy? ¿Que mierda hace aquí?

Nack de vez en cuando iba a su tienda de pasteles a comprar porciones de tarta de frambuesa, como provisiones para las aventuras que tenía. El rostro de ella se notaba decaído y pálido. La comadreja pudo deducir que además de su tienda, perdió algo más importante para ella.

-Pzzzt Amy... Hey pzzzt... Amy... Aaamyy... Okey...

Amy Rose vio que una piedra aterrizó frente a sus pies. Luego otra más. Miró de donde vino y también se asombró al ver a Nack escondido entre dos cajas y alzando las manos para que no haga movimientos bruscos. Los demás prisioneros también lo vieron y mantuvieron una postura calma. La comadreja miró a ambos lados y se lanzó, rodó por el suelo y se levantó atrás de una columna. La erizo también se acercó lentamente donde estaba él.

-¿Que estás haciendo Nack?

-Como dicen todos: "Hago lo correcto". Escucha Amy pero escucha bien... Tienen a Sonic y a una mujer en una tienda.

-Sonic...

-Si está vivo pero bueno, eso no importa ahora. Toma mi revolver, guárdalo y espera la señal. Diles a todos que se preparen... Ahora regreso.

Nack hizo los mismos movimiento para regresar a las cajas. Eran un poco más de las nueve. Con sigilo se acercó a la tienda donde se encontraban los dos objetivos principales. Aún no habían sido asesinados, se podía escuchar la respiración agitada del erizo. Usando otra vez sus dientes logró entrar por la parte trasera de la tienda.

-Oh rayos...

Nack no podía quitar los ojos de encima a las piernas rotas y ensangrentadas de Sonic, no podía correr. Estaría quiero para siempre. Ana por otra parte logró despertarse, viendo como la comadreja sacaba el grillete al erizo.

-Tú... Tú nos perseguías por Ice Cap... ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Conoce a Widowmaker? Bueno... Además, esto lo hago por ella. Lamento mucho nuestras diferencias pero ahora es momento de escapar.

Nack luego de liberar a Sonic, se acercó a Ana. Acercó una silla y con el mismo alambre que usó, liberó a la egipcia. Sus muñecas estaban rojas y su cuerpo adolorido. Con dificultad logró ponerse de pie.

-¿Ahora... Que sigue?

-Escucha, a unos metros hay un alambrado, tiene un agujero donde entré ¿Puedes llevar a Sonic? -Ana asentó a la pregunta de Nack. -Bueno, Widowmaker me dio un Jeep como pago, mételo dentro y espéranos.

-¿Espéranos? ¿Quien más está?

-Ve vamos, si no regreso puedes irte a Sky Sanctuary.

Ana no sabía si confiar en él, pero era mejor que morir encadenada. Alzó al erizo azul diciéndole que no haga ruido y junto con Nack salieron. Si quería liberar a todo un campamento, tenía que hacer un show de luces. Ya separado de la mujer y Sonic, la comadreja se escabulló hasta el almacén donde era custodiado por somo dos guardias. Tomó prestado varias armas y granadas. Se acercó a los barriles de combustible y encendió una mecha. Tenía por lo menos cinco minutos para llegar a las celdas.

-Mmm ¿Y esa arma?

Nack divisó una metralladora que vio pocas veces y no usó. Se utilizaban arriba de torres o de personas fuertes por el peso del riel, la cámara y las balas. Ahora era el momento de usarlas.

Amy y el resto de los prisioneros vieron metralladoras y granadas siendo lanzadas a ellos, era momento de pelear por la libertad. Una fuerte explosión destrozó gran parte del almacén esparciendo bolas de fuego por todo el campamento expandiendo el caos. Los GUN sacaron loa seguros de las granadas y las arrojaron a la puerta de la celda, que por las explosiones fue derribada. Los prisioneros al grito de batalla salían en manada.

Civiles, las fuerzas GUN sobrevivientes y el régimen iniciaron una sangrienta pelea. Al ser pocos los que tenían armas de fuego, Nack y la pesada metralladora Gatling en su poder era el encargado de equilibrar la balanza. Ubicado en el incendiado techo del almacén, él destruía y eliminaba al enemigo. El francotirador a su izquierda cargó su rifle y apuntó directamente a la cabeza y fue la suya que voló en pedazos, Amy desde desde abajo con el revolver eliminó al verdugo de Nack.

-¡Amy! ¡Diles que salgan de aquí! ¡Que roben los vehículos!

La erizo rosa siguiendo las palabras de Nack, dijo lo que había escuchado. Los prisioneros robaron Jeeps hasta vehículos blindados por si la batalla se extendía en la fuga. La comadreja voló el resto de los transportes hasta vaciar el cargador de la Gatling. Ya los prisioneros liberados, se escapó del incendiado campamento y los soldados restantes disparaban a los prófugos sin salir del lugar. Después de esa batalla, se concentraron en apagar el fuego y notificar al coronel.

Ana esperaba a Nack afuera del Jeep mientras Sonic ya con sus piernas vendadas dormía por todas las energías gastadas en intentar escapar. A la egipcia le pareció extraño ver que uno de sus perseguidores esté ayudando a escapar. Tal vez entró en razón y notó las verdaderas intenciones del coronel Bahamut, las posibilidades podrían ser muchas. Entre la niebla de la noche, sintió los motores de vehículos acercarse a su posición. Era verdad, aquella comadreja trajo los prisioneros del campamento, muchos no lograron sobrevivir pero salvó los suficientes. Ayudándose con Amy, Nack se acercó hasta Ana.

-Tenemos que... Regresar a Sky Sanctuary...

.

Tres semanas después...

Ivo Robotnik despertó con las nubes pasando lentamente junto con el viento. También se percató de que se encontraba acostado en agua, que como un espejo, reflejaba el cielo azul. Era como caminar entre las nubes. Ivo se levantó y no sintió ningún dolor en su abdomen. Ni siquiera había herida o cuchillo. Al sentirse curioso, caminó y caminó por ese relajante lugar. Una figura familiar pudo divisarse a lo lejos. Como él, era calvo y tenía bigote como todos los Robotnik solían tener. Además, llevaba puesto un elegante traje blanco acompañado por una chica de pelo dorado vestida de igual manera. Ivo se quedó quieto al verlos y lentamente se acercó a ellos.

-¿Abuelo...? ¿Prima...?

-Hola nieto. -Gerald Robotnik le contestó. -Tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Hola primito... -Saludó Maria con una alegre sonrisa.

Ivo expandió sus brazos para abrazarlos pero como un espejismo no pudo. Intentó nuevamente pero la respuesta era la misma.

-¿Estoy muerto?

-Claro que no Ivo, todavía tienes mucho por delante.

-¿Y que haces aquí?

-No está nada mal escuchar un consejo de un viejo sabio, además quería verte.

-Y yo a ustedes... Abuelo, tengo miedo... Bahamut es mas fuerte que yo... Y si llegamos a enfrentarlo, no podremos ganarle... No puedo ganarle... Tú enfrentaste un ejercito solo sin nadie... No soy como quería ser abuelo... No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como tú...

-Por supuesto que no Ivo. -Gerald Robotnik se acercó a su arrodillado nieto donde lo miró con orgullo, sabiendo todo lo último que hizo. Soltó un pequeño bufido y miró al cielo unos instantes, para luego mirarlo. -Eres mucho más fuerte que yo.

Su nieto alzó la vista. Gerald tenía razón, todo lo que hizo era muestra de valor. Arriesgó su vida al salvar a los rebeldes en varias ocasiones, enfrentó cara a cara aunque las circunstancias no le favorecían al dictador de un mundo agonizante, todo con sus manos.

-Recuerda Ivo, los Robotnik tenemos un lema: Nunca nos rendimos... Bueno querido nieto, es tiempo de despertar.

-Pero no los podré volver a ver ¿O si?

-Primo. -Maria habló. -Estaremos siempre a tu lado y allí afuera tienes más gente que te espera... ¿Saludas a Shadow por mí?

-... Si prima.

-Ivo, es bueno verte convertirte en hombre. Ahora... Es momento de despertar...

Gerald acercó su mano a los ojos de su nieto y la oscuridad apareció...

Eggman despertó boca arriba, con la luz del Sol entrando por una ventana. Miró su cuerpo y una venda cubría la herida en su abdomen. Aún podía sentir ese cuchillo incrustado en su carne pero agradecía seguir vivo. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta. Sky Sanctuary se reconstruía como un pájaro de fuego renaciendo de las cenizas. Equidnas residentes del lugar y otros limpiaban las calles y seguían atendiendo heridos.

-¿Eggman? ¡Estás bien!

Brigitte se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó. Aún herida logró mantener si fuerza. Esa muestra de afecto hizo que Eggman se sorprendiera.

-Ups perdón... -La pelirroja se apartó. -Me agrada verte bien gordito.

-Y a mi tambien Brigitte... ¿Quien más sobrevivió?

-Knuckles está quejándose porqué ahora está con bastón. Apenas puede caminar. Vectorman y Charmy... Ellos...

-Oh lo siento mucho...

-Los demás están bien, también está ella.

-¿Ella? -Eggman preguntó.

-Ana... La trajo Nack ¿Puedes creerlo? También trajo a Sonic y unos prisioneros. También vino una loca, no la podíamos separar de Sonic jaja fue gracioso como la agarraron, eran cuatro equidnas incluyéndome... Ven, sígueme.

En una tienda, se discutía un asalto a Central City con los aliados. Solo uno pudo lograr llegar, Julie Su, la prima de Knuckles, fue la única que recibió el mensaje. El comandante Shadow miraba el mapa en la mesa, los espías lograron localizar el transportador dimensional y la Master Emerald que sería la principal fuente de energía. Bahamut bloqueó muy bien todos los accesos a la ciudad incluso las entradas del Palacio Presidencial, y si llega a ver un ataque, será repelido. Knuckles ni siquiera con sus tropas restantes lograrían pasar un cuarto de Central City.

-¿Y los demás que esperan para atacar? -Preguntó Nack al resto.

-Bahamut ataca usando su cabeza y sabiendo que tomó Central City y sus aliados intentando una ofensiva, ten seguro que no lograremos recuperarla. -Ana dio su opinión.

-Mis hombres podrían penetrar apenas sus lineas pero no lograremos superarlo. Gente de Chun Nan y de Spagonia se ofrecieron y ni con monjes ni estudiantes podemos vencerlo. Todavía estamos esperando que vuelva Tails con la armada y la caballería de Soleanna. -Julie Su se mordió sus labios al ver ninguna posibilidad de victoria.

-Bahamut espera un ataque masivo ¿Y si le traemos lo contrario? Si un puñado le causa problemas, podría mandar a toda su fuerza y dejaría vulnerable un acceso. Se mandaría un escuadrón a que penetre otros. -Shadow con su dedo índice marcó las entradas Oeste y Este. -Podríamos volar las barricadas y los aliados harían el resto pero si llegan o no, depende de todos nosotros la victoria.

-Ten seguro que tendremos ayuda. -Nack recordó a la francotiradora. -Oh miren quien llegó ¿Que tal Eggman?

-Nack, Shadow, Knuckles, Julie Su... Ana.

-Hola... Eggman.

Los demás veían como el doctor y la egipcia no dejaban de verse, que fue por unos minutos.

-Vaya esto... Es incómodo... -Murmuró Nack y el resto lo miró por segundos.

-De acuerdo entonces el plan es el siguiente: Marcharemos hasta Central City, atacaremos la barricada del Sur mientras un equipo luego dividiremos los grupos...

Shadow continuó explicando la ofensiva. Knuckles invitó a Eggman a hablar en privado moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. Ambos llegaron hasta la pirámide, donde concluyó la batalla. El líder equidna se sentó donde solía estar la Master Emerald respirando hondo. Aún se podía oler esa sensación de derrota en el aire. Eggman se apoyó en la pared hasta que el equidna habló.

-Eggman, estamos a punto de volver al juego. Ahora somos nosotros los que atacaremos... Sé que todo este tiempo fuimos enemigos, peleamos hasta el cansancio, hiciste que peleara contra Sonic en ocasiones. Eso no importa ya, ahora mas que nunca... Necesito tu ayuda. -Knuckles detrás suyo, sacó la Esmeralda Chaos roja, sabiendo que además de él, Eggman sabía usar ese infinito poder. -Te entrego esto en señal de paz. Bahamut es el enemigo y tanto tú como yo, queremos vencerlo. Úsalo con sabiduría.

Ese encuentro con Gerald Robotnik no fue casualidad, el anciano tenía razón, Eggman aún tenía mucho más que hacer. Lentamente se acercó a su ex rival, extendió su brazo y tomó con la mano la Esmeralda Chaos, que brilló en un tono carmesí entre sus dedos. Como científico nunca creía en el destino, uno construye su camino. Pero todo esto pasaba por algo, tal vez sea el Universo o como llaman los demás, el destino.

La cruzada daba inicio. Shadow, Julie Su y Knuckles iban al frente de su ejército compuesto por equidnas, agentes GUN, civiles voluntarios hasta Amy, Nack y Ana, siendo ella la que conocía mejor las estrategias del coronel. Antes de irse, ella regresó ante la presencia de Eggman.

-Si no llega otra oportunidad de vernos... Quiero que sepas... Gracias...

Ana sin previo aviso besó su mejilla, poniéndolo ruborizado y haciendo reír a los que vieron eso. La comadreja silbó y apenas Eggman lo miró, arrojó las llaves del Jeep.

-Escuché que tienes una guarida. Adelántate y escucha bien galán ¡No nos falles!

-Suerte...

Ana regresó a las filas junto con el ejército. Eggman se percató de que no iría solo a su guarida. Brigitte Lindholm se ofreció sola y sin preguntarle a acompañarlo.

-¿Vamos? Seré tu escudo Eggman.

Habían tardado en llegar dos dias en el Jeep. Ocultaron el vehículo com arbustos y ramas como lo habían hecho con el Tornado. El avión no se encontraba donde lo dejaron, tal vez Tails pasó por aquí y así querían mantener esa idea. Eggman y Brigitte entraron a la guarida secreta. Todo estaba intacto excepto por el polvo.

-Brigitte ¿Ves esa lona? Sácala.

-¿No era éste tu trabajo secreto? -La pelirroja se acercó y con sus manos destapó el trabajo. Se quedó unos instantes mirando el invento. -Oye ¿Porqué este robot se parece a Sonic?

-Si sabes programar te recomiendo que lo reinicies, si lo prendes te mataría. Ahora vuelvo, construiré tu armadura rápido.

Eggman fue directo a su taller, solía guardar piezas usadas de anteriores maquinas para restaurarlas o ver sus fallas. Sacó de cada robot pedazos de metal y comenzó a forjar una armadura para Brigitte. El proceso llevaría horas, tiempo suficiente para hacerse una para él. El antiguo traje que usó Gerald Robotnik en las campañas militares aún reposaba junto con la foto de el y sus dos nietos. Eggman se lo quedó viéndolo, si el traje pudiera hablar, narraría todas las victorias que presenció. Tomó la foto viendo a su abuelo y prima. Nunca se sintió tan motivado.

( watch?v=URsy5ZZz0xE)

Eggman sacó la vieja armadura y comenzó a restaurarla. Actualizando mejoras, poniéndole la capa vieja que solía usar para jugar cuando era chico. La pintura se encontraba gastada por el paso del tiempo y pensó usar un color específico. Los equidnas que tanto asesinó indirectamente por conseguir las esmeraldas merodeaban su conciencia. Ahora ellos lo protegieron, ahora tendría que ser él, el que los protegiera. Agarró la pintura roja y empezó a pintar. Luego sacó la Esmeralda Chaos que Knuckles le entregó. Con cuidado la introdujo el la ranura del pecho y el traje rojo se activó.

Brigitte escuchó pasos que se acercaban a ella, al darse vuelta se topó con una sorpresa. Eggman con su armadura de combate y la esmeralda brillando en su pecho y un recuerdo en su mano, salió decidido a luchar por los equidnas, por su amigos y por la memoria de su familia.

-Brigitte... Es momento de hacer algo bueno...

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

¡Holaaa! Les traje el penúltimo capitulo! Disfrútenlo con todo, se recomienda leerlo con algo para comer.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Disfruten!

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 15: Bahamut

Knuckles el equidna, al frente del ejército con sus dos pares Shadow y Julie Su, miraban fijamente al ejército ocupante. Como había deducido el erizo oscuro, la mayoría del enemigo se encontraba adelante de ellos, todos para repeler un puñado de personas intentando recuperar una ciudad. La mañana era gris, gotas caían del cielo hasta todos sus cuerpos. Una lleve llovizna dificultaba la visión de ambos bandos. Los chacales trepaban la barricada y los tanques desplazaban los autos envueltos en llamas en su andar. Desde el Palacio Presidencial, el coronel Bahamut tenía vigilado cada acceso de la ciudad por las cámaras de seguridad y sus operarios. Se percató de un terrible error que nunca hay que olvidar: No hay que dejar nada en el campo de batalla. Aún sentía esa mordedura del cocodrilo en su hombro y la falta de una mano. Ahora era momento de retractarse de su falla.

Zero al ver a Shadow y al traidor de la comadreja y la egipcia rebelde en las filas, se limitó exclusivamente en ser él quien sea lo último que vean. Sus chacales, soldados y los tanques avanzaron por la ordenó del mercenario antropomórfico. Knuckles y Julie Su miraron al cielo gris con sus ojos cerrados y al unísono pidieron apoyo espiritual.

-Pedimos a Tikal y a nuestro linaje que nos den fuerza... Ayúdenme y ayúdennos y acompáñenos en este dia gris... Firmes y victoriosos... Equidnas por siempre...

-Por Fareeha... Por la familia... Por el hogar. -Ana cargó su metralladora.

-¡ADELANTE!

Shadow se lanzó primero y luego los siguieron los demás. Los vehículos de asalto y tanques robados cubrían con fuego el avance. Zero junto con sus pares se acercaban con rabia al enemigo con la artillería pesada de atrás, disparando sus cargas. Los ejércitos chocaron. Una carnicería empezó. Cuerpos y extremidades volaban por los aires. Los gritos envalentonados y despavoridos llenaban el ambiente con terror y pasión.

-¡Tenemos que destruir sus tanques! ¡Nos están despedazando! -Knuckles atacó y contraatacó a una embestida enemiga.

-¡Yo me encargo!

Nack tras decir eso con la compañía de Amy y su nuevo martillo se movilizaban entre las filas. Disparando y golpeando habían llegado a las líneas enemigas con la ayuda de equidnas y agentes GUN. La muerte podría llegar de cualquier dirección. Nack sabía cuidarse de ser herido en peleas de bar o en sus aventuras pero esto es una guerra. Un chacal se lanzó sobre él intentando clavar las afiladas garras en su cabeza. Amy logró salvarlo dando un certero golpe al chacal dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo. Estando vivo, siguieron movilizándose a los vehículos militares.

-¡Granadas!

La comadreja recibió las cargas explosivas y las colocó en el cañón del tanque, la empujó hacia dentro y saltó a su seguridad. El vehículo explotó desde adentro dejándolo fuera de combate. Tendría que repetir la secuencia varias veces y con buenos guerreros cuidándole las espaldas lo lograría. Tras una pérdida, el número de tanques enemigos se duplicaba. Nack sonrió al ver que las cosas se ponían mejor.

Zero entre la batalla logró divisar a la rebelde. Quería tener la confianza del coronel Bahamut por siempre y matando a Ana sería su carta de presentación. El líder chacal corría con su espada ultimando al que quería frenarlo. El erizo oscuro fue el que logró derribarlo. Cara a cara Zero el chacal y Shadow el comandante resolverían una cuenta pendiente.

-Debiste matarme en Sky Sanctuary.

-Eso es lo que voy a terminar.

Zero se lanzó con rabia al erizo oscuro. Este logrando esquivarlo contraatacó con una patada seguido de tres golpes, dos de ellos certeros. Sacado de sus casillas, el chacal logró herir a su formidable oponente el brazo que usó para defenderse.

-Eres un idiota al venir sin armas a una guerra, pensé que eras la definición de excelencia Shadow. Ahora veo que sangras, igual que todos.

Zero continuó lanzando espadazos sin parar a su contrincante que aún herido, seguía peleando.

La victoria les sería difícil conseguirla, el régimen avanzaba con sus tanques ahora con doble cañón y las naves para poner fin al ataque. Nack ni siquiera logró destruir más tanques con Amy y demás, la fuerza con las que los repelieron era brutal a tal punto de que él y ella se ayudasen mutuamente a regresar a sus filas con la ayuda de los demás aliados.

-¡Knuckles! ¡Nos están flanqueando por los dos lados!

-¡Dile a tus chicos que aguanten! ¡Iré al flanco derecho!

-¡No lograré acercarme primo!

Julie Su y sus fuerzas eran aplastadas por las orugas de los tanques. Las bombas caseras podrían destruir los engranes pero aún así la torreta seguiría bajando el número de equidnas.

Ana volvía a revivir un flashback, todos sus compañeros morían en combate, intentando frenar al régimen del coronel Bahamut y su implacable poder. Veía al frente como equidnas, soldados, personas, amigos y héroes resistían hasta el último aliento para seguir luchando y volver a casa con vida. Un milagro sería la única salvación.

Desde los cielos, una estela azul traspasó las naves haciéndolas caer envueltas en fuego al campo de batalla, y esa misma estela penetró el poderoso blindaje de los tanques, estallándolos y convirtiéndolos en inútiles aparatos de ataque. Lo que equilibró la batalla, aterrizó en el medio de los frentes, en una nube de polvo y humo. Amy logró reconocer esas púas azules pero ¿Desde cuando Sonic tiene los ojos rojos? Esos orbes carmesí hicieron que los chacales y soldados se quedaran en alerta.

-Ese no es Sonic ¿Quien es? -Nack se lo quedó viéndolo. -Es de... Metal.

-¿Quien crees que toda su vida... A querido superar a Sonic? -Knuckles sonrió al saber quien vendría.

-Eggman... -Murmuró Ana.

La tierra comenzó a temblar. Desde el horizonte se avecinaban a todo galope la incontable caballería de Soleanna lideradas por la soberana de esas tierras. Por los mares la armada se acercaba con sus buques de guerra asediando con el fuego de sus cañones al ejercito enemigo. Por los cielos, del avión carmesí de Tails que sobrevolaba la batalla, saltaron dos figuras hasta el suelo, esparciendo el polvo y humo. Junto a Metal Sonic, Brigitte Lindholm con su traje de combate, encendiendo su nuevo escudo de energía y preparando su reluciente nuevo mazo, y Eggman aprovechando al máximo la Esmeralda Chaos en su traje, dotándole de poder ilimitado, y junto con su robot y su compañera, se lanzaron a la batalla. Entre la caballería aliada, Shadow reconoció a Omega, Knuckles a los expertos en velocidad Babylon Rogues y Amy a un enorme gato uniéndose a la recuperación de la ciudad.

-¡Shadow ordena el avance! -Le gritó la comadreja cargando su revolver.

-Podríamos ganar... ¡El que quiera pelear, Sígame!

El erizo oscuro con su gente apoyó el avance al igual que los primos equidnas. Todos unidos lograron a Zero y al régimen a retroceder. Los aliados lograron entrar a Central City.

Desde el Palacio Presidencial, Bahamut no logró ver esa derrota. Fue la primera vez que vería a sus fuerzas retroceder por miedo. Se sintió decepcionado por su aliado chacal que también logró verlo por las cámaras de seguridad, como retrocedía con su gente, pero era entendible.

-Debí haber probado el transportador dimensional antes... Escuchen. -Bahamut miró a sus guardia personal. -Donde vean a alguien sin nuestro uniforme, mátenlo... Y tú Widowmaker.

-Si coronel.

-Las negociaciones terminaron, mata a Sara, me iré al techo, yo mismo encenderé el transportador. -El coronel le entregó el rifle.

-... Como ordene, coronel.

-Es hora de nuestra jugada final, destruyan todas las computadoras y cada rastro de nuestra información. Que no quede nada.

El coronel Bahamut y Widowmaker tomaron caminos diferentes, se separaron en el pasillo con su objetivo en mente.

La francotiradora abrió la puerta viendo a la presidenta atada en una silla, de manos y pies sin la posibilidad de escapar. La rehén despertó y veía como la mujer morada se acercaba con un cuchillo y nuevamente comenzó a luchar por su vida.

-Por favor no me mates, tengo mucha vida por delante, no detente por favor no no no... ¿ ... ?

Sara quedó anonadada al ver que el cuchillo cortó las gruesas cuerdas que la impedían escapar. Widowmaker guardó su arma blanca y la ayudó a que se ponga de pie.

-Escúchame ¿El baño tiene acceso a las alcantarillas?

-... ¿Que?

-¿TIENE O NO?

-Eh eh si si tiene.

-Sígueme Sara.

Widowmaker sujetó su mano al brazo de la presidenta y sin detenerse logró llegar al baño. Los pasillos estaban infestados de hombres de Bahamut. Tenían la guerra a su favor, los aliados ya habían rodeado el palacio presidencial. Los guardias estarían mas concentrados en ellos que en ellas. La francotiradora de una patada abrió la puerta y con su rifle inspeccionó la zona. Tras no encontrar a nadie, comenzó a romper un inodoro con la culata y con sus pies logrando hacer un agujero, dando así a las cloacas.

-No hay nadie ¡Entra! Ahora escúchame Sara, tendrás que ser muy valiente para saltar ahí.

-Oye, prefiero que me mates a que tirarme ahí abajo.

-No hay opción.

-¡No espera! ¡Aaahhh!

Tras lanzar a la presidenta y ver que la corriente se le llevaba lejos, Widowmaker se determinó a hacer lo que tuvo que hacer desde que fue la guardaespaldas personal.

Bahamut podía sentir la llovizna golpeando su pelo y capa al acercarse a la Esmeralda Madre instalada en el transportador dimensional. La pantalla de la computadora mostraba la linea de carga, diez por ciento, aún faltaba para encenderla del todo. Ladeó su cabeza y vio como la armada de Soleanna eliminaba a sus hombres. Los chacales se concentraron en defender la entrada principal del edificio aún aguantando la ofensiva y la batalla se esparcía por la ciudad. Detrás suyo, escuchó pasos que después se detuvieron. Mientras se dio vuelta, Widowmaker con su rifle apuntando directamente a la cabeza del coronel. Un gesto de decepción se dibujó por segundos en él.

-Desde que te dejaste de inyectar ese líquido te volviste difícil de manejar. Deatheye Joe tenía razón sobre ti, si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado.

-Todas las personas que matastes, todos los que sufrieron por tu mano, incluyéndome, dejarán de sufrir.

Widowmaker gatillo pero ninguna bala salió del cañón. Bahamut corrió su capa a los costados y abrió su mano, las balas caían al mojado suelo.

-¿Y que ganarás al haber ayudado a Sara? ¿A quien más dejaste anteriormente? Me da igual, de todas formas, eres una asesina. Mataste mujer y niños, hombres y ancianos. ¿Te crees mejor que yo?

-¡Eres un monstruo!

Widowmaker lanzó su rifle contra el coronel. Éste lo cortó en dos con sus afiladas garras metálicas y la misma, se extendió atrapando a la mujer, apretándola y rompiendo su gancho.

-Ya no me sirves, Amelie Lacroix.

Bahamut con toda su fuerza y la de su garra metálica, lanzó a Widowmaker por los aires dejando que el suelo sea lo último que vea. Sin escapatoria. Caía y caía y cada segundo era eterno. Nack logró atraparla en plena caída gracias a la veloz patineta voladora prestada de uno de los Babylon Rogues.

-Creo que pronosticaron lluvia de ángeles.

-¡¿Nack?!

-Parece que nuestro destino es estar juntos preciosa... ¡Ja! Extrañaba ese seño fruncido.

-Aunque no quiera también extrañaba esos piropos ocurrentes de esa boca.

El Tornado sobrevolaba el Palacio Presidencial y Tail miró al techo. La Esmeralda Madre brillaba al paso de los minutos y su luz aumentaba a tal punto de cegarlo. Bahamut disparaba al avión escarlata y las balas impactaban en las alas y la cola.

-¡Eggman! Bahamut tiene la Esmeralda Madre conectada a una máquina, tal vez sea ese transportador dimensional del que me hablaste. Y recién arrojó a su guardaespaldas, Nack logró salvarla. ¡La Esmeralda está brillando más! ¡Tienen que atacarlo ahora! -El zorro notificó por radio.

-¡Me apresuraré Tails! -Le respondió el doctor por el comunicador en su traje. -¿Esos son disparos?

-¡Eh si! ¡Me quieren derribar!

-¡Aléjate de ahí y de las nubes Tails! Probablemente haya una tormenta. Nos encargaremos de Bahamut y del transportador.

Brigitte se movía protegiendo a los agentes y equidnas con su escudo de energía recibiendo la mayoría de ataques. Metal Sonic liberó la entrada al Palacio y detuvo con sus garras un misil que iba directo a él, y lo devolvió al lugar de origen. Con sus propulsores subió hasta el techo rompiendo los pisos al ras que pasaba. Bahamut entre la nube de polvo observó esos rojos rojos que se enfocaron en él. A toda velocidad, Metal Sonic le dio un derechazo. Bahamut tenía que lidiar con otro robot y este eran más veloz y peligroso que Vectorman. Como toda maquina, tenía su punto débil. Con dificultad lograba esquivar y por centímetros podría ser penetrado por aquellas garras del robot azul. Esperó a que atacara y contraatacó, fue él quien logró perforar a su contrincante. La máquina se retorcía al notar que la imponente garra metálica de Bahamut lo acabó. Arrojó a su adversario por donde vino hasta verlo estamparse contra el suelo.

Eggman logró ver a su creación destruida y esparcida por todo el suelo. Alzó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. Bahamut sangraba por la nariz producto de la pelea reciente. Pasó su mano limpiando su mentón y salió de la vista del doctor. Tenía miedo, logró vencer a Metal Sonic y aún herido, el coronel seguía de pie para continuar peleando. Eggman sentía ese cuchillo en su abdomen, sin siquiera acercarse sentía que una derrota definitiva se acercaba.

-Eggman... No estás solo, estoy aquí...

Ana dejó posar su mano en el hombro del doctor, sabiendo que el miedo era ineludible. Ella no tenía vergüenza en sentir eso, el dictador era la encarnación del diablo, no le importaba quitar una vida para conseguir lo que quería. La Tierra recibió el precio por ello, y este mundo pasaría lo mismo si Bahamut seguiría con vida.

Sabiendo que Eggman no lucharía solo, subió por las escaleras junto con Ana Amari y Brigitte Lindholm para terminar de una vez con el infame dictador.

-¡BAHAMUT!

El coronel movió su cuello liberando tenciones y haciendo sonar los huesos al escuchar la voz del doctor detrás suyo. Se sacó las gotas de agua que aún caían del cielo y se dio vuelta, teniendo frente a lo que quedaba de la resistencia rebelde y a Eggman. Se percató de que su contrincante lucía una armadura con una Esmeralda Chaos brillando, dificultando su muerte, pero él encontraría la forma de matarlo.

-Hmmm el caballero de brillante armadura. ¿Piensas que ganarás y saldrás caminando hasta la puesta de Sol como un héroe y la chica que amas? Los héroes no sirven, solo están ahí estorbando y fingiendo ser mejor, siguiendo reglas que se crearon para limitar la justicia.

-Eh bueno, okey. Tienes razón pero ¿Para que están entonces? ¿Donde estaría Sonic si yo no existiera? Los héroes son necesarios... Ush que raro se escuchó eso... La gente necesita de ellos para pensar que hay un rayo de esperanza. Viniendo de mi, es extraño pero si, un héroe hace falta.

-¿Que eres al final? ¿Piensas que esto es un juego? No me importa, héroe o villano, mi cara será la última que veas.

Bahamut lanzó su garra golpeando con el escudo de energía de Brigitte que cubrió a Eggman. Ana descargó el cargador del arma hasta lograr herir al coronel y fue el doctor que de sus manos, salieron lasers hasta impactar en el pecho. Bahamut dio un gran salto aterrizando en el medio de los tres empezando una golpiza. Brigitte recibió una patada haciéndola retroceder unos pasos, continuó desarmando a la egipcia y con la misma arma le golpeó la cara. La garra destruyó una parte de la armadura de Eggman y ni siquiera los lasers lograron detenerlo. Bahamut se agachó esquivando el mazo que rozó su cabeza y de un golpe certero destruyó el escudo de energía dejando desprotegida a la pelirroja. Con su garra, atrapó a Eggman y lo lanzó con fuerza a Brigitte.

-Suficiente.

( watch?t=181s&v=rI2HYf8BCKM )

Bahamut intercambió golpes con Ana hasta dominar la situación. Esquivando la desesperación de ella, cada golpe, cada patada y cada cuchillazo logró detenerla. Colocándola de rodillas a la fuerza frente a el sosteniéndola del cuello y la garra de acero preparándola para perforar su carne. Ni las heridas anteriores y recientes no detenían para nada al coronel.

-Hasta aquí llegaste Ana Amari.

-¡DETENTE BAHAMUT!

Eggman se encontraba de pie junto con Brigitte a su lado sin escudo pero con mazo en mano. Viendo que se acercaban, Bahamut dio pasos atrás mientras arrastraba las rodillas de Ana por el suelo sin dejar de soltarla por nada. Miró la pantalla y la carga iba a 95 por ciento, el transportador dimensional estaría listo en segundos.

-¿Que...? No me digas... ¿La amas Eggman?.

-Suéltala. -Brigitte habló con toda seriedad.

-Déjala Bahamut, por favor.

-¡Atáquenlo! -Suplicó la egipcia aún de rodillas.

-¡Shh! ¡Silencio!... No van ganar. Ninguno ganará. Los perseguí por todos los rincones del mundo hasta llegar al punto de pasar a otra dimensión. ¿Creen que la soltaré mientras planea otro ataque con los demás rebeldes? -La garra traspasó todo el cuerpo de Ana, soltando un alarido traumático y Eggman y Brigitte gritaron negando ese acto salvaje. -Esto se acabará aquí. Vivirán bajo mis reglas, bajo mis órdenes y bajo mi régimen. ¡YO LOS GOBERNARÉ A TODOS! -Con su garra alzó a la egipcia hasta lanzarla contra el suelo, dejándola fuera de combate. Viendo que la carga llegó al 100 por ciento, apretó el botón y el transportador dimensional se activó. -El régimen vivirá por siempre. -De la Esmeralda Madre salió un constante haz de luz dirigiéndose al cielo comenzando a producir un agujero con peligrosos rayos. -Yo viviré por siempre...

Con un valiente grito de guerra, el doctor Eggman se lanzó fieramente al coronel. No le importaba ser inferior en combate o estrategia militar, le daría una paliza inolvidable a costa de su vida. Brigitte se unió a la pelea con un fuerte mazazo en la garra metálica que Bahamut usó para protegerse. Su contrincante cambió drásticamente su personalidad, de alguien cobarde se encontró con un aguerrido hombre dispuesto a vencerlo. Bahamut se impresionó por eso, y cambió su estrategia. Ahora pelearía con la mente.

-¡¿Que es lo que motiva a un hombre que no tiene amigos, ni un amor, ni familia a seguir adelante?!

-¡Como dijo mi abuelo! ¡Los Robotnik nunca se rinden!

La esmeralda en su pecho brilló y de sus manos, Eggman descargó un rayo en el coronel, haciéndolo gritar de dolor extremo. Sentía que su piel hervía, el doctor hablaba en serio. Ana aún seguía con vida, se retorcía intentando con sus manos tapar semejante agujero en su cuerpo. Haciendo todo para mantenerse despierta, veía como Eggman y Brigitte peleaban contra Bahamut, luego la oscuridad apareció. El objetivo era apagar el transportador dimensional a toda costa. Todos abajo, aún en la guerra podían divisar el otro lado, como un vidrio la dimensión del coronel. Los aliados con las armas de largo alcance disparaban al agujero para evitar cualquier apoyo enemigo.

-¡Tails por tu vida dispara al agujero! -Shadow le comunicó por radio al ver movimiento. -¡Los que estén cerca disparen arriba!

-Por favor Eggman apúrate. -Knuckles murmuró mirando al techo del Palacio Presidencial. -Confió en ti.

Bahamut se encontraba en dificultades, las heridas que ya tenía anteriormente no le favorecían en nada. Sentía aquella mordida del cocodrilo, tambien ese disparo de plasma del orbot además de las traiciones y golpes. Al estar en constante movimiento, su uniforme militar gris empezó a mancharse de su sangre. Eggman evitó que las afiladas garras cortaran su cabeza y aprovechando ese fragmento de segundos, Brigitte se lanzó al coronel, manteniéndolo en el suelo y ahorcándolo.

-¡APÁGALO EGGMAN, AHORA!

El doctor saltó hasta llegar al panel de control, apretó varias veces el botón pero no había reacción, ni sus patadas lograron apagar el transportador dimensional. Con su pierna, Bahamut empujó hacia adelante a Brigitte y luego logró golpearla en su mentón. Estando mareada, consiguió recuperarse y recibió una descarga de veloces y peligrosos golpes hasta quedar ella en el suelo. Eggman dejó de tocar el panel para quedar frente a frente al victorioso Bahamut.

-Llegaste demasiado lejos Eggman, y lo respeto... Nuevo traje, un admirable adversario. Todavía tienes UNA oportunidad para unirte a mí y mi régimen. Serías mi mano derecha y tu sueño de EggmanLand se cumpliría gracias a mi poder. Piensa bien en tu repuesta, te lo advierto.

-Yo no soy tú.

-Mala elección.

El coronel rápidamente con su garra se abalanzó hacia Eggman y éste esquivó el mortífero golpe con su antebrazo. La garra se clavó en el panel de control produciendo chispas y la pantalla mostrando el cartel de error. Era momento de huir. Eggman evitó la mano de Bahamut y como podía agarró a Ana y ayudó a Brigitte a ponerse de pie. El coronel intentó todo para zafarse hasta llegó al extremo de cortarse el brazo para salir de ahí. Un impresionante y segadora luz blanca iluminó la ciudad de Central City. Luego de eso, el techo del Palacio Presidencial explotó y el agujero en el cielo se cerró. Un silencio se apoderó de todo el campo de batalla y eso fue lo que ocupaba los rincones, un silencio eterno y gris.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno chicos, gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic y los que disfrutaron leyendo hasta el final. Aquí el último capítulo de esta historia. Gracias al amigo MontanaHatsune92 y al genio Gabito por las reviews que hacían que perfeccione esto. Disfrútenlo!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo final: El héroe rojo

( watch?t=6s&v=WcN4-iMa9fg )

Las armas fueron tiradas al suelo y las manos se alzaron sobre sus cabezas. El régimen no tenía líder a quien seguir. El enemigo dimensional fue derrotado y el grito de victoria de los aliados resonaba en toda Central City. En este dia gris y lluvioso, se logró iluminarlo con la derrota definitiva del infame dictador. Fue una enorme victoria.

Brigitte Lindholm la tenía en sus brazos. Se volvía más fría con el paso de los minutos. Perdió mucha sangre por esa terrible herida. Aún cuando los médicos llegaran a la escena, no lograrían salvarla. Eggman al igual que Brigitte se negaba a lo que vendría.

-Por favor no por favor no...

-¡Medicooo! -El doctor suplicaba ayuda.

La llovizna caía sobre el rostro de Ana, que con sus últimas fuerzas logró abrir. Brigitte era un mar de lagrimas, ya perdió muchos seres queridos en la guerra y sabía, que no volvería a verlos, ni a verla.

-Quiero... Quiero decirles algo...

-No Ana te pondrás bien. -La pelirroja secó sus ojos.

-Podrás ver a tu hija otra vez Ana. -Eggman agregó. -Levántate por favor.

-Mi hija... Está muerta... Podré verla en otro lugar, solo quiero... Hablarles... Brigitte...

-¿Si? -Sollozó ella.

-Eres igual de fuerte que tu padre y tu querido padrino. Eres una chica... Con una enorme fortaleza y grandeza... Que nunca faltará en las buenas y en las malas... Siempre te quise como una hija... Y quiero que sepas que... Nunca estarás sola y siempre serás mi escudo... ¿Eggman?

-Si Ana aquí estoy... -Se puso de rodillas.

-Eres alguien que realmente vale la pena conocer... Pasamos por todo y te volviste alguien especial... Para mi... Todas las vidas que salvaste, te agradecen y te agradezco por eso... Te convertiste en su héroe... Mi héroe... Toma esto... -Ana de su bolsillo le da un medallón con el logo de su fuerza y Eggman lo tomó. -Overwatch no está muerto... Está mas vivo que nunca.

-¿Porque me das esto?

-Tu abuelo y todo tu linaje estarían orgullosos de lo que... Lograste en todo estos dias... Ahora... Eres un Robotnik... Una cosa más...

-¿S... Si?

-No malgastes tu vida... Y Brigitte... Protégelo por mi...

-Ana ¿Ana?. -Brigitte sentía que los latidos desparecían. -Ana no no no... ¡Hay no! ¡Ohhh! ¡NO!

Ana Amari miró al cielo con las gotas de agua golpeando su rostro y al horizonte, los rayos del luminoso Sol penetraron en las nubes grises. Su mano cayó al suelo y de su ensangrentada boca, soltó su último suspiro. La pelirroja apoyó su cabeza en la fallecida egipcia, aferrándose a ella con un abrazo, mojándole la ropa con sus lágrimas. Eggman apretó el medallón de Overwatch por segundos para luego cerrar su puño. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de Brigitte sabiendo que perdió algo que nunca volvería a recuperar. El doctor de su pecho, había nacido una sensación de vacío infinito por la partida. Esa vez Eggman, sintió una terrible y cicatrizante derrotado en su alma, marcando su vida. La esmeralda en su pecho fue la que detuvo su primera lágrima.

Bahamut aún muerto se llevó muchas vidas, y costaría sacar el fantasma de su régimen militar de las mentes de aquí. La ciudad se reconstruía de ladrillo en ladrillo, todos juntos y unidos la volverían a su esplendor.

Aliados y amigos lamentaban la partida de la capitana Ana Amari. El líder equidna se ofreció para que su cuerpo descanse en Sky Sanctuary al igual que sus fallecido amigo Chaotix y la mejor amiga de Amy, y el resto de sus compadres equidnas. Cada uno daba su respeto y fue Eggman y Brigitte los últimos en despedirse de ella. Desde las sombras, la francotiradora llegó hasta estar frente a frente a la lápida de la egipcia. Sacó una rosa roja y la dejó encima de la fresca tierra removida.

-Es una pena. -Nack apareció a su lado.

-Lo sé. -Widowmaker se levantó. -¿Que harás ahora Nack?

-Shadow está ofreciendo dinero por los chacales y soldados que escaparon. Iré tras ellos.

-¿Tú solo?

-Tal vez si, a menos que quieras hacerme compañía.

-No Nack, me encantaría pero no creo que una criminal de guerra te esté ayudando.

-¿No puedes hablar con Shadow? ¿O con Sara? -La comadreja preguntó luego de arrojar también un ramo de flores.

-Escuché que la presidenta quería tirar todo mi historial a la basura pero el comandante le hizo entrar en razón, que también yo estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Vas a entregarte? No te creo. -Nack le miró por segundos las piernas largas para enfocarse en los ojos.

-No.

-Y... ¿Entonces que?

-Ayudaré, pero a mi manera. Bueno Nack, hasta...

-Si hasta nunca preciosa. -Interrumpió él.

-Luego. Iba a decir hasta luego, Nack.

El cazador de tesoros ladeó su cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa de la francotiradora. Sabía que ella era difícil de ganar, desde que la vio en el desierto, y le agradó saber que, la volvería a ver. Hoy ni mañana no, algún dia. Nack nuevamente quiso mirarle otras vez sus piernas pero lo que vio fueron las huellas de sus tacos en la tierra. Rió mientras bajaba su sombrero, ocultando sus ojos.

-Fiuu... Que mujer.

...

Tres meses después...

-Como odio caminar...

Sonic era la burla de sus amigos, todos lo veían esperando a que el semáforo se cambie a verde, usando el ascensor, siendo ayudado por chicos. Con la ayuda de Tails, entraron en la nueva tienda de pasteles de Amy. Todos se encontraban ahí. Knuckles y Rouge bebiendo un refresco. Vector contaba el dinero de lo que ganaron atrapando un reducido número de chacales frente a Espio que ganó menos, solo atrapó a cuatro soldados.

-¡Mira quien llegó! ¿Como estás tortuga?

-Ja ja Que gracioso Vector ¿Sabes como cuesta usar estas rodillas nuevas? ¿Y encima con todo estos aparatos rodeando mis piernas? Todavía tengo que esperar un mes más y ¡Listo! Volveré a la velocidad. ¿Y Shadow?

-Aún no volvió de la misión espacial, Sonic. Ni siquiera GUN no me dice nada. -Contestó Rouge.

-Yo espero que vuelva sano y salvo ¿Alguien quiere más cupcakes? -Preguntó Amy y todos agarraron uno de la bandeja. Ella miró el reloj colgado en la pared. -Mmmm, me pregunto donde estará Brigitte. Me prometió que vendría temprano.

-En un rato iré con ella Amy, reconstruir la Deathegg no es un trabajo fácil, aún cuando se tengan robots. ¿Quieres venir Sonic?

-No puedo Tails, iré con Knuckles y Espio a caminar... Si, dije caminar.

-¡OH! ¿Puedo ir? -Amy le preguntó con entusiasmo.

-Pero yo... Bueno ¡Está bien! Pero no quiero chistes de velocidad. ¿Y la tienda?

-Yo me ocupo de la tienda, vayan tranquilos. -Vector se ofreció.

El zorro terminó su cupcake guardó uno para su compañera de trabajo. Se despidió de sus amigos y con sus dos colas girando como hélices, salió volando hasta Launch Base, el aeródromo del doctor Eggman.

Brigitte veía el plano de la base flotante a construir. Era uno de las tantas a fabricar. También se tenía que conseguir las piezas de Metal Sonic y aplicar un sistema actualizado. Revisó también los planos de un nuevo grupo de robots de élite diseñados por el propio doctor. Había tanto trabajo que hacer. Ella escuchó que Tails se acercaba desde los cielos hasta tocar tierra. Ambos se saludaron dándose un abrazo.

-Toma, para ti Brigitte.

-Aww gracias Tails, pensé que no me guardarían. -Ella agarró el cupcake que el zorro le dio con rubor en las mejillas.

Tails tosió para aclararse la voz. -Bueno ¿Que hay ahora?

-Tenemos que construir estos robotitos y actualizar el Hardware y software de Metal Sonic.

-¿Todavía piensas que necesitamos ayudantes?

-Cada dia Tails. ¡Ah! Eggman volverá en un ratito.

-¿Donde está ahora?

-Está... Hablando con ella.

La lápida de Ana era tapada con la sombra del doctor, que trajo consigo un ramo de flores. El leve viento sobre Sky Sanctuary, soltaba las hojas rosas del cerezo creciendo al lado de la tumba. Eggman dejó su regalo en la tierra verde y suspiró mientras leía el nombre de la capitana.

-Hola otra vez Ana. Cada dia pienso en lo que me dijiste ¡Je! ¿Quien dijo que ser un héroe sería fácil? Entre tú y yo Ana, preferiría seguir siendo un villano. Tengo mucho menos que perder... Si, te extraño mucho. -Eggman pasó sus manos por la lápida. -Pero no es tiempo de lamentos. Este mundo, Mobius, necesita un héroe, y yo se los daré... Hasta que la guerra termine. La gente tiene que tener una imagen a quien admirar, y yo como una promesa que juro frente a ti, se los daré. Seré su caballero rojo. Seré... Aunque no quiera... Su héroe...

Tras ello, Eggman ajustó sus anteojos. Se sacudió su nuevo uniforme que hacía ver su creciente y renovada figura física, y de si bolsillo, sacó el medallón de Overwatch para mirarlo un momento. Lo guardó y mientras caminaba, colocó sus manos detrás suyo y lentamente una confiada sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

Epílogo...

Del otro lado...

A pasado tiempo desde la partida del coronel Bahamut y sus hombres hacían preguntas ¿Consiguió atrapar a los rebeldes? ¿Lo atraparon? ¿O lo que menos esperaban pasó? El resto del equipo esperaba las nuevas órdenes de su ahora líder. El mismo sabía que cuando el coronel no esté entre ellos, le sedería el poder a su fiel mano derecha.

-¿El transportador dimensional aún funciona, Noiman?

-Falta calibrar la misma frecuencia de energía que usó Bahamut para viajar. -Dijo el Hacker Noiman Cascade.

-Te dije que me dieran ese trabajo a mi, gordito. -Dijo la joven también Hacker Sombra. -Lo hubiera hecho más rápido.

-Si logramos viajar por el espacio tiempo o lo que sea, no sabremos a lo que vamos a enfrentar del otro lado. -Dijo el siniestro Reaper apoyado en la pared mirando una de sus escopetas.

-Logré asesinar a los mejores, Reyes, que no se te olvide. ¿DoomFist? Tu opinión es válida.

-El miedo a lo desconocido es común entre nosotros, Joe. Pero puede ser controlado... O derrotado. -Dijo el imponente hombre del brazo metálico.

-Moira y Katia Volskaya tendrán lista la WarHead en una semana. Iremos por el coronel con esa nave y si hay vida en el otro lado... Mis hombres, ustedes, y yo los asesinaremos. Mataremos a todo aquel que haya tocado a Bahamut.

La mano derecha del coronel dio su nueva orden. Su equipo se levantó de sus sillas para iniciar la misión. El mercenario cibernético y nuevo líder Deadeye Joe, no tendría piedad. Nadie estará a salvo de él.

.

.

.

.

Fin...


End file.
